Laughing Jack x lectrice arc 3 : Amnesia
by gaaraxel-13
Summary: Je criais, hurlais, me débattais, mais rien ne faisait ; et même si je parvenais malgré la douleur à me débarrasser de ses assaillants, sa place était bien vite remplie par un autre. C'était sans fin !
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait noir, et pourtant je n'avais pas peur d'avancer. Seul mes pas me suivaient, et pourtant jamais je ne me retournais. Avançant toujours droit devant moi je ne sentais rien, pas une brise, pas même ce sur quoi mes pieds se posaient... je n'avais pas de but, mais un truc, quelque chose me poussait à continuer. Au bout d'une éternité, je crus entendre quelque chose mais ne parvins pas à tourner la tête ni à arrêter ma marche. De plus en plus, ces petits bruits se répétèrent, se multiplièrent, s'intensifièrent ; que se passait-il ?  
Soudain, je fus aveuglée par quelque chose et m'arrêtai immédiatement, mes mains plaquées sur mes yeux.

Après un temps, je rouvris les yeux, et vis que dans le noir total, une raie de lumière parvenait à passer.  
Un autre bruit ! Je me retournai, mais ne vis rien. Toutefois, au bout de quelques secondes, et en forçant sur mes yeux, je crus déceler des mouvements tout autour de moi, comme une onde se propageant dans l'eau... comme si quelque chose faisait réagir le sol au pulsation d'un cœur endormi. Concentrée sur ces étrange formes, je parvins tout de même à distinguer une petite ombre qui passa à une allure folle dans le rayon de lumière qui, je le remarquai bientôt, éclairait l'endroit où mon pendentif se trouvait.

Je le sortis, et au moment où la manivelle quitta les profondeur de mon haut, les bruits s'amplifièrent et le point de lumière se mis à changer frénétiquement de forme.  
A ce moment, les ténèbres furent levée, et une lumière blanche me brûla les yeux. Je ne voyais rien, mais je sentais mes larmes couler le long de mes joues ! Un instant après, les bruits avaient cessés mais je fus toute fois surprise par une légère douleur à l'oreille ; comme une minuscule morsure. Par instinct, ma main s'abattit sur la zone attaquée et une fois en contact avec cette dernière, sentit quelque chose de poussiéreux et gigotant. Je l'arrachai, et serrai ma main le plus que je pus ; plus rien ne bougea. Cependant, je ne tardai pas à sentir des choses se 'poser' sur moi puis, de concert, telles des milliers d'aiguilles me transperçant de part en part, je fus assaillie. Ma peau me brûlait, mes yeux ne cessaient de pleurer, et malgré le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant ouverts,, je ne voyais rien !

Je criais, hurlais, me débattais, mais rien ne faisait ; et même si je parvenais malgré la douleur à me débarrasser de ses assaillants, sa place était bien vite remplie par un autre.  
C'était sans fin !  
Soudain, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la douleur s'en alla, en me laissant toutefois dans ma cécité.

À genoux, tremblante je sentais un liquide chaud parcourir la plus part de mes membres et autres partie de mon corps. Dans un effort, je tentai de me relever mais, en m'appuyant sur ma main gauche, une immense douleur se déclara au niveau de mes phalanges et se propagea tout du long de mon bras jusqu'à mes épaules. Par réflexe, je pris ma main droite dans ma gauche, et fus horrifier de ne pas déceler le moindre morceau de chair sur aucun de mes doigts.  
Prise de panique, je me relevai sans l'aide de mes mains, et entendis à ce moment un craquement cristallin ; le sol venait de se dérober sous mes pieds !  
Soudain, en pleine chute, dans un geste délibéré, je plaquait mes mains de toutes mes forces comme pour protéger mon dos d'un choc, et ses dernières entrèrent en contact avec une matière dure et froide.

J'ouvris les yeux, et vis ce qui me sembla être le toit d'un chapiteau.  
Je me tins la tête, ma chute m'aillant causée une certaine douleur. Je me redressais et m'assis sur le sol et, massant le scalpe les yeux fermés, j'entendis des petits bruits de pas se diriger vers moi et s'arrêter tout net. Je relevai la tête, et tombai nez à nez avec Léna.

C'était une ancienne 'victime' de Jack, l'une des premières. Elle était encore vêtue des habits qu'elle portait à l'époque, une robe grise et noire plutôt simple avec un col haut et des manches longues serrées aux poignets. Son visage était étonnamment bien conservé comparé à beaucoup d'autres des enfants qui trottaient ici. La peau grise, les yeux blancs et les cheveux légèrement sortis de ses tresses serrées, et me regardait se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses talons un grand sourire étalé sur ses lèvres aux commissures suturées.

J'avais beau savoir qu'elle ne me ferait rien, il me restait tout de même cette appréhension, ce réflexe de recul devant une chose que mes yeux trouvaient encore anormal. Soudainement, elle me tendis quelque chose de ses deux mains. J'y jetai un coup d'œil, et y trouvai un rat mort, don les yeux avaient été remplacés par des fleurs blanches dont les pistils avaient été peints en rouge ; sans doute avait-elle était les chercher près de la rivière de sang dans laquelle j'étais une fois tombée.  
Cette vision me dégoûtait, mais comme elle continuait à me le tendre et que son visage ne me quittait pas, je pris sur moi et acceptai le 'présent'.

\- **« Oww~ je vois que tu as fait des progrès dans l'art de la taxidermie ! »** s'exclama Jack dont les mollets venaient d'entrer dans mon champ de vision. A cet instant, il m'attrapa par la taille, et me souleva pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux. A ses mots, elle sourit de plus belle et s'en alla sur le champ en trottinant. Au moment ou sa silhouette disparut de mon champs de vision, je sentis les bras de Jack se resserrer un peu plus autour de moi.

\- « L'un comme l'autre, vous avez un sens très... personnel de ce qu'est l'art... » dis-je en observant l'animal empaillé. Combattant l'envie irrépressible de me déplacer de peur qu'il me fasse encore le coup du couteau dans la poche.

\- **« Hmmm, je suis sûre qu'elle peut faire bien mieux... »** murmura-t-il ses lèvres frôlant mon cou au moindre mot qu'il prononçait. Cette action me donna des frissons, et encore une fois mal interprétée, cette réaction me valu un baisé au même **« Maintenant que j'y pense, »** roucoula-t-il en passant quelque chose autour de mon cou, **« bon anniversaire chérie~ »**. Je relevais le collier pour le voir, et soudain, la forme des perles me sembla plutôt étrange. **« Il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour réunir toutes ces dents, mais ça valait le coup et quand au fermoir, j'ai utilisé des phalanges ainsi que... »** commença-t-il en plein dans ses explications.

Certes il avait des talents d'orfèvres, mais je pense qu'un collier de nouilles m'aurait été un tantinet plus agréable à porter. Enfin c'était peut-être des dents de lait qu'il avait trouvé... non ?  
Peut-être aussi la raison pour laquelle la plupart des gosses qui étaient ici n'avaient quasiment plus de dents...

\- **« Ça te plaît ? »** demanda-t-il, ses yeux cherchant les miens sous les mèches qui séparaient nos regards. Je plaçai ces cheveux derrière mon oreille, et plantai un rapide baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres en lui souriant. Après tout, il se donnait du mal pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise, et bien que ces attentions manquaient souvent l'aspect romantique, je devait bien avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'adorable dans tous ces efforts. De toute façon, on arrachait bien les défenses des éléphants pour leur ivoire... en quoi des dents d'enfant étaient-elles différentes ?

J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à y croire ; comment avais-je pu aimer quelqu'un comme lui à ce point ? Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, avait un humour plutôt gras, des allusions digne d'un camionneur ivre-mort et pour finir gâchait tous ses efforts par des explications sur la provenance de ses 'bricolages'. Il n'y avait pas eu que le collier ; une paire de boucles d'oreille taillées dans les phalange d'un père de famille trop sûr de sa force, une ceinture de cuir humain dont le tatouage tribale avait trahi la provenance, et finalement, une pince à cheveux magnifique à laquelle j'avais fini par m'habituer, et qu'il avait fait à partir d'une main de femme, qu'il avait entièrement gravé de symboles celtiques en tous genres.

Mais étrangement, même si certains de ces objets me dégoûtaient un peu, je ressentais une extrême gêne à chaque fois qu'il m'en offrait un, car je ne savais jamais quoi lui offrir en retour... tout ce que je faisais, c'était lui sourire et un baiser... que pouvais-je faire de plus ? Comment savoir ce qui lui plairait ?


	2. Chapter 2

Assise côté fenêtre dans le TER allant de Strasbourg à Sarrebourg, je contemplais le paysage qui défilait devant mes yeux, sans vraiment le voir. A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à la relation invraisemblable dans laquelle je m'étais empêtrée jusqu'au cou. Moi qui avais toujours répugné à l'idée même d'être en couple, et ce même avec un chic type, je me retrouvais maintenant liée à un clown psychopathe tueur d'enfant dont les changements d'humeur feraient pâlirent plus d'un bipolaire de Stephansfeld. 'Et moi qui trouvais Cécile Volange stupide d'être tombé dans les griffes de Valmont... faut croire que pour le coup j'ai pas brillé non plus !' Pensai-je, un rire nerveux s'échappant de ma gorge.

\- « Ouhlà, quel rire sinistre ! Qui t'a mangé ton steak ? » demanda une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

\- « Personne, mais j'ai oublié mon sandwich, alors fait bien gaffe si tu approches tes mains ! » dis-je avec un petit sourire moqueur en me tournant vers mon interlocuteur. Jacques Farma, vingt-cinq ans, de grande taille, les cheveux châtains presque noirs, les yeux verts et le bouc apparent était un très bon ami, parfois un tantinet trop collant, mais une personne sur qui on pouvait toujours compter et ce, même en cas de problème.

\- « Aha, compris mon cap'tain ! » dit-il en s'affalant sur le siège à côté de moi. « Alors, comment va ? Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu tous les deux ! » demanda-t-il en passant un de ses bras sur mon dossier.

\- « Deux ans et s'il te plais, t'es mignon tu vires ta main de mon épaule. » dis-je en retournant à ma lecture.

\- « Toujours aussi cassante hein ? Comment veux-tu te trouver un mec avec une telle attitude ?! » dit-il d'un ton théâtral.

\- « J'ai quelqu'un. » répondis-je tout simplement. Un long silence s'en suivit, puis il éclata de rire en battant des jambes comme un gamin à qui on venait de raconter la meilleure blague du siècle.

\- « Ahh~ t'as failli m'avoir là ! » dit-il en s'essuyant une larme. « Nan sérieux, faudrait que tu essayes d'être un peu moins... comme ça ! » dit-il en me montrant d'un grand geste de bras.

\- « Tu sais que tu viens de ma montrer toute entière ? » dis-je une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix.

\- « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... pour rien au monde je te dirais un truc comme ça ! Non, je trouve juste dommage que tu sois toujours dans ton coin à broyer du noir... toujours à nous laisser tomber lors des fêtes... même aux expos de science tu viens plus ! Tu déambules dans les rues comme un zombie, et quand on te parle tu nous rembarres direct ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'étais pas comme ça y'a quatre ans ! » dit-il en me tenant par les épaules tout en me secouant de temps à autre.

 _Gare de Saverne_

\- « Je descends... » dis-je en me dégageant puis sortis, son regard lourd sur mes épaules.

Avant de rentrer, et comme j'allais chercher Liz, je fis un crochet par la boulangerie pour nous prendre une tartelette chacune. Au moment où je pris le paquet que le vendeur me tendait, il sembla trouver amusant de ne pas le lâcher de suite, mais il se ravisa bien vite quand je lui lançais un regard noir.

Sortant de la boutique agacée, je regardai ma montre et, voyant qu'il était presque l'heure, je me dirigeai vers son école où elle entamait sa dernière année, et l'attendis patiemment.

Un instant après que la sonnerie ai retenti, une foultitude d'élèves dévalèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Bientôt, je vis Liz et ses amies elle riaient. A ce moment, un sourire s'étira de lui-même sur mon visage et, voyant qu'elle me faisait de grands signes de bras, je lui répondis en lui montrant le sachet. Son regard s'illumina, et en disant au revoir aux autres, elle descendit encourant et se jeta sur moi.

\- « Dis t'as pris quoi cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle en me grimpant dessus dans l'espoir de voir le contenu du plastic. Je le levai aussi haut que mon bras me le permettait, et ris de tous ses efforts pour l'attraper.

\- « Tu le sauras à la maison, c'est une surprise ! » lui dis-je en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à Otterswiller et en entrant, nous remarquâmes que la maison était déserte. Entrant dans la petite cuisine, je vis une note sur le frigo disant que ma mère ne rentrerais que dans deux jours. Mettant le morceau de papier dans ma poche, je posai le sachet sur la table, et pendant que je déballais les deux tartelettes, Liz nous sortis deux assiettes ainsi que des fourchettes à gâteau.

Comme d'habitude, elle me fit le comte rendu détaillé de tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui les cours, les potins, le repas à la cantine... les garçons... apparemment un certain Thibault lui avait demandé si elle voulait aller faire du vélo avec lui ce dimanche elle en rougissait tellement, que je me pris un malin plaisir à la taquiner sur le sujet.

\- « Dis y/n... pourquoi t'as pas de copain toi ? » demanda-t-elle en me fixant sa tête penchée sur le côté comme pour me voir sous un autre angle.

\- « J'en ai un... » dis-je en souriant nerveusement.

\- « C'est pas vrai je l'ai jamais vu. Ou alors il est tellement timide qu'il veut pas se montrer ! » s'exclama-t-elle dans en riant. « Dis c'est qui ? Il est comment ? T'as une photo ? » demanda-t-elle frénétiquement en se balançant sur sa chaise d'avant en arrière tout en battant des mains. Je ne répondis rien, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre... pouvais-je vraiment lui parler de Jack ? S'en souvenait-elle seulement ? Cela-dit, je pouvais toujours lui dire que c'était un type que j'avais rencontré pendant mon voyage en Angleterre c'était pas vraiment un mensonge ! « NON, C'EST JACQUES C'EST ÇA ?! AHA, C'EST SÛR C'EST LUI, QUI D'AUTRE ?! » s'exclama-t-elle extatique.

Je n'eus toutefois pas le temps de la contre dire, que le téléphone sonna et, plus rapide que l'éclair, Liz s'en alla décrocher. C'était notre mère qui téléphonait pour savoir si tout allait bien et également pour nous donner les dernières directives. Que nous suivîmes pour la plupart... à part peut-être pour celle concernant le couvre-feu de vingt-deux heures puisque que nous n'avions pas cours le lendemain.

Liz proposa un film, et comme je n'avais de toute façon pas forcément envie de regarder, je lui laissait le choisir. Bien sûre, vu son état sentimental, je me retrouvai devant une énième comédie romantique qui, encore une fois, commençait par une rupture avec un connard arrogant, puis un laps de temps indéfini durant lequel notre... journaliste ? Chroniqueuse ? Fleuriste ?... enfin un métier que les américains trouvent classe, se plonge dans son boulot jusqu'à ce que ses amis lui disent qu'elle n'est pas réellement heureuse et qu'elle doit se trouver un mec pour être vraiment heureuse ! Et partant de là, commençait la farandole des clichés : je t'aime, moi non plus, je te quitte, je te pardonne, tu me trompes, c'était un mal entendu... et bien sûr connerie parmi les conneries : l'interruption du mariage !

Pile la raison pour laquelle les comédies romantiques sont des tumeurs de l'amour et donnent de faux espoir aux gamines ainsi que des idées de merde ! Tout d'abord 'pourquoi c'est toujours la femme qui se 'goure' de mec et en change à la dernière minute ?... et est-ce qu'elle est égoïste au point de gâcher un événement si coûteux, pour lequel des gens se sont déplacés parfois de très loin et ainsi jeter par terre une relation qui aurait pu fonctionner si elle n'était pas une Mary-Sue qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut à la base... c'est vraiment ça le modèle pour les filles ? Une nunuche à qui on dit quoi faire, quand, comment, et qui tombe des bras d'un type dans ceux d'un autre, sans se poser de questions sur le pourquoi du comment ?!

Mais au final, n'était-est-ce pas ce que j'avais fait avec Jack ? C'est vrai : je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis... on s'était combattu, haï, insulté... puis j'avais eu pitié... on s'était mutuellement défendu, aidé... peut-être même avions nous déjà quelque chose l'un pour l'autre au départ...

Mais ce sentiment, cette chaleur que ses lèvres froides me procuraient... était-est-ce réellement de l'amour ? Était-est-ce seulement ce que je désirais vivre ?... Un fol amour qui consume, qui brûle mais si rien ne venait l'abreuver, si rien ne le maintenait en vie... comment pouvait-il durer ?

\- « Grande sœur ? » demanda Liz en me tirant de mes pensées, sa tête sur mes cuisses. « Tu crois que Thibault viendrais aussi m'enlever pendant mon mariage ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. Je la regardai, soupirai et passant ma main dans ses cheveux, je lui fis part de mon avis sur la question.

\- « Les films sont le fruit de l'imagination de quelques idéalistes qui, loin de représenter la réalité, se complaisent dans leurs fantaisies aussi fausses soient-elles, et inscrive, par leur films, ces idées dans la tête de ceux qui ne l'on jamais vécu ou vu. » répondis-je calmement elle ne dis rien. « Toutefois, rien n'empêche que le marié soitThibault ! » dis pour me rattraper. Ceci la fit rire, et après une petite demi-heure, je l'envoyai au lit avec un baiser sur le front.

Alors que je retournais dans la cuisine pour ranger la vaisselle, j'entendis ses bruits de pas s'arrêter dans l'escalier.

\- « Y/n, t'inquiète pas ! Moi je t'en trouverais un de mari ! Et il te laissera jamais tomber ! » dit-elle avant de monter l'escalier.

L'aurait-elle déjà fait ?


	3. Chapter 3

A nouveau, je me retrouvais à marcher dans le noir, marchant sans but, sans lumière. Mais cette fois-ci, alors que le premier bruit suspect venait de retentir, je me mis à courir à en perdre haleine. Quand je n'en pu plus, je ralentis et, tendant l'oreille, je n'entendis rien. Je repris donc ma route et, au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, j'entendis à nouveau ses bruits et repris ma course.  
Ils me rattrapaient. leurs bourdonnements me rattrapaient. Alors, forçant sur mes muscles, je me mis à courir encore plus vite, et au moment même où les vrombissements étaient devenus presque imperceptibles, mon pied butta sur quelque chose, et lançant mes bras en avant pour éviter à ma tête d'encaisser un choc, j'entendis un 'crac' sonore à l'instant où je heurtai une surface inégale et froide qui, après avoir tâté, me sembla être un escalier.

Mon bras me brûlait et quand je l'attrapai, je sentis un liquide chaud couler puis, le parcourant du bout de mes doigts tremblants, je sentis bientôt quelque chose de dur et presque coupant qui semblait sortir d- mon cœur manqua un battement, ma respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée et des larmes noyèrent mes hurlements silencieux.

 _Cours_

Je relevai la tête, cherchant du regard quelque chose dans le noir, l'origine de cette voix ; de cet écho. Je n'eus toutefois pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car les bourdonnements étaient de retour ! Alors, tenant mon bars, je me relevai au plus vite et me mis à gravir les marches à toutes vitesse. Toutefois, je regrettai mon choix bien vite, car en peu de temps, je sentis la sensation familière de ses choses m'attaquant, mordant, arrachant ma peau lambeau par lambeau, allant jusqu'à courir sous ma peau.  
Mais malgré tout, je continuais de courir ; dévorée jusqu'à la moelle, gangrenée par un mal inconnu et vorace. Je ne sentais bientôt plus mes membres et pourtant, j'entendais toujours mes pieds battre les marches de pierre et les battements de mon cœur dans ma tête.

Plus vite

Aveuglément, mes jambes semblèrent obéir et, alors que je posai le pied sur la marche suivante, je perdis l'équilibre et tombai en arrière. Pourtant, alors que j'aurai dû me fracasser sur les différentes et multiples marches que j'avais gravi, je me mis à tomber librement puis, comme lors de mon entrée dans les souvenirs de Jack, je me sentis ballottée, entraînée vers le fond dans une spirale infernale qui ne semblait finir.

Toutefois, bien que la douleur intense qui parcourait tout mon être semblait m'avoir immunisé à bien des sensation, je parvins tout de même à sentir un vent frais qui me parut devenir de plus en plus glacial au fur et à mesure que je sombrais dans le néant.

Soudain, je vis quelque chose de 'luisant' en contre bas... et mouvant... noir 'OH BORD-' à peine avais-je pris conscience de ce qui m'attendait en contre-bas, je pris une grande inspiration et me retrouvais plongée dans une eau au combien glacée. Les yeux fermés et faisant confiance à mon instinct, je battis des pieds tout en m'aidant de mon bras valide et alors que l'air venait à manquer, je parvins par miracle à atteindre la 'surface'.

Prenant plusieurs grandes goulées d'air tout en étant assaillie par des vagues, je finis par ouvrir les yeux et fus plutôt déconcertée de voir la banquise tout autour de moi. Cependant, il me fallait me hisser sur un iceberg au plus vite, car si jamais je me retrouvais par malheur coincée entre deux blocs dérivant l'un vers l'autre, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau !

 _Y/n_

Je tournai la tête vers la voix qui semblait me parler, et vis non loin, un rebord sur lequel je pouvais plus facilement me hisser. Nageant du mieux que je pu dans cette eau glaçante, je parvins, épuisée, à me hisser dessus. Toutefois, alors que j'avais fermé les yeux pour me calmer, j'entendis un craquement sonore ainsi qu'un bruit d'eau que l'on déplace ; et pas une petite quantité.

Paniquée, j'ouvris les yeux et me mis à grippai le plus vite possible à la paroi glissante pour me mettre à l'abri de l'iceberg qui s'apprêtait à heurter mon lieu de repos de plein fouet ! Plusieurs fois, je perdis pied et glissai de quelques mètres en bas, me poussant juste après à accélérer le rythme de mon ascension. Je parvins tout de même au sommet, et alors que seul ma jambe gauche restait encore entre les deux blocs, je réussis à la retirer avant que les deux n'entrent en collision.

Relativement hors de danger, je laisser tomber ma tête en arrière dans la neige et, les yeux fermés, me concentrai sur ma respiration laborieuse. Une fois cette dernière calmée, je rouvris les yeux, et vis un ciel gris-bleu et nuageux ; rien de bien extraordinaire, à la différence que, les flocons qui auraient normalement dû me tomber dessus, semblaient au contraire, s'envoler vers les cieux... mais où donc avais-je échoué ?

 _Y/n_

Encore cette voix ?! Je me redressai, tremblante ; l'hypothermie me guettait à n'en pas douter. Alors, avançant tant bien que mal dans l'épaisse couche de neige, je parcourais les étendues désertiques sans pour autant savoir où j'allais. Au bout d'un moment, j'eus l'impression que mon bras endommagé était bien plus lourd qu'avant. Prenant sur moi, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma blessure et faillis vomir en en voyant l'état.  
L'os de mon avant bars était apparent et, du au froid, des stalactites de sang s'étaient formés et entremêlés tout du long, donnant ainsi à mon bras un aspect légèrement tentaculaire. La peau tout autour, était bleu-violacée, et parmi les engelures, je voyais peu à peu que certains morceaux étaient déjà congelés. 'Ce n'est qu'on cauchemar... rappelles-toi : ce n'est qu'on cauchemar... j'ai déjà vu bien pire...' me répétais-je en boucle.  
Soudain, des plaintes parvinrent à mes oreilles et, me rapprochant d'un pas hésitant, j'arrivai devant un gouffre sombre d'où s'élevaient des pleurs, des sanglots ainsi que des cris. Je longeais le bord, histoire de voir quelque chose à l'intérieur et, par mégarde, je trébuchai sur un objet et dévalai la pente. Je glissai de plus en plus vite, les aspérités me tailladant le ventre, les bras et les jambes. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me raccrocher à quelque chose, sans jamais regarder se qui m'attendait en contre-bas. Dans ces effort désespérés, j'y laissai plusieurs de mes ongles et, au moment ou je sentis mon corps quitter la surface, j'entrai en contact avec ce qui me sembla être des branches.  
Elles aussi, telles des milliers d'aiguilles, m'entaillaient le corps et au moment où je sortis de cette forêt de douleur, je percutai quelque chose qui, au son, me sembla se briser en mille morceaux.

\- « Quelle descente...et moi qui pensais que la chute de l'histoire était la fin de tout » murmurais-je en m'adossant à la paroi que je venais de dévaler. Heureusement pour moi, malgré cette impressionnante chute, aucun de mes membres ne semblait s'être brisé... comme quoi les chute les plus spectaculaires ne sont pas toujours les plus dangereuses.

 _Y/n_

Inexplicablement, je ressentis le besoin d'aller voir d'où venait cette voix qui semblait m'appeler. M'appuyant à la paroi, je me relevai et m'aventurai dans les bois. Malgré les quelques raies de lumière qui parvenaient à percer le voile de dentelle que formaient les très nombres branches qui s'enchevêtraient au dessus de ma tête, le tout restait particulièrement sombre et, m'aidant des arbres, j'avançais lentement entre les racines et rochers gelés. Tout était si silencieux... où était passé les gémissements que j'entendais d'en haut ? Les plaintes, les sanglots... ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je fus remmenée à la réalité quand mon pied se trouva pris dans une racine, et me fit tomber, tête la première, dans une flaque d'eau à moitié gelée. Relevant la tête et me débarrassant de la boue qui me bouchait la vue, je restais à plat ventre et, alors que j'allais me relever, je vis quelque chose de brillant dans l'eau. Étendant mon bras le plus que je pus, j'attrapai l'objet et, m'asseyant sur mes mollets, j'en enlevai la saleté. Une pièce d'argent d'apparence très ancienne ; je la retournai, et trouvai sur sa face, une étoile de David presque effacée... 'Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?' me demandai-je perplexe.  
Mais mon regard fut attiré par un autre objet brillant ; je l'attrapai, encore une pièce d'argent... la même. J'en vis alors d'autre un peu plus loin alors, suivant ce 'tracer' avec prudence, j'arrivai devant un arbre mort, mais dont les fleurs semblaient flotter tout autour comme figée dans le temps. Je m'approchai pour en observer une et, voyant le nombre de pétales ainsi que la couleur rose-glacée de cette fleur, il me sembla me trouver devant un arbre de Judée. J'en fis le tour, cette étonnante apesanteur un véritable mystère pour mon esprit scientifique et logique.

Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose s'agiter derrière moi ; je tournai la tête ; rien. Regardant frénétiquement autour de moi, mon regard se figea quand quelque chose de froid et humide me tomba sur le front. Tremblante, je portai une main à mon front, et vis que due l'eau trônait en son milieu. Je levai alors mon regard vers sa cime, je fus horrifiée de découvrir un corps pendu. Me reculant d'un pas rapide, je pus 'contempler' le corps momifié par la glace qui pendait parmi les fleurs.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit nom de Dieu ?! » murmurai-je incrédule.

\- « Dieu ne pourra rien pour toi ici femme. » fit remarquer une voix étrange.

\- « Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! » dis-je incertaine mon regard frénétique.

\- « Là-haut femme, là-haut... » répondis la voix. Je tournai alors mon regard vers le haut, et fus grandement étonnée de voir que le cadavre avait tourné sa tête vers moi. « c'est rare, de voir de voir des êtres vivants par ici... êtes-vous, vous aussi à la recherche d'un être cher ? » dit-il d'un air intrigué.

\- « 'Moi aussi' ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demandai-je intriguée.

\- « Un homme il y a bien longtemps déambulait ici à la recherche de sa bien-aimée... Béatrice je crois, était son nom... » répondit-il pensif. « Mais toi, femme, que viens-tu faire dans le cercle des traîtres ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Je ne sais pas, je dormais, puis je marchais dans le noir, j'ai été attaquée, suis tombée dans l'eau j'ai survécu à une chute d'au moins trente mètres, et maintenant je parle à un mort... c'est un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar ! » exclamai-je, un rire nerveux se formant au fond de ma gorge.

\- « Hm, je m'étonne que vous n'ayant rien rencontré ici... si j'étais toi femme, je ne me fierais à rien ici... pas même à moi... après tout... NE SUIS-JE DONC PAS VOTRE JUDAS ?! QUE VAUT MA PAROLE, CELLE D'UN TRAÎTRE ?! » Hurla-t-il en riant. A ce moment, des hurlement bestiaux et grognement retentirent, leur écho se répercutant sur les parois gelées de la brumeuse cuvette.

Sans demander mon reste, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et partis à tout allure dans la forêt. J'étais véritablement poursuivie, par quoi ? Je ne le savais pas, je ne voulais pas le savoir ! Mais malgré tous mes efforts, il semblait que ces chose gagnaient du terrain... il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour me coincer. Soudain, du coin de l'œil, je vis quelque chose dans un arbre et, m'accrochant à un arbre pour prendre un tournant en épingle, je l'évitai de peu.  
Mais même avec la légère avance que j'y avais gagné, je la perdis bien vite à cause des pierres et racines qui jonchaient le sol, et que l'épais brouillard camouflait à la perfection.

J'entendais à présent leur respiration haletante et, au moment où ce bruit sembla à peine plus lointain et que le vacarme de cette cavalcade manqua un temps, je compris que cette chose se préparait à bondir sur moi. Alors, voyant une mare juste devant moi, ainsi qu'une cage de torture suspendu en son milieu, je courus le plus vite possible, et sautai en m'y accrochant.  
Cette action fut suivie d'un grand éclaboussement suivit de rugissement furieux. Avec l'élan, la cage m'avait permis d'atteindre l'autre côté de la mare et, du coin de l'œil, je crus voir que mon poursuivant était à son tour attaqué. Toutefois, je ne perdis pas mon temps à l'observation, car d'autres étaient à mes trousses.

Je n'en pouvais plus, mes poumons me brûlaient tout comme ma gorge, mes mollets hurlaient épileptiques et, mes cheveux en bataille et boueux collaient à mon front. Je tentai un cou d'œil en arrière, et vis que deux masses sombres gigantesques aux yeux ardents me poursuivaient sans relâche. Je détournai la tête, et failli perdre l'équilibre en m'arrêtant net devant un gouffre béant. Je regardai alors vers mes poursuivants, et me baissai à temps pour laisser passer l'un d'entre eux au dessus de moi et dans la fosse ; Plus qu'un.

Cette pause fut de courte durée, car un craquement venant des fourrés m'annonça que le dernier était déjà là. Cependant, je ne pouvais plus fuir et étant donné que la position du monstre m'était encore inconnue, je ne pouvait me permettre de foncer tête baisser en croisant les doigts. Le regard vif et mes jambes impatientes, je pris le parti d'observer tout mouvement suspect et d'agir en conséquence. Au bout d'une éternité, je vis les buissons s'agiter et entendis des bruits de pas dans la neige. Prête à détaler, j'attendis de voir ses yeux.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps car, bientôt un être sombre aux yeux de jade, me dominant de plusieurs mètres laissa apparaître sa gigantesque patte griffue dépasser des fourrés où il se cachait. D'après l'articulation, ce devait-être une patte antérieur. Toutefois, je fus légèrement 'surprise' par les longs doigts crochus aux griffes acérées qui se refermèrent sur un tronc proche.  
Ce n'était pas le moment de faire de la zoologie alors, tentant le tout pour le tout, je m'élançais sur sa droite puisque sa 'dextre' était visible et donc plus facile à éviter. Par chance, je parvins à le passer, mais il me restait encore à le distancer et, malheureusement pour moi, je me retrouvais dans la clairière de Judas. Sachant que cette chose serait bientôt là, je me cachai dans une aspérité que les racines de l'arbre avaient formé, et m'y faufilai du mieux que je pus. Peu après, la chose déboula dans la clairière, ses pattes, les seules choses qui m'étaient visibles. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche et mon nez dans l'espoir de diminuer le bruit de ma respiration, et observais l'être.

Quatre pattes, mais aucunes ne ressemblaient à celle qui avait enserré le tronc... en avait-il six ? Ma réponse vint quand j'aperçus de grandes 'mains' pendre devant ses antérieurs ; il en avait six ! Dans mon observation, je ne tardai pas à remarquer un comportement des plus étrange ; alors que ce truc avançait 'calment', il eu un soubresaut et fit un écart à la manière d'un cheval voulant éviter un serpent. S'en suivirent des cris bestiaux entre le brame et le hennissement, ainsi que des 'cabrioles' et finalement, il détala je ne sais où.

Déconcertée par un tel changement d'attitude, je sortis de mon trou après avoir regardé si rien ne m'attendait à l'extérieur, et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où toute cette mascarade avait commencé. Et à cet endroit, sous une fine couche de poudreuse, je vis l'une des pièces que j'avais vu à mon arrivée.  
'Hm, cette chose est peut-être sensible à l'argent... et si la simple vu d'une de ces pièces le met dans un tel état, que ce passerait-il si jamais il venait à l'ingérer ?' me demandais-je en fouillant dans ma poche. J'en sortis deux pièces, mais si je m'en souvenais bien, il y en avait vingt-sept autres dans la nature... toutefois, il me fallait les chercher et je ne pensais pas pouvoir passer devant Judas sans qu'il ne me mette encore une fois dans la merde. J'eus alors une idée ; j'escaladai l'arbre du mieux que je pus, et une fois montée, je m'approchai silencieusement de la corde qui maintenait le traître à sa branche ; j'y arrivai et me mis au travail ; tout d'abord, il me fallait défaire le nœud.  
C'est donc silencieusement, que je commençais à défaire les différents entrelacements. Bien que ce ne fut pas chose facile avec une seule main, je parvins tout de même à compléter la première partie de mon plan, et me félicitai même de voir qu'en tombant face contre terre, la neige étouffait ses cris.  
Je ne perdis pas de temps à descendre, et me précipitai vers l'amas de pièces qui se trouvaient devant l'arbre ainsi qu'à l'entrée de la clairière. 'Treize ; ça devrait suffire' me dis-je.

Enchaînant sur la deuxième partie de mon plan, je passai derrière Judas et lui décochai un coup de pied dans la tête puis, partis me percher dans l'arbre en attendant la venue de la créature. Alors que Judas s'époumonait en bas, je pris un de mes lacet et en entourait les pièce pour être sûre qu'elles ne se disperseraient pas. Soudain, le son d'un galop se fit entendre et bientôt, la chose était de retour. J'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprocher, puis Judas commença à 'insulter' la chose qui, de ce que j'avais compris, venait de le soulever et, avec une dextérité toute particulière, l'attacha à nouveau à sa branche. Je choisis ce moment pour agir, et me montrant, je brandis la 'balle' de pièces, et, priant pour que mon lancé de boule de papier dans les poubelles m'aie préparé à ce moment, je jetai le tout dans la gueule béante de la créature qui essayait à présent de me dévorer.

Par chance, les pièces furent avalées, mais mon hypothèse sembla tomber à l'eau. En effet, au lieu de le détruire comme je l'avais espéré, cette action me parus le rendre encore plus agressif qu'à l'accoutumé. Laissant tomber le macchabée, la créature enragée élança ses immenses bras vers moi et me manqua de peu... enfin presque. Je remarquai bien vite que mon bras dont l'os transperçait ma peau, ne tenait plus qu'à 'un fil' et, dans l'urgence, j'attrapai mon bras, l'arrachai au reste et, m'en servant comme d'un poignard, j'esquivai ses attaques et me jetai sur sa tête. Me tenant à la seule force de mes jambes et bras valide, mon 'arme' à la bouche, je me suspendis à l'aide de mes jambes à sa nuque, évitant ses dents ainsi que ses bras dans un rodéo endiablé, je lui transperçai frénétiquement la tête et tout ce que je parvenais à atteindre. Au bout d'un moment et après bon nombre de coups, la créature tituba et s'effondra au sol pour se décomposer en un instant, ses os réduis en poudre.

\- « CHIENNE ! SAIS TU SEULEMENT CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! IL VA VENIR POUR NOUS MAINTENANT ! IL VA VENIR ET TU NE POURRAS RIEN CONTRE L- » hurla-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement, son visage partiellement décomposé figé dans une expression d'horreur.

 _ **Judas**_

À cet instant, j'entendis des bruits de sabot juste derrière moi, puis un souffle balaya mes cheveux vers l'avant, souffle qui fut accompagné d'un renâclement équin. Figée sur place, je sursautai néanmoins quand un coup puissant fut porté au traître le choc, envoyant sa tête sur mes genoux. À ce moment, bien que fatiguée et gravement blessée, je parvins à rouler hors de porté des sabots qui allaient s'écraser sur moi.

Tenant mon moignon, je me relevai en hâte, mais fus stoppée dans ma fuite par un coup tout aussi violent. Je bifurquai, mais fus à nouveau arrêtée par la même arme. Je me retournai alors, et fus d'autant plus horrifiée par le destrier que par le cavalier ; grand, large d'épaule et vêtu d'une armure imposante accompagnée d'une cape noire en lambeaux et d'une fourrure mitée, seul la tête manquait à ce cavalier... tête que je ne vis qu'après ; un crâne putréfié où un sourire ignoble était étalé, se logeait sous son bras. Quand au cheval ; au moins un mètre quatre-vingt au garrot, les jambes puissantes et la posture fière, il portait lui aussi des marques de morsure et de putréfaction avancée.

Soudain, il pointa son indexe vers moi. Dans un mouvement de recule, je trébuchai sur la tête de Judas qui avait roulé, et me retrouvai, tremblante, à la merci de ce bourreau impitoyable. Puis, à ma grande surprise, il releva sa main, agitant son doigt de droite à gauche comme pour me signifier que je n'étais pas sa priorité... ou que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal... et j'espérais très fortement que la première hypothèse soit la bonne ! La réponse arriva rapidement car, après avoir repris son... 'fouet' de vertèbres entre ses mains, il le rangea et se remis en marche. Soupirant, je me levai et me remis en route mais m'arrêtai quand j'entendis le galop d'un cheval se rapprocher rapidement de moi. Au moment où je tournai la tête pour voir d'où venait se bruit, je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol et me retrouvai face à l'épaule d'un cheval sur laquelle la galle avait dû faire des ravages !

N'osant rien dire de peur de finir comme l'apôtre, je me tus même si je ne pus toutefois m'empêcher de gémir de douleur à chaque branche contre laquelle ma tête se 'frottait'. Bien vite, nous arrivâmes devant le gouffre dans lequel le monstre était tombé. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il m'attrapa par le col, et me lança dans la fosse.

 _Biiip Biiiip Biiip_

Ouvrant les yeux, je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit. Par réflexe, j'attrapai mon bras précédemment sectionné, et fus soulagée de voir que ce n'était, en effet, qu'un autre cauchemar.

'Plus JAMAIS de film romantique avant de dormir !'


	4. Chapter 4

J'avais toujours détesté les samedis ; rien à faire, les bibliothèque fermaient plus tôt, les programmes télé était d'un vide affligeant et pour couronner le tout, je n'avais pas eu la moindre nouvelle de Jack depuis mon infernal cauchemar de la dernière fois. C'était étrange de dire ça, mais étrangement, cet élan d'adrénaline me manquait un peu. Et même si je devais souvent me taper un sprint pour choper mon train ou encore stressais comme une malade pour les examens... je- il n'y avait pas ce truc, cette 'étincelle', ce picotement dans les mains qui me donnait l'impression d'être en vie... 'Je me pose trop de questions...' me dis-je en reposant mes fiches.

A ce moment, mon portable sonna ; un numéro inconnu s'afficha. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je décrochai, et tombai sur nul autre que n/m/a.

\- « Y/n ? Ah enfin, bon j'irais pas par quatre chemins ; on va à la piscine cet aprèm... penses-tu, Ô chère amie, pouvoir nous honorer de ta présence en ce jour ensoleillé et ceux malgré la quantité gargantuesque de fiches à mémoriser ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton théâtral.

\- « Toi t'as encore suivi Samuel au cours de théâtre... » dis-je en souriant.

\- « Nooooon, penses-tu ? Enfin bref, tu viens ou pas ? » demanda-t-elle, un léger bruit de fond s'élevant derrière elle. Je ne répondis rien pendant un moment et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose et quand je l'attrapai et le présentai à mes yeux, je vis la pince que Jack m'avait fabriquée... pouvais-je vraiment aller m'amuser en ne sachant rien de ce qui se passait avec lui ? Pouvais-je vraiment me couper de tout ça pendant une journée complète et faire comme avant ? « y/nnn~ » appela-t-elle.

\- « Allez y/n j'ai fait de la muscu cette été ; t'auras l'insigne honneur d'en voir les fruits ! » ajouta une voix qui n'appartenait à nul autre qu'à Jacques.

\- « Le chocolat ça fond tu sais, surtout avec ce soleil » répondis-je en riant. « C'est d'accord ; je viens. On va à Saverne ? » demandai-je, ma voix à demi-couverte part les rires et cris de joie des autres.

\- « Nan on va à Strasbourg, ils ont fini les rénovations et je meurs d'envie de voir ce qu'ils y ont fait. Alors rendez-vous à la Place Broglie dans une heure, une heure et demie... Allez, à plus ! » dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Sans perdre de temps, j'embarquai mon maillot ainsi que le stricte nécessaire et laissai une note pour ma mère sur la table de la cuisine. Attrapant ma veste, je m'avançai pour prendre mes clefs, quand je me rendis compte que quelque chose manquai : mon pendentif.  
Je retournai dans ma chambre en quatrième vitesse, et une fois mon pendentif autour du cou, je soupirai de soulagement ; maintenant je pouvais y aller. Je mon vélo, le laissai à la gare, pris le premier train vers Strasbourg, et après quarante minutes de trajet, j'arrivai enfin à la gare centrale. D'un pas tout aussi pressé, je courus prendre le tram C, et arrivai Place Broglie avec au moins vingt minutes d'avance.

Pour patienter, je m'assis sur un des nombreux bancs qui se trouvaient sur la place et continuai ma lecture en attendant. Au bout d'un moment, des gens m'interpellèrent ; des vacanciers qui voulaient que je les prennent en photo. J'acceptai et ils se placèrent devant le monument. Je reculai pour avoir le meilleur angle, quand je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais que trop bien le monument devant lequel ils se tenaient. Je pris néanmoins la photo, leur rendis leur appareil, et restai plantée devant le lieu même où tout avait commencé ; L'Opéra de Strasbourg

À mesure que je le contemplais, les souvenirs de cette nuit me revinrent en mémoire : les accrocs avec Liz, la trahison de Habet, les termites, les enfants mutilés... notre première marque d'affection... et la boîte... 'Maintenant que j'y pense, à quoi pouvais bien lui servir cette boîte si sa destruction n'entraînait pas sa mort ? Peut-être cette action l'avait uniquement affaibli... cela expliquerait son impuissance face à Isaac... mais s'il était affaibli, resterait-il au même niveau que lors de notre dernier moment ensemble ou bien, comme une saignée, cette 'blessure' le laisserait se vider de son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement ?!' pensai-je affolée, ma main resserrée sur le pendentif. Était-est-ce la raison de son absence ? Était-il affaibli au point de ne plus pouvoir me faire apparaître dans son monde ? Non... si ça en avait été le cas, si Jack avait eu un problème Léna m'en aurait avertie ! Elle ne laisserait jamais Jack dans un état pareil...

\- « BOUH !» hurla une voix derrière moi. Par réflexe, je me retournai et attrapant sa main, je lui tordis le bras et le mis à terre.

\- « Hé y/n, c'est pas un cours d'auto-défense ici... et puis c'est pas comme si Jacques était un danger imminent...» dit n/m/a en riant. Je le laissai se relever et m'excusai pour avoir été si brutale ; il me mis la main sur l'épaule en souriant, et nous partîmes tous les quatre prendre le bus qui allait bientôt arriver.

Nous dûmes rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu dans le bus, car une voiture un peu plus loin était entrée dans un lampadaire, et finalement, après plus de vingt minutes, nous arrivâmes à la piscine de la Kibitzenau. L'architecture, bien que trop moderne à mon goût, en imposait tout de même. Suivant les autres, nous payâmes notre entrée avec les réductions que n/a avait ramené avec elle et nous séparâmes le temps de nous changer. Je profitai de ce moment, pour mettre la manivelle en sûreté dans une poche intérieur de mon sac. Toutefois, nous n'avions pas tant de chance que ça car, même si les prix étaient réduits en automne, ces dernier ainsi que le fait d'être samedi, ne changea pas grand chose à la foule qui se bousculait à la douche et surtout, au nombre ahurissant de gamins qui se pressaient aux toboggans.

Pendant près de deux heures, nous restâmes dans le grand bassin chauffé, mais après un arrivage particulièrement important d'enfants et de personnes âgées, nous optâmes pour le grands bassin de compétition. Seul désavantage de ce dernier, les jeunes qui faisaient la bombe des plongeoirs et rebords, sans même regarder si quelqu'un se trouvait en contre-bas. C'est alors que Jacques, fidèle à sa maturité défaillante, se mit également à plonger au beau milieu des nageurs, ce qui lui valu des reproches, et ces derniers ne venaient pas que de nous.

\- « Rhhooo ça va ! Allez les filles lâchez-vous un peu ! On est là pour rigoler ! Vous êtes pas cap' ou quoi ? » cria-t-il avant de replonger.

\- « Tu vas voir si on est 'pas cap' » lança n/m/a le poing en l'air. « Allez les filles, on va lui montrer qu'on est pas des lopettes ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de se propulser vers la margelle puis vers le plongeoir d'où elle s'élança avec force. Juste après, n/a se plongea à son tour, performant un magnifique mais douloureux plat dont elle se plaint bruyamment.

\- « HEY ! ALLEZ Y/N, À TON TOUR ! TU NE VAS QUAND MÊME PAS NOUS DIRE QUE T'AS LA TROUILLE D'UN PETIT PLONGEON DE RIEN DU TOUT ! » cria Jacques en me tirant sur le bras. Je dégageai mon bras, montai sur le rebord puis me dirigeai vers le plongeoir d'où j'avais une vue d'ensemble de la salle. Je baissai les yeux, scrutant le bassin pour être sûre de ne gêner personne, je m'apprêtais à sauter, quand une ombre furtive fit son apparition dans l'eau. Me redressant d'un coup, je failli perdre l'équilibre, mais me stabilisai au dernier moment, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- « Y/N... TU FAIS QUOI ?! ME DIS QUAND MÊME PAS QUE T'AS PEUR DE PLONGER ! » cria-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Secouant cette vision de ma tête, je fermai le yeux, pris une profonde inspiration et m'élançai. Je fendis la surface sans problème, et remontai au bout de quelque secondes. Les autres applaudissaient et sifflaient ; je leur souris en retour. Au fond, je les soupçonnais d'avoir organisé cette sortie sous l'influence de Jacques qui semblait aux anges.

Je m'apprêtai à les rejoindre, quand je sentis quelque chose frôler ma cheville puis, d'un coup sec, je fus attirée vers le fond du bassin. Par pur instinct, je me repliai sur moi-même pour atteindre ma cheville et me dégager mais une sensation gluante et froide fis reculer mes mains, et j'ouvris les yeux malgré la présence de chlore. Je le regrettai bientôt, car je me trouvai alors face au cheval le plus immonde que j'avais jamais vu ; les yeux verdâtres et vitreux, la peau lisse et visqueuse ainsi que des parties manquante de son anatomie, me firent si peur, que j'en ouvris inconsciemment la bouche. Alors que je buvais la tasse, je sentis une autre tension au niveau de ma cheville, et vis qu'une autre de ces créature venait d'attaquer mon assaillant. Ce dernier fut contraint de me lâcher, et alors que les deux se battaient et que, dû au manque d'oxygène, je perdais peu à peu connaissance, je sentis quelque chose m'agripper violemment le bras, et me tirer vers le haut... ou était-est-ce le bas... ?  
Soudain, je sentis une forte pression sur mon plexus qui me fis arquer le dos, l'eau que j'avais avalé enfin hors de mes poumons. Les yeux exorbités, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mes yeux me brûlaient, et alors que je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule, je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir et, attrapant cette chose, je le fis passer sous moi et, trouvant ce qui ressemblait à une gorge, je le serrai de toutes mes forces.  
À ce moment, je sentis que l'on m'enserrait et me débattis jusqu'au moment où je parvins à comprendre des bribes de phrases que des gens hurlaient sans cesse.

\- « Y/n ! c'est moi Jacques, calmes-toi ; c'est fini tout va bien maintenant... » dit-il en répétant continuellement la dernière partie de sa phrase, ses mains prévenant ma tête de regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux. « C'est bon c'est fini, t'as plus rien à craindre » ajouta-t-il en m'enlaçant. À ce moment, je ne savais si je pleurais à causer de la frayeur que j'avais eu, ou si l'eau chlorée en était la seule fautive. Toutefois, tournant ma tête pour voir autour de moi, je remarquai, dans le fond de la salle, une grande ombre immobile qui disparut peu après que je l'aie remarqué.

\- « Reculez mon garçon cette fille peu attaquer à tout moment.. » dit un homme derrière moi.

\- « Ne vous inquiété pas, elle est calme maintenant et je prend l'entière responsabilité de ses actions... » répondit Jacques en me serrant encore plus.

\- « Vous en êtes sûr ? Elle ne vous posera que des problè- »

\- « Ça ira merci... » répondit-il d'un ton un peu aigre. Il m'aida à me lever, récupérer mes affaires et finalement, c'est à dix-sept heures trente que nous sortîmes du bâtiment.

\- « Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Si vous voulez on peut faire un crochet par chez moi et se prendre quelque chose à boire... » demanda n/m/a un peu nerveuse. Personnellement, je ne voulais pas rester un instant de plus ici, ni avec eux... je les adorais, là n'était pas le problème... mais je ne voulais pas leur causer plus de soucis.

\- « Je-je crois que je vais rentrer... j'me sens pas super bien... une autre fois peut-être.. » dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus. J'entendis à peine leur réponse, trop plongée dans mes pensées ; n'étais-je donc plus capable de vivre une vie normale parmi eux ? Je vérifiai que le bus qui était présent était le bon et, voyant que c'était le cas, je montai et m'installai le plus possible à l'arrière.

\- « Allez y/n fais-moi un peu de place » dit joyeusement Jacques en s'affalant à côté de moi. « j'te raccompagne » annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Tout au long du trajet, Jacques fut le seul à parler... le temps, les cours, les exams, les parents... tout y passait avec plus ou moins d'humour. Mais même si l'une au l'autre de ces remarques me fit rire, je ne parvenais toujours pas à me sortir ce moment de la tête, et alors que nous attendions notre train, mon regard fut attiré par une ombre filiforme qui, cette fois-ci, ne sembla pas se décider à bouger.

\- « Allez rigoooooole~ » dit-il en me chatouillant. Quand il eu enfin pitié de moi, il s'arrêta mais laissa son bras autour de mes épaules. Méfiante, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction de cette ombre, et remarquai qu'elle avait disparu.

Le train arriva peu après, et une fois arrivés à Saverne, et comme il commençait à faire nuit, il me proposa de me raccompagner ; je refusai.

\- « Allez, je ne peux tout de même pas te laisser rentrer toute seule après- » dit-il avant de s'arrêter, laissant un silence particulièrement gênant s'installer. Je lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais avant même que je n'ai le temps de monter sur mon vélo, il me pris la main et commença à balbutier quelque chose de vaguement compréhensible.

\- « Jacques... si tu veux me dire quelque chose, fait simple ; je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes ! » dis-je sentant une migraine arriver.

\- «Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connais maintenant, etjevoulaissavoirsituaccepteraidesortiravecmoi ! » dit-il d'un trait. Le temps de décomposer sa phrase et de l'assembler pour en faire une suite logique de mots... et je me mis soudain à regretter amèrement de lui avoir demandé de mieux s'expliquer.

\- « Je te demande pardon ? » dis-je dans l'espoir d'avoir mal compris. C'est quand il ne me quitta pas des yeux que cet espoir mourut de la façon la plus lamentable possible. Il approcha son visage du mien et dis les mots que je ne voulais plus entendre que d'un autre. Je baissai rapidement la tête, ses lèvres se posant sur mon front. Il se recula lentement, son regard mélancolique ; le geste était clair.

Je m'excusai, et partis en vélo le plus vite possible ; jamais rien ne se passait comme je le souhaitais !

Il était environs sept heure quand j'arrivai chez moi et, voyant que la maison était encore vide et comme je n'avais clairement pas faim, je décidai d'aller me coucher immédiatement ; au moins je serrais parée pour demain.


	5. Chapter 5

Je m'endormis rapidement cette fois-ci ; vingt minutes tout au plus. Et pour une fois, mon sommeil ne déboucha pas sur un cauchemar... peut-être cette partie de mon cerveau se reposait de la frayeur de cette après-midi... Actuellement, j'étais en train de marcher sur un chemin de campagne ; calme, balayé par les vents avec une légère odeur de fleur et d'iode.  
Immobile au milieu du chemin de terre battue, je restai là, droite sur mes jambes, offrant mon visage à la fraîcheur des embruns.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose tirer sur ma manche et, au moment où je baissai la tête pour voir ce qui pouvais bien me tirer, je vis le petit visage de Léna.

\- « Léna ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je étonnée. Autre que sa simple présence, l'expression sur son visage me sembla étrange et, alors que j'allais lui poser la question, le paysage se mis soudainement à défiler à toute vitesse, perdant ses couleurs au passage. Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous trouvâmes à l'entrée de cirque où tous les enfants s'étaient étrangement rassemblés. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se p- » je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'un cris perçant déchira le silence qui régnait ici. Ne perdant pas de temps, Léna me traîna avec force et rapidité vers la tente principale, et une fois à l'intérieur, je ne sus si je devais être désespérée, enragée ou brisée.. !

Accroché au mât principale, pendait le corps ensanglanté d'un homme de grande taille qui gémissait faiblement. Soudain, quelque chose de brillant attira mon œil, et sortant de l'ombre, Jack s'avançait vers sa victime avec un scalpel à la main, et une étrange grimace qui donnait un aspect dangereux et extatique à ses traits.

\- **« Alors gamin, on s'approprie les affaires des autres ? Ta chienne de mère ne t'as donc jamais dit que 'donner c'est donner et reprendre c'est voler' ? »** demanda-t-il à l'homme, sa voix plaine de venin. Ce dernier, apparemment bâillonné, ne parvins qu'à émettre une suite de gémissements désespérés et craintifs. **« Non, non... bien sûr qu'elle ne te l'as pas dit~ »** dit Jack d'un ton presque mielleux, **« sinon comment ce ferait-il QUE TOI, INSIGNIFIANTE MERDE PARMI TANT D'AUTRES, AIS LE PUTAIN DE CULOT DE MARCHER SUR MES PLATES-BANDES ! »** hurla-t-il en tirant sur le scalpe de sa victime. **« TU LA CONNAIS SANS DOUTE DEPUIS PLUS LONGTEMPS QUE MOI... MAIS SÂCHES SALE MORVEUX, QUE C'EST DANS MES BRAS QU'ELLE A TROUVÉ REFUGE ! JE L'AI SEDUITE, DEFENDUE... TU NE ME LA PRENDRAS JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS ?! ELLE EST MIENNE ! ET CE N'EST PAS AVEC TES PROMESSES DE GRAND AMOUR QUE TU CONVINCRAS QUI QUE CE SOIT ; et tu sais pourquoi?~ »** demanda Jack sur un ton sur lequel on parlerais à un petit enfant. L'homme secoua la tête, ses yeux verts exorbités. 'Minute ! Ses yeux v-' il n'avait tout de même pas... Plaçant ses grandes mains griffus sur le visage de l'homme qui me sembla de plus en plus être Jacques, je vis que Jack avait approché sa tête au plus près, son nez contre celui de sa victime. **« Tout simplement parce que, quand j'aurais fini de jouer avec toi... PAS UNE SEULE FEMME, PAS MÊME LA PLUS HIDEUSE PARMI LES LÉPREUSES NE VOUDRA T'APPROCHER À MOINS DE TROIS MILES ! »** rugit-il avant d'éclater en un fou rire que je n'avais plus entendu depuis bien longtemps.

Soudain, son rire mourut, et relevant son bras armé, un sourire épouvantable s'étira sur ses lèvres d'encre. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, comment tout cela... ?

\- **« Comme on dit ; pas de bras... »** commença-t-il en abaissant son scalpel au niveau des articulations des épaules de Jacques.

\- « JACK ! » hurlai-je, ma voix plus forte et sûre que je ne l'aurai jamais espérée en une telle situation.

\- strong« Prends un numéro chérie et fait la queue comme tout le monde, je m'occuperai de ton cas quand j'en aurais fini avec cette sombre raclure. »/strong Gronda-t-il sa voix tranchante. En premier lieu choquée, je me repris vite et, m'avançant le plus vite possible vers eux, je me postai devant Jacques ; mes yeux plantés dans ceux de Jack.

\- « Jack si tu as un problème niveau sentiment et que ça nous concerne ; alors ça ne regarde que nous deux, et span style="text-decoration: underline;"rien/span que nous deux ! » dis-je ma voix un peu tremblante. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus eu peur de Jack, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux avait changé ; quelque chose les avait assombris. UN silence régnait à présent dans le chapiteau et, dans un craquement d'os ainsi que bruit d'habit que l'on froisse, Jack se pencha en avant ; ses yeux à niveau avec les miens.

Nous restâmes comme ça pendant un moment, en pleine bataille de regard ; nous n'avions plus besoin de mots pour nous convaincre ; nos yeux s'en chargeraient pour nous. Au bout d'une éternité plongée dans ses yeux dont la sclérotique était étrangement noire, il leva sa main droite, et claqua des doigts. L'instant d'après, Léna entra dans mon champs de vision périphérique.

\- **« Léna celui-là est pour toi ; fais-toi la main dessus... j'ai à faire. »** dit-il en donnant le scalpel à la gamine. Puis, lentement, il se redressa et les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers son atelier. Préparant mes arguments pour la suite ainsi que mes nerfs, je le suivis, demandant au passage à Léna de se modérer, et baissai le rideau qui séparait l'atelier du reste derrière moi.

Bien qu'il vive presque entièrement dans cette partie du chapiteau, la 'pièce' était particulièrement peu illuminée, et si ce n'était pour les deux bougies sur son bureau, nous serions actuellement dans le noir complet. Soudain, alors que je m'approchai du centre de l'atelier, je failli trébuchet plusieurs fois sur des objets jonchant le sol... la plupart d'entre eux, déjà cassés ou portant des marques de morsures. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici ?! Jack était bordélique ; c'était un fait, mais jamais à ce point !

\- **« J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison... Léna n'a jamais laissé de souvenirs mémorables... »** grogna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le grand coffre de grand-mère où il 'rangeait' ou plutôt entassait la majeure partie de son bazar. Nous nous regardâmes pendant un moment puis, après une profonde inspiration, je me décidai à initier la conversation.

\- « Jack, j-je ne te comprends pas... à quoi bon s'en prendre à un de mes amis pour quelque chose qui ne s'est jamais passé ? » dis-je avec un calme tout relatif.

\- **« HA ! T'as de drôles d'amis tien ! Deux qui passent leur temps à piailler et un qui n'est même pas foutu de parler intelligiblement... vos conversations doivent êtres passionnantes !... »** dit-il d'un ton moqueur, son sourire toujours présent, mais bien plus amer.

\- « C'est sûr que tu es bien placé pour te moquer... un psychopathe et des enfants morts qui n'ont même plus la capacité de parler... c'est sûr que chez vous les discussions doivent porter loin ! » répliquai-je un tantinet irritée.

\- **« Eux au moins ne me poignardent pas dans le dos pour un 'oui' ou pour un 'non' ! »** dit-il en serrant les dents, sa voix au combien venimeuse.

\- « Mais combien de fois dois-je te répéter que RIEN ne s'est passé ! » dis-je, ma voix un peu plus haute que l'autre fois.

\- **« 'Rien ne s'est passé' ? Mais oui, bien sûr ! J'ai roulé un patin à un mec alors que je suis déjà prise mais rien ne S'EST PASSÉ HEIN ?! »** hurla-il en se levant du coffre, ses iris plus blancs que jamais. **« MAIS J'T'EN PRIE, TAILLE LUI UNE PIPE TANT QU'ON Y EST : JE SUIS SÛR QUE C'EST UN TRUC QUI SE FAIT ENTRE AM- »** il n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase car, profondément outrée par ses propos, j'avais attrapé la première chose qui m'était tombé sous la main, et lui en avais collé une.

\- « QU'EST-CE QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS DANS LA NOTION 'D'AMI' ?! CERTES IL M'A PROPOSÉ DE SORTIR AVEC LUI ; ÇA JE NE LE NIERAIS PAS. MAIS JAMAIS, AU GRAND JAMAIS JE NE L'AURAIS LAISSÉ M'EMBRASSER ! » hurlai-je, mon poing serré sur l'objet qui avait le malheur d'y être.

\- strong« Alors dans ce cas ; POURQUOI TU L'AS LAISSÉ FAIRE !? »/strong demanda-t-il sarcastique.

\- « JE NE L'AI PAS LAISSÉ JUSTEMENT ! POURQUOI N'ARRIVES-TU PAS À ME FAIRE CONFIANCE !? QU'EST-CE QUI TE FAIT SI PEUR ?! POUR TE SENS TU SI ILLÉGITIME?! » hurlai-je en retour.

\- **« PARCE QUE SI J'AI BUTÉ ISAAC C'EST PAS POUR M'EN FARCIR UNE VARIANTE EN JUPONS! »** hurla-t-il à son tour, nos visages s'étant rapprochés pour voir qui reculerait en premier. À cette réplique, je sentis toute ma colère être remplacée par une profonde tristesse... me comparaît-il réellement à Isaac ? Avait-il seulement peur de l'abandon, qu'on lui fasse miroiter du bonheur, pour mieux lui reprendre et passer à un autre 'jouet'... ?

\- « Jack... jamais je ne ferais ça... à personne... et certainement pas à toi... » dis-je incrédule, des larmes au bord des yeux.

\- **« MAIS C'EST ÇA LE PROBLÈME CHÉRIE ; TU CROIS NE PAS POUVOIR LE FAIRE, MAIS DÈS QUE J'AI LE DOS TOURNÉ ; TU TE BARRES AVEC LE PREMIER VENU ! C'EST DANS VOTRE NATURE À VOUS AUTRES HUMAINS... TOUS MAUVAIS JUSQU'À LA MOELLE ! »** hurla-t-il en agrippant mon ma mâchoire. **« Comme quoi, les gosses ne sont pas les seuls à donner de faux espoirs... ! »** dit-il, ses pupilles rétractées en deux minuscules points noirs. Je ne me débâtai pas, car je savais que le moindre mouvement de jambes, ne ferait qu'augmenter la douleur que je ressentais déjà dans tout mon crâne. Tâchant de me calmer, je ne fis pour tout geste, que de mettre l'une de mes mains sur celle qui m'enserrait. Quelques instants plus tard, ses pupilles étaient revenues à la normale, et il me laissa retomber à terre. Me massant la mâchoire, je le regardai s'asseoir sur sa vieille chaise d'atelier qui n'était décidément pas faite pour lui, et le faisait paraître encore plus grand en comparaison.

Pour une première dispute en temps que 'couple', celle-ci avait le mérite de mettre à nu pas mal de problèmes... peut-être était-il temps de mettre toutes ces incertitudes au clair. Je m'approchait de lui, passai un main dans ses cheveux, mais d'un geste de tête, il s'en dégagea.

\- « Jack... » appelai-je sans qu'il ne daigne même me regarder. Je soupirai, pris une chaise, et m'assis à côté de lui comme je le faisait quelques mois auparavant. Toutefois, je voyais bien qu'il ne cherchait qu'à s'occuper les mains. Il tremblait, et jamais au grand jamais il ne tremblait quand il s'occupait d'un travail aussi minutieux que celui de réparer un mécanisme d'horlogerie... pas même d'excitation... mais je ne dis rien et attendis patiemment qu'il craque.

Soudain, un hoquet se fit entendre, puis un autre... et encore et encore et encore ; l'abcès était percé. J'approchai alors ma main de son épaule, mais au moment où j'allais la toucher, il fracassa l'objet sur lequel il travaillait sur le bureau et, se levant, il balaya toute la surface d'un violent revers du bras qui envoya valser tous les objets qui s'y trouvaient.

\- « Jack.. » dis-je en me levant inquiète.

\- **« Ferme la... ferme la... ferme la... FERME LA ! »** hurla-t-il en martelant la surface de son poing, pour finalement, en un coup destructeur, la briser en deux. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de dire ni de faire quoi que ce soit, car Jack avait encore une fois enserré mon cou ainsi que ma mâchoire tout en me soulevant à au moins un mètre du sol. **« JE REFUSE DE ME FAIRE AVOIR ENCORE UNE FOIS, JE REFUSE DE M'ENFERMER DANS UN MENSO- »** il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses muscles se crispèrent et son visage se tordis en une grimace de douleur. Soudain, il me lâcha et, alors que je me relevai, je me précipitai pour lui éviter de tomber trop durement sur le sol.

Tous deux à genoux, sa tête reposait sur mon épaule, ses mains labourant mon dos et tout son être parcouru de tremblements. Inquiète au plus haut point, je me décalait et, dégageant ses mèches en bataille, je cherchai son visage et horrifiée, je vis que la sclérotique de son œil gauche était totalement noire contrairement à celle du droit. Sentant des larmes se former aux coins de mes yeux, je posai un baiser sur son front, sous ses deux yeux et finalement sur ses lèvres.

\- « Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais... je t'aime trop pour faire ça » dis-je en repensant aux treize années que nous avions tous deux passés dans cette maudite boîte à attendre un bonheur qui jamais n'était venu ; notre mensonge.


	6. Chapter 6

Après avoir réussis à convaincre les enfants que Jack ne représentait plus aucun danger, nous le portâmes jusqu'à sa paillasse. Le pauvre était brûlant, mais ce n'était pas juste une petite quarantaine de degrés, non... là, je soupçonnais les soixante bien tapés !

\- « Léna, il faudrait que tu me ramène une bassine d'eau... ET NE ME RAPPORTES PAS DU SANG ! » criai-je en voyant qu'elle était déjà en train de sortir de la tente. Je reportai mon attention sur Jack ; la respiration sifflante, ses mèches collées à son front par la sueur et ses tremblements incessants... mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir ? Et puis d'où venait donc cette noirceur ? Pourquoi Diable, sa sclérotique gauche avait-elle viré au noir ? Une conjonctivite ?  
Après tout, si les yeux d'une personne 'normale' devenaient rouges sang... peut-être que si les veines de Jack étaient noires... cela expliquerait tout ça... ou du moins cette supposée inflammation. Mais tout ça ne m'aidait guère à comprendre les raisons de la fièvre ainsi que de la douleur qu'il avait soudainement ressenti.

\- strong« Y/n... »/strong murmura Jack, sa main tâtonnant contre la couverture qui le recouvrait. Voyant cela, je pris sa main et la serrai avec suffisamment de force pour qu'il sache que j'étais là. Caressant le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, il me rendit la pareille. **« Pourquoi être restée ? Tu voulais pas rester avec ton... 'meilleur ami' ? »** dit-il sarcastiquement, les yeux fermés.

\- « 'Ami'...Jacques n'est qu'un ami et pour la dernière fois ; il ne m'intéresse ni ne me convient. » dis-je en prenant allant chercher un morceau de tissu pour l'humidifier avec l'eau de la bassine que Léna venait de ramener. J'en trouvai finalement un, et revins à son chevet, l'humidifiai et épongeai son front avec.

\- **« Je suis pas convaincu chérie... »** répondit-il, un vague sourire en coin s'étirant tant bien que mal sur son visage fatigué. Levant les yeux au ciel pendant un instant et alors que je me penchai pour l'embrasser, j'entendis un petit rire venir de ma gauche : Léna nous espionnait.

Nous nous tournâmes vers elle, et nous n'eûmes pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle sortit en courant du chapiteau. Plutôt déconcertée par sa réaction, je ne pus supprimer un hoquet de surprise quand je me sentis être tirée en arrière.

\- **« Tag~ »** ricana Jack dont les bras m'enserraient, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du mien. Me redressant quelque peu, je m'assis sur ses genoux et écartai une mèche de devant ses yeux.

\- « you're it~... » complétai-je en comblant l'écart entre nous. C'était étonnant de le voir comme ça, peut-être même irréel... mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Pour être honnête, j'avais beau adorer ces petits moments et les chérissaient de tout mon cœur, il n'en effaçaient pas moins le manque flagrant d'expérience de Jack qui, je dois bien l'avouer, n'avait rien d'un 'champion du baiser'... quoi que niveau technique... je ne devais pas être un exemple en la matière non plus. Mais peu importait ; c'est vrai, à quoi bon embrasser comme un dieu si l'amour n'est pas présent, et à quoi bon s'imposer une perfection qui ne mériterait même pas d'être évoquée ?br /Nous nous sentions bien comme ça... deux amants drapés de leur imperfection.

Soudain, il s'arrêta ; son sourire absent et ses yeux plissés en un regard concentré.

\- **« Qu'es-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras gauche ? Où est-il ? »** demanda-t-il en se redressant. Je le regardai, puis mon bras gauche ; il était là. Je le passai donc devant mon visage, mais Jack ne sembla pas le voir... Je l'agitai alors devant son visage ; mais il ne le regardait toujours pas.

\- « Mais... il est là ...! Tu.. ne le vois pas ...? » demandai-je inquiète. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, puis posa ses doigts de mon épaule gauche ; je les sentais. Puis peu à peu, il les fit descendre le long de cette dernière, mais passé mon deltoïde, j'eus l'impression que mes veines étaient emplies d'eau glacée. Dans un mouvement de recul, je dégageai mon bras et l'attrapai ; la sensation avait disparu.

Une bonne minute passa dans le silence ; un silence très désagréable avec ça. Soudain, une singulière odeur de bois brûlé parvint à mes narines. Je me levais d'un coup et, sans tenir compte du regard interrogateur de Jack, je me mis à la recherche de l'origine de cette effluve. 'Pourvu que rien n'aie pris feu...' me dis-je en parcourant les différentes parties du chapiteau principal. Là, je retrouvai Léna et les autres en train de chuchoter et rire.

\- « Léna.. j'ai quelque chose à chercher et je ne pourrais pas surveiller Jack... tu peux t'en occuper pour moi ? » demandai-je pressée. Elle me sourit, et partit dans la direction d'où je venais. Soulagée de le savoir en de bonnes mains, je repris les recherches, et au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrivai devant une tente qui semblait moins entretenue que les autres. Laissant ce détail de côté, je soulevai le rideau qui laissa échapper une quantité abondante de fumée. J'y entrai, protégeant mon nez et bronches avec ma manche, j'avançais dans la semi-obscurité et les gaz.

Je n'en pouvais plus ; mes yeux me brûlaient, ma gorge et mes sinus étaient en feu, et pour couronner le tout, la fumée m'empêchait également de voir où j'allai, résultant en une série de collisions, entre moi et les objets qui s'amoncelaient ici. Par chance, et au bout de quelques autres minutes, je parvins à repérer un panache plus important. Je m'en approchai, et y trouvai des morceaux de bois. J'en pris un avec précaution, et mis à part le fait qu'aucune trace de braise n'était présente, le morceau fumant me sembla affreusement familier ! Je le tournai et vis que quelque chose avait été peint dessus. ' 'hing' et 'ox'... 'LAUGHING JACK IN THE BOX' ! ' pensai-je avec étonnement. Finalement, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, la pièce arrêta de dégager de la fumée, et au fur et à mesure, cette dernière se dissipa.

Intriguée par cet étrange phénomène, j'approchai ma main gauche pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de suspect, mais cette sensation glaciale m'en prévint. 'Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi j-?' Soudain, sortit de nulle part, un cri perçant brisa le silence qui régnait ici. Puis, faisant écho à cet appel 'au secours', un fou rire épouvantable parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles et me fis trembler jusqu'à la moelle.

Alertée par tout ces bruits, je sortis en courant de la tente, le morceau de bois dans ma poche, et me dirigeai vers ces derniers en espérant que rien de grave ne soit arrivé ; ni à Jack, ni aux enfants./p


	7. Chapter 7

Les hurlements s'intensifiaient, et à mesure que je m'approchai de leur source, d'autres bruits tout aussi peu rassurants s'y ajoutaient : pleurs, sanglots, craquements sinistres et bruit d'eau sous pression... 'Pour vu que ce ne soit que dans ma t-' Je m'arrêtai net ; paralysée par l'immonde spectacle.  
Riant à gorge déployée dans une véritable fontaine de sang, Jack faisait des pas de gigue tout en chantonnant sa comptine. Une bonne vingtaine de corps jonchaient le sol, la plupart déchiré au niveau de la taille, les autres, les membres arraché avec férocité, se vidaient peu à peu du sang vicié qui leur restait.

\- **« Y/n~... tu veux jouer... avec moi »** dit Jack alors qu'il venait de tourner sa tête vers moi, un sourire tranchant son visage en deux. Je reculai d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés et les larmes aux bord de ces derniers. 'Pourquoi ?' murmurai-je en continu, pourquoi devait-est-ce arriver ? À ce moment, je me rendis compte que ses yeux étaient, comme celui de gauche, complètement noir à l'exception de ses iris qui eux étaient maintenant blancs.

 _Craaack_

Un autre de ces bruits ignoble venait de parvenir à mes oreilles, et fut bientôt suivi de la chute d'un corps qui s'affala par terre dans les flaques de sang et la poussière. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose m'attraper la jambe, et alors que j'allai la retirer, je vis le petit visage de Léna se lever vers moi, ses yeux absents et son sourire distordu par une horrible plaie.

 _ **All around the mulberry bush,**_

\- « Léna... » murmurai-je en m'agenouillant auprès d'elle. Elle souffrait tellement... et je ne tardai pas à remarquer que seule la moitié supérieure de son corps était présente devant moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et ignorant la sensation dans mon bras gauche, je la serrai de toutes mes forces, mes larmes imbibant ses cheveux en bataille. « Je suis désolée... tellement désolée... je t'en supplie ; pardonne-moi ! » implorai-je en enfouissant ma tête dans ses mèches.

 _ **The monkey chased the weasel ;**_

Soudain, je sentis une main sur ma tête ; petite, fine et frêle, elle longeait mon crâne dans un mouvement lent et affectueux. Je relevai quelque peu les yeux vers elle, et vis qu'elle me sourirait tendrement.

 _ **The monkey thought 't was all in fun,**_

\- « Sauves-toi grande sœur... » dit-elle en me repoussant avec une force inouïe. Et alors que ma vision se brouillait, j'eus le temps de voir un gigantesque pied sur le point d'écraser la tête de la petite...

 _ **Pop! Goes the weasel!**_

\- « LÉÉÉÉÉÉÉNNNNNNAAAAAAA ! » hurlai-je en me levant en sursaut. En sueur, les yeux humides, et les mains tremblantes, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?! Pourquoi s'en prendre à Léna ?! Pourquoi se déchaîner sur les enfants ?! Que c'était-il passé lors de mon absence pour qu'une telle chose arrive ?...

\- « Y/n ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Liz qui se trouvait dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte. JE ne répondis pas, et elle s'approcha de moi.

\- « Alors cet anniversaire ? Tu t'es bien amusée ? » demandai-je pour éviter de lui faire part de tout ce qui m'arrivait ; elle ne devait pas savoir, jamais.

\- « C'était extra ! Y'avait un gros gâteau et puis des bougies... tu sais celle qui ne s'éteignent pas du premier coup ! Et je crois qu'elle a adorer mon cadeau ! » annonça-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je le lui rendis ; je n'avais décemment pas le droit de lui ravir son bonheur.

\- « Les filles, je sais que c'est dimanche demain, mais il faut que vous dormiez. » dit ma mère qui avait réussi à entrer sans même que je ne l'aie remarquée.

\- « Maieeuhh... » grommela Liz avant de descendre de mon lit et sortir de la chambre. Je m'apprêtai à me rendormir, quand je sentis un poids supplémentaire juste à côté de moi. « y/n, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Je n'ai rien dit jusque là, mais je commence à me faire du soucis pour toi... ça fait longtemps maintenant que je t'entends crier la nuit. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chérie ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... » dit-elle en prenant ma tête entre ses mains.

\- « C'est rien... une petite histoire de cœur qui tourne au vinaigre rien de bien grave... t'inquiètes pas pour moi » dis-je en forçant un sourire. Elle me parut perplexe, mais après un moment, et un baiser sur le front, elle me souhaita la bonne nuit et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit. À nouveau seule dans le noir, je me recroquevillai et plongée dans mes pensées, me mis à chercher une solution à toute cette folie.  
'Bon, gardons notre calme et récapitulons : Jack a pété les plombs, je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour retourner là-bas puisque Léna est certainement morte... ou plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà... et pour finir, il faut que j'empêche Jack de tuer Jacques... MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! J'AI JAMAIS EU AUTANT DE TUILES EN SI PEU DE TEMPS !' hurlai-je intérieurement en me cognant la tête avec mes poings. 'Bon, il faut regarder ça de façon méthodique et ne pas laisser les émotions s'en charger ! Bien donc voyons, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être considéré comme le 'cœur' du problème ? L'attitude de Jack... ou du moins ses accès de violence. Bien, et maintenant qu'est-ce qui pourrait réglé ce problème là ? ….. euh... joker ?' me répondis-je en haussant les épaule.

Désespérée par mon manque d'imagination ainsi que par mon incapacité à trouver une solution sur le champ, je décidai de me rendormir... après tout ; la nuit ne porte-t-elle pas conseil ?


	8. Chapter 8

Une semaine... ça faisait une semaine entière que je me torturais le cerveau pour trouver une solution potable à ce dilemme cornélien, mais je tournais en rond !

\- « Y/n... »

\- « QUOI ! » répondis-je en tournant la tête vers l'opportun qui m'avait dérangée.

\- « Euh... pour le TD... tu serais libre quand... ? » me demanda Simon, un étudiant brillant bien que trop passif ; un véritable agneau.

\- « Ah hum, disons jeudi à quinze heures et le lundi de dix à midi... ça te conviens ? » répondis-je calmement. Il hocha la tête, le nota et partit aussi tôt. Je regardai alors ma montre et vis qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures ; mon train ne devrait plus tarder. Je rassemblai mes affaire, et arrivai avec dix minutes d'avance sur le quai.

 _Cling_

\- « Oh chérie qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? C'était un cadeau de maman... » gémit une femme qui se trouvait à quelques pas seulement de moi.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, on le fera réparer. » dit la seconde qui se trouvait à ses côtés. 'Minute, 'répar- MAIS OUI ! Si ça se trouve, c'est la seule chose à faire !' pensai-je extatique. Toutefois, il restait un léger problème à régler, je ne possédai que deux morceaux de cette boîte, et il y en avait au moins dix si ce n'est plus... 'Pour bien faire, il me faudrait accéder au cirque, mais sans Jack ou Léna...' La tristesse me regagna... je l'avais laissée mourir... un sacrifice pour lequel je ne pardonnerais rien ! 'Cette fois-ci Jack, c'est toi qui devra assurer pour trouver une bonne excuse !' me dis-je en entrant dans le compartiment, la mâchoire crispée.

Vingt heure venait de sonner, je rangeai mes fiches, me brossai les dents et une fois sur mon lit, je déposai la manivelle ainsi que le morceau que j'avais ramené de ma dernière visite devant moi. Assise en tailleur, j'observai les débris dans l'espoir que quelque chose d'étrange se passe... sans grand succès. 'Allez ! La dernière fois je n'ai fait que la toucher... pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! Faut-il vraiment un tout pour que ça fonctionne ? Un morceau n'est-il pas équivalent à un souvenir ?' pensai-je agacée. Je rapprochai alors les morceaux ; mais toujours rien.

Pendant près de quinze minutes, je tentai toute sorte de combinaison, rapprocher, éloigner... mais rien ne marchait ! À bout de patience, je sortis de ma chambre et allai me faire une tasse de thé histoire de me calmer.

L'eau chauffait sur le gaz et le sucre ainsi que le thé étaient déjà dans la théière, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Plantée devant la casserole, le regard dans le vide, je ne pensai strictement à rien.

 _ **Y/n~**_

Je me crispai, les yeux écarquillés ; était-il réellement ici. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose frôler mes cheveux et les placer sur mon épaule droite. Puis, quelque chose remonta lentement le long de mon bras gauche, provoquant ainsi cette insupportable impression de vide gelé.

 _ **Tag~**_

A ce moment, j'entendis un vague bruit de tissu que l'on tord et, la main fermement refermée sur la queue de la casserole, je me préparai au pire.

 _ **You're... IT !**_

En entendant ce mot, mes réflexes refirent surface et, me poussant sur le côté, je vis une main s'abattre sur l'endroit ou je me trouvais juste avant. Voyant que cette visite ne serait sans doute pas cordiale, je crispai ma main sur le manche et, en me retournant, j'en jetai le contenu bouillant sur mon assaillant. Un cris de douleur retentit, et je profitai de ce moment de débattement pour fuir en attrapant un couteau de cuisine au passage. Je remontai les marches en quatrième vitesse, et remerciai le ciel pour avoir envoyé ma mère et Liz chez ma tante pour une bonne semaine. Une fois en haut, j'entendis un grognement sourd venir de derrière-moi, et vis une gigantesque ombre s'étendre de la porte de la cuisine, jusqu'au pied de l'escalier : il me fallait me cacher !

Certainement pas désespérée au point de le laisser éviscérer en toute impunité, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, la verrouillai, plaçai une photo au forma portrait de moi dans le placard qui ne laissai voir que les yeux, le refermai violemment et me précipitai pour ouvrir ma fenêtre ; ça il ne l'aura pas vu venir ! Tenant mon couteau entre mes dents, je sortis, refermai la fenêtre du mieux que je pus, et entamai une traversé entre la fenêtre de la chambre de ma sœur et la mienne.  
Il y avait bien un mètre cinquante entre les deux, et je n'avais ni de temps à perdre, ni de seconde chance. Le tout pour le tout, je m'élançai, mais au moment même où je me réceptionnai, le bois craqua et le rebord céda. Alors que j'allai me fracasser sur le sol, je sentis quelque chose me retenir et, relevant la tête, je vis le sourire dérangé de Jack au bout de son bras dont la main me retenait.

 _ **Gotcha honey~**_

Voyant qu'il me remontait, je pris le couteau qui était toujours entre mes dents, et lui fis une entaille dans le bras ; il me lâcha. Par chance, la chute ne fut pas douloureuse, mais un peu sonnée, je me mis à courir dans le jardin et sautai dans les plates bandes. Accroupie au milieu des plantes, je mis une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer ma respiration haletante, et resserrai mes doigts sur le manche du couteau quand je vis Jack atterrir au dessous de la fenêtre.

\- **« It's no game honey, why d'you keep on hurting poor ol' Jack's little heart ? It's rather mean of you... sweetheart... »** dit-il d'un ton faussement outré. Mais pourquoi Diable parlait-il en anglais maintenant ?! Et puis, pourquoi chercher à me tuer ? Que lui avais-je fait ?! Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas encore être à cause de Jacques ! **« Ow I get it ! Wanna play Hide'n Seek, 'k love, I'm on ! I'll count then ; One, two, skip a few~ _one hundred..._ » **dit-il d'une voix macabre et encore plus sinistre et terrifiante que ses dernières répliques ses dents triangulaires bien visible dans la lumière des réverbères.

Par chance, il se dirigea vers l'autre côté du jardin ; j'avais un peu de temps pour réfléchir et me sortir de là. Longeant les plates bandes où je me cachais, j'arrivai enfin à un muret légèrement plus grand que moi et entrepris de l'escalader ; le portail était là où Jack s'était dirigé. Une fois en haut, je fis passer mes deux jambes de l'autre côté et, au moment où j'allai sauter, je fus tirée violemment en arrière, et atterris durement contre le sol. Je voulus me relever, mais un coup de semelle dans l'estomac m'envoya balader un peu plus loin. Me tenant les côtes, je cherchai mon couteau que j'avais laissé tomber et, alors que j'allai m'en saisir, une chaussure s'écrasa sur ma main.

Aucun craquement ne fut entendu, mais il m'était impossible de la retirer. Soudain, je sentis une sa main enserrer mon cou et, enlevant son pied de ma main, il me souleva à son niveau ; les yeux dans les yeux. Comme la dernière fois, ils étaient tous deux noirs avec un iris blanc et sa pupille presque inexistante ; si la folie avait un visage, ce serait celui-là.

\- **« I won ! Now let's see how you'll get to find me when everything 'll be outta sight~ »** dit-il d'une voix chantante, ses pouces dangereusement près de mes yeux. Désarmée, la gorge en feu dû au manque d'air, et le regard troublé par des larmes de rage et de peur, je fermai les yeux quand ses deux doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres de mes globes oculaires. Soudain, je me sentis retomber et ma tête heurta la sol violemment. Tout tournait autour de moi, les images se dédoublaient sans cesse et mes oreilles bourdonnaient horriblement. Incapable de me relever, je voyais une silhouette se tordre dans la lumière des lampadaires, et quand il me fut possible de distinguer un minimum de sons, un cris déchirant se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mes tympans. Tout ta coup, je sentis un quelque chose de mouillé et froid s'écraser sur mon visage en quelques gouttes éparses...

 _ **NOOOOONN ! JE […] PAS […] Y/N ! PAS […] TU-**_

Entendis-je avant qu'un silence de mort ne s'installe dans la nuit tiède. N'en pouvant plus, ma tête retomba sur le sol lourdement, et mes yeux se refermèrent avec pour derniers souvenirs, l'images d'un nuage de suie et un objet brillant jonchant le sol vert.


	9. Chapter 9

Mes sens me revinrent peu à peu ; tout d'abord, je sentis qu'il faisait extrêmement chaud et des ombres furtives m'étaient partiellement visibles dû au fait que,malgré mes paupières fermées, je percevais tout de même la lumière qui, à la manière d'un calque, me permettait de voir les grosses lignes formant l'endroit qui m'entourait. Puis, des crépitements et cris plaintifs parvinrent à mes oreilles et finalement, je fus très étonnée de ne pas parvenir à me redresser sur mon bras g... J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et, le temps qu'il s'habituent à la lumière, je tâtai mon épaule gauche ; pas de bras en vue.  
Toutefois, je remarquai au touché que ma blessure de l'autre fois, était maintenant un moignon bien cicatrisé. Relativement contente de cette 'découverte', j'utilisai mon autre bras pour me relever et, en ouvrant les yeux complètement, je vis l'endroit le plus proche imaginable de l'Enfer chrétien... si une telle chose était seulement vraie. Me relevant, je vis que j'étais actuellement sur un promontoire, sur une île en forme de labyrinthe et le tout entouré de lave... un café avec ça je vous prie.  
Soupirant, je profitai de mon emplacement pour observer les alentours, et voir s'il y avait un moyen de sortir d'ici sans se faire rôtir le poil. Plus loin, à l'opposé de ma position, je remarquai une sorte de 'finistère' où une embarcation semblait attendre ; Parfait !  
Cependant, bien que cette découverte soit un véritable miracle, l'idée de traverser encore une fois une terre inconnue et sans doute parcourue de long en large par des créatures plus étranges et dangereuses les unes que les autres, ne me plaisait qu'à moitié.

Soudain, sortie de nulle part, une chose alla se planter à un mètre de ma tête. Je dirigeai mon regard vers la chose qui venait de se planter dans la paroi, et vis une flèche d'apparence ancienne, mais robuste. Puis, attirant mon attention vers un pont reliant deux promontoires ensemble, il me sembla distinguer, dans la fumée épaisse, une silhouette étrange pourvu de quatre membres ainsi que d'une queue s'agitant à la manière de celle d'un cheval. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, je remarquai que cette bête était montée... par, un archer... À ce moment, je vis le cavalier bouger, et un instant plus tard, une chose extrêmement rapide fila vers moi et me manqua de peu ; il était sans doute temps de mettre les voiles.

Je dévalai la pente puis, entendant des bruits de sabots martelant le sol venir de ma gauche, je partis dans la direction opposée et, me baissant à chaque fois que les bruits de flèches fendant les airs se faisaient plus forts. Toutefois, je ne parvins pas à en éviter une et, étant au bord du chemin pavé, je perdis l'équilibre, et tombai, emportée par la force de l'impacte.  
Par chance et parce que les roches étaient très inégales, je parvins tant bien que mal à m'accrocher à l'une d'elle et me cachai sous une plus imposante, quand des ombres firent leur apparition dans le fossé. Hors de danger ou presque, je pris la décision de ne pas remonter, et de rester le plus longtemps possible entre les rochers où ces fous ne pourraient me décocher une flèche entre les deux yeux.

La chaleur se faisait insoutenable ; les roches sur lesquelles je marchais étaient brûlantes, l'air vicié par des remontées de soufre, et pour finir, des petits geysers se trouvaient entre les pierres ; seul moyen de savoir où marcher ? Un léger crépitement presque inaudible car presque toujours couvert par les gémissements d'agonie et les cris des corps qui flottaient dans le fleuve en contre-bas. D'ailleurs, plus je m'en approchais, plus cette odeur métallique et étrange emplissait mon nez, éclipsant les autres. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, j'arrivai sur une petite 'plage' jonchée de membres en putréfaction, flèches, lances et ossements en tout genre.

Soudain, alors que je venais de poser pied sur le sol souillé, quelque chose fit surface bruyamment et se hissa avec grand peine sur le rivage. Le cadavre tremblait, fumant les doigts fermement encrés dans le gravier. Par curiosité, je m'approchai et, fus figée par le regard que cette chose me lança ; un regard de défi, mais également inquisiteur. Pendant un moment, nous restâmes comme ça à nous dévisager puis, dans un geste lent et sans doute douloureux, il tendis sa main vers moi ; comme s'il me demandait de l'aider à sortir...  
Mais, alors que j'allais faire un pas vers lui, une flèches se planta dans son bras tendu, le transperçant de part en part, tandis que deux autres venaient de se loger dans son dos. Alarmée par le bruit des sabot brisant les ossements dans leur galop, je partis me cacher entre les rochers, et assistai à la scène qui suivit.  
Quatre Centaures arrivèrent au galop et, l'un avec ses sabots, piétina les membres exposés du supplicié, quand aux deux autres, ils le criblaient de coup de pilum puis, après un moment, le premier se retourna et lui donna une ruade qui le renvoya dans le fleuve en ébullition. Une fois leur tâche accomplie, les centaures repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, me laissant totalement ahurie devant une scène à laquelle je ne pensais et n'espérais ne plus jamais assister.  
Une fois certaine qu'ils étaient partis, je sortis de ma cachette et m'approchai du bord. 'Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois bon sang ?! Ce type n'est pas là pour rien, alors c'est pas la peine de le chercher, de toute façon, avec ce qu'il à reçu, il ne remontera pas de si tôt !' me réprimandai-je intérieurement. C'était vrai ; je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec tout ça ! Je devais d'abord trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici sans me faire trouer la peau.  
Je continuai donc ma route et, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche, j'arrivai à une porte de métal grossièrement forgé où des visages immondes et autres représentations morbides, avaient été minutieusement reproduis. Cette dernière devait au moins faire dans les vingts à trente mètres de haut, pour dix de large. Le tout, était gardé par des espèces de loups galeux à... deux,quatre... six pattes et dont les queues, aussi flexibles que des serpents, semblaient s'attaquer entre-elles ; Comment passer une telle forteresse ?  
Soudain, je vis une gigantesque chaîne dont les maillons devaient au moins faire la taille de ma tête, remontaient le long de la muraille qui me séparait du reste de ' l'île'... mais comment monter avec un bras en moins ? Assise derrière une pile de gravas, je me mis à réfléchir ; 'Bon, je ne peux pas passer par la porte, je ne pourrais certainement pas escalader cette chaîne suffisamment vite pour ne pas être repérée, et même si je prenais le chemin inverse, une autre muraille y était certainement érigée. Alors réfléchissons... que ferait maman dans une situation pareille... ; elle demanderait son chemin.' Je jetai un coup au comité d'accueil, et me dis que ce n'était pas une si bonne id- 'Mais, minute, si je demandai aux autres qui barbotaient dans le fleuve ?' me dis-je intérieurement, puis me félicitai de n'avoir pas dit une telle bêtise à voix haute.  
Choisissant, l'option la plus rapide, je me rapprochai des grandes chaînes et, au moment même où je mis au pied sur l'un des maillon, un aboiement terrifiant retentit. Comme un écho, ce cri d'alerte fut reproduit par tous les autres et ne fit que s'intensifier. Paniquée, je partis à toute allure, sautant de rocher en rocher avec une dextérité que je ne me connaissais pas. Mais malgré tout mes efforts, je les entendaient se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Soudain, mon pied fut pris dans une crevasse, je perdis l'équilibre et me rattrapai in extremis à la paroi. Deux de mes poursuivants n'eurent pas la même chance et, tombèrent dans le fleuve où les cadavres courroucés les empêchèrent de remonter, en les entraînant par la même occasion avec eux sous la surface.  
N'ayant déjà perdu que trop de temps, je remontai et courus de plus belle avec au moins cinq de ces choses sur mes talons. La fatigue commençai à se faire sentir dans tous mes membres, mais surtout dans ma respiration ; il fallait que je me débarrasse d'eux le plus vite possible !  
Dans ma course, je vis un pont d'où pendaient plusieurs chaînes librement. Je me dirigeai vers ses dernières et, accélérant le plus que mes jambes endolories le purent, je m'élançai, en agrippai une, me tenant à la seule force de mon bras droit. Avec l'élan, la chaîne me fit faire un tour complet et, au moment où j'allai retourner à terre, deux de ces trucs arrivèrent. Balançant mes pieds en avant, je leur décochai un coup de pied qui les envoya tous les deux dans un lac d'acide sulfurique où, dans un vacarme épouvantable, il finirent par se faire ronger par le liquide ionisé.  
À terre, je me remis à courir car, à mon plus grand désarroi, un dernier me pourchassait encore. Légèrement reposées par mon 'tour de manège', mes jambes furent plus enclines à me porter dans cette course poursuite, mais alors que la plage de tout à l'heur me fut visible, une certaine faiblesse musculaire survint. Laissant cela de côté, mon corps m'envoya une décharge d'adrénaline et, c'est avec la rapidité d'un lapin pourchassé par un lévrier enragé, que j'arrivai sur le gravier. Malheureusement pour moi, je perdis beaucoup de vitesse sur ce sol ; une erreur stratégique.  
Soudain, je vis une ombre s'étendre au dessus de moi et, roulant sur le côté, j'évitai de peu les mâchoires féroces de la créature. Cette dernière, bien moins fatiguée et pus agile, s'élança à nouveau vers moi, sa gueule béante. Prenant en compte le fait que je me trouvais dos au mur, j'attendis le dernier moment, et me jetai à nouveau sur le côté. L'instant d'après, un bruit sourd résonna ; la chose venait de s'assommer toute seule. J'avais des gravillons coincés partout, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser un prédateur potentiel vivant.  
Prenant une flèche qui traînait par terre, Je m'approchai de la chose et, alors que je m'apprêtai à lui asséner le coup de grâce, la fourbe et résistante créature bondit sur moi. Mettant mon bras sous son cou, la chose ne parvins pas à me mordre, mais c'est là que sa queue lui vint en aide. En effet, l'ondulation serpentine que j'avais précédemment observé, était bien réelle. Redressé à la manière d'un cobra furieux, la chose frappa plusieurs fois dans ma direction, sa gueule grande ouverte, et ses énormes crochets apparents !  
Tentant désespérément d'échapper à ses mâchoires , je rétractai mes deux jambes et donnai une impulsion suffisante pour faire basculer la créature par dessus moi ; Pourvu qu'elle finisse dans le fleuve. Manque de bol, seul une de ses six pattes se retrouva dans le liquide bouillant et elle l'en sortit bien vite. Grondant, je pus mieux observer cette chose ; haut sur pattes, maigre avec six yeux rouges et luisants incrustés dans un crâne à nu, cette chose paraissait sortir d'un véritable cauchemar ! Soudain, la créature se replia sur ses pattes à la manière d'un chat préparant un bon et, au moment où elle allait bondir, elle fut retenue par quelque chose qui la traîna dans le fleuve. Malgré ses efforts pour rester à terre, ses griffes ne furent d'aucune utilité pour se maintenir sur le gravier, et fut engloutie en moins de deux.  
Accroupie, je jetai un coup d'œil alentour pour voir si aucun centaure n'était dans le coin et une fois chose faite, je m'avançai vers le bord tout en restant à une distance raisonnable. À ce moment, des bulles plus grosses que les autres firent surface et, alors que je venais de faire un pas de plus, Une main décharnée fendit le liquide et s'agita comme si elle cherchait quelque chose pour s'agripper. Voyant cela, je partis vers un ta d'ossements et y trouvai un fémur d'apparence solide. Je retournai là où la main était, et après avoir planté mes pieds dans le sol, je tendis tant bien que mal mon bras jusqu'à ce que l'os soit à la porté de cette main ; elle l'agrippa aussi tôt.  
S'en suivit un effort considérable pour tirer cette personne sans aller la rejoindre dans le liquide en ébullition. Je faillis plusieurs fois perdre pieds, mais au bout d'un moment, et poussée par le martèlement de sabots contre le pavé, je tirais un grand coup et fis sortir le condamné jusqu'à la taille ; ils se rapprochaient. N'ayant plus trop le choix et ne voulant plus revoir la même scène, je pris sur moi, et passant son bras squelettique autour de mes épaules, je le tirai entièrement de son bain de sang et l'emmenait pour le cacher dans les rochers ; ils étaient presque là.  
À ce moment, la personne pointa son doigt ensanglanté vers la berge, je le suivis du regard et vis mon erreur ; il y avait une importante traînée de sang qui menait jusqu'à nous. Le tout pour le tout, je me précipitai vers les trace et retournant les gravillons avec des coups de pieds, je fis le maximum puis, retournai en quatrième vitesse dans ma cachette quand un hennissement sauvage retentit.

À l'abri, nous regardâmes les centaures gesticuler autour de la plage puis, comme il n'y avait rien à faire, ils se remirent en route. Toutefois, l'un d'eux s'arrêta net et, reniflant l'air, il regarda à ses pieds, et sembla très intéressé par quelque chose ; la flèche.  
Il la ramassa puis la porta à ses yeux, la renifla et, au moment où il s'avançait vers notre planque, un hennissement perçant retentit. Lâchant la flèche, il y répondit et s'en alla à toute allure ; nous l'avions échappé belle !  
Laissant ma tête aller sur le rocher contre lequel j'étais adossée, je soupirai soulagée. Étrangement, j'avais le sentiment d'être intensément observée... rouvrant les yeux, je vis que l'épave humaine que j'avais tiré de sa pataugeoire me dévisageait avec insistance ; il me sembla que c'était le même que la dernière fois.  
Au bout d'un moment, il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se mit à tousser de façon incontrôlable. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, je lui tapai dans le dos pour que ça passe plus vite et que ne fut pas ma surprise quand une quantité non négligeable de sang liquide ainsi que séché se frayèrent un chemin à travers son œsophage. Quand sa quinte de toue se calma, il leva une main tremblante et j'arrêtai.  
Je pris un moment pour l'observer plus attentivement : Une ossature d'apparence solide, un torse large, des jambes relativement courtes par rapport à celles des hommes du XXI siècle, des pieds carrés et des mains imposantes ; j'aurai dit entre XV et XVII, peut-être même XVIII. À ce moment, mes yeux furent attirés par des ombres fines qui prenaient leur source sur son dos ; une bonne dizaine de flèches. 'Celui-là doit être plutôt obstiné !' pensai-je en me rappelant avec quelle ferveur et détermination il avait saisi le membre que je lui avais tendu ; ce type était un battant.  
Perdue dans mes pensées et le regard dans le vide, je fus surprise par l'intrusion d'une main dans mon champ de vision. Relevant la tête quelque peu, je vis que le supplicié tendait sa main devant moi. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il attendait de moi, je lui serrai la main et, considérant son air étonné quand il regarda cette dernière, j'en déduisis que ce n'était pas ce qui était attendu de moi.

\- _**«Bien que vous me soyez redevable femme, je consens à vous exprimer en premier ma gratitude... »**_ dit-il finalement avec un accent épouvantable à base de 'r' roulés et de 's' transformés en une variante de 'ch' plus ou moins appuyés. N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était de bon ton de dire, et comme on m'avait appris que dans certaine culture dire 'de rien' était presque une insulte... je décidai de me taire, pour l'instant. _**« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit une âme carnée ici... que vient donc faire une vivante parmi nous ?»**_ demanda-t-il, sa voix de baryton résonnant contre les parois.

\- « Parlez moins fort par pitié... » le réprimandai-je les dents serrées. 'Il ne manquerait plus qu'il rameute les semi-canassons ici !' pensai-je en regardant alentour. « La seule chose que je cherche, c'est un moyen de sortir de cet Enfer ! Mais je ne sais pas comment passer de l'autre côté de la muraille là-bas. » répondis-je en montrant du doigt la direction de l'endroit d'où je venais. Il ne dit rien mais son regard rampa le long de mon épaule gauche et quand il s'arrêta sur mon moignon, ses yeux, à la manière d'une vieille machine à écrire, revinrent vers mon visage, un air moqueur plastré sur le sien.

\- _**« J'ai souvent perdu pied dans ce fleuve, mais je ne pense pas avoir déjà perdu la main... »**_ dit-il en ricanant.

\- « Aurais-je secouru le fou du roi ? » répondis-je en mimant son sourire narquois.

\- _**« Serais-je sur le point de venir en aide à un cul-terreux de la plus basse extraction ? »**_ renchérit-il en se levant, sa voix plus forte.

\- « Vous allez baisser d'un ton avec moi mon vieux par ce que je suis pas d'humeur à supporter les remarques désobligeantes d'un fils à papa incapable de se sortir de sa pataugeoire tout seul ! » dis-je en me relevant à mon tour, mon indexe piquant son torse à chaque mot.

\- _**« C'est vous, femme, qui allez vous comporter en gentil petit animal docile si vous ne voulez pas prendre ma place dans cette 'pataugeoire' ! »**_ répliqua-t-il en se penchant sur moi, son regard dur et implacable. Plaçant mes poings sur mes hanche, je ne flanchai pas et le regardai droit dans les yeux ; il voulait un animal docile, mauvais choix de casting mon gaillard, il venait de tomber sur un chien sauvage !

Soudain, alors que j'allais lui lancé une réplique cinglante, le bruit d'une flèche fendant l'air parvint à mes oreilles, et d'un geste prompte, je parvins à l'éviter in extremis ; nous avions été repérés !  
Optant pour la fuite, j'attrapai le bras de sa 'seigneurie' et le traînai avec force à travers les rochers ; il nous fallait nous écarter le plus possible des chemins, les centaures seraient avantagés sur la route pavée.

\- strong«em LÂCHEZ-MOI COUARD, JE LES COMBATTRAI ! JAMAIS UN FILS DE DRAKUL II, CHEVALIER DE L'ORDRE DU DRAGON NE FUIRAIT SANS OPPOSER DE RÉSISTANCE ! /em»/strong hurla-t-il en tirant de son côté.

\- « ENTRE LE COURAGE ET LA STUPIDITÉ LA LIMITE C'EST LA RÉUSSITE ; ET VU VOTRE ÉTAT VOUS RETOURNERIEZ MARINER DANS VOTRE BOUILLON ! » lui répondis-je agacée au plus haut point. Ne l'entendant plus, je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière, et vis qu'une demi-douzaine de ces demi-canassons nous poursuivaient tant bien que mal sur les rochers escarpé.  
Voyant cela, j'accélérai le mouvement, mais arrivai bientôt devant le lac d'acide sulfurique dans lequel j'avais envoyé deux de mes anciens poursuivants. Toutefois, même si je parvenais à les prendre par surprise avec la même tactique, mon élan ne serait pas suffisent pour les envoyer dedans... à moins que...  
Je partis mettre son 'altesse' à l'abri entre les gravas et les barres de fer et, retournant devant la paroi, je me mis au travail. Alors, moyennant un mètre soixante-dix au garrot ainsi qu'une poussée suffisante, j'en déduisis que mon plan avait une chance ; infime, certes, mais une chance tout de même ! Montant le long de la paroi qui me séparait du chemin, je remarquai une pièce de métal qui me sembla bien mal attachée. Je jetai un coup d'œil au environs ; j'avais peu de temps. Rassemblant toute ma dextérité, je me déplaçai tel un funambule sur les barres se trouvant sous le pont et, une fois arrivée devant la partie endommagée, je vis qu'elle ne résisterait pas à un choc de plus. À plus de dix mètres du sol, une collision avec un tel objet enverrait valser n'importe qui.

Soudain, un hennissement se fit entendre, et je les vis en contre-bas ; c'était le moment ! Montant sur la barre, les pieds à distance presque égale de la chaîne centrale, je me tins de mieux que je pus à cette dernière et, après un saut sur la barre à laquelle elle était rattachée, la partie endommagée céda. Ainsi, comme une balançoire, je poussais mes pieds en avant pour gagner de la vitesse et, une fois à la distance maximum, je changeai de côté ; droit sur les centaures.  
Ces derniers ne me virent qu'au dernier moment, mais avec l'élan, cinq furent touchés et de fil en aiguille, ces cinq là, dans leur état d'égarement, en entraînèrent d'autres dans leur chute qui se finit dans le las un peu plus bas.  
Satisfaite de ma stratégie, je n'eus pas le temps de me réjouir, que des flèches fusèrent de toute part, l'une d'elle se plantant dans mon épaule gauche. Déséquilibrée par le choc, je perdis pied et, alors que j'allai lâcher, je donnai un dernier coup de pied en avant et atterris sur le dos d'un centaure furieux. Je n'avais jamais participé à un rodéo auparavant, et je ne comptais rééditer l'exploit !  
M'agrippant à ce que je pouvais, les jambes serrées contre ses flancs, je tentai tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups de lance et autres projectiles tranchant que ses congénères me destinaient. Par chance, alors que j'allai lâcher prise, une flèche qui m'était destinée se planta dans l'œil de ma monture qui, sans s'en rendre compte, se retourna contre les siens et en entraîna un dans le fleuve où ils furent happés par les condamnés ; plus qu'un.

Ayant sauté avant de tomber avec le centaure que j'avais chevauché, je me retrouvai à présent seule face à l'un d'eux, sans armes ni défenses aucunes ! Cette fois-ci, je savais que mes chances de m'en sortir étaient presque inexistantes. Dos au mur au sens propre comme au figuré, je tentai le tout pour le tout et me précipitai vers la lance qui se trouvai entre moi et la créature chevaline. Mais au moment où mes doigts se refermèrent sur l'arme, un violent coup à la tête m'envoya à terre. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis avec grand peine que le centaure était maintenant juste devant moi, son arc bandé, sa flèche pointé sur ma tête. Mon œil gauche me brûlait horriblement,, et je sentais du sang couler tout le long de mon visage, mais malgré le choc, j'avais toujours le pilum en main !

Défiant l'être du regard, je vis ses doigts relâcher leur emprise sur la corde et au moment où il la flèche allait partir, il se cabra avec un hurlement de douleur et je profitai de ce moment pour me redresser et embrocher sa tête sur la lance. Toutefois, je dû faire un effort extrême en poussant son cadavre sur le côté pour éviter qu'il ne m'écrase sous son poids. Je remarquai alors une flèche entre ses omoplates et, c'est quand je relevai la tête, que je vis mon cher macchabée, un arc à la main.

\- _**« Était-est-ce du courage ou de la stupidité ? »**_ demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- « De la folie votre 'altesse', de la folie ! » répondis-je sur le même ton. Soudain, une profonde douleur me parcourut tout le visage. Portant une main à mon œil, je vis qu'une quantité non-négligeable de sang s'en écoulait ; avais-je perdu mon œil gauche ?

\- _**« Voulez-vous retrouver votre œil et votre bras ? »**_ me demanda-t-il en s'approchant lentement. Je le regardai, les dents serrées pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

\- « De quoi vous parlez ? Des membres ça ne se récupèrent pas ! » aboyai-je. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Dieu ? Même cet affabulation n'y pouvait rien !

\- _**« Dans le monde réel ; certes. Mais ici, les choses qui vous sont peu à peu arrachées sont des morceaux de votre âme et ces derniers, une fois séparés de leur tout, se rassemblent dans une cage hermétique au purgatoire, où ils attendront patiemment votre mort ; qu'elle soit spirituelle, ou physique. »**_ expliqua-t-il, maintenant planté juste devant moi.

\- « Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez y faire hein ? À quoi ça vous avancerait de me venir en aide ? » demandai-je méfiante. De tout temps, des échanges se sont fait, et s'il y a une chose de sûr en ce monde, c'est que l'on n'a rien sans rien.

\- _**« Je peux vous faire dont de mon âme... »**_ dit-il en s'agenouillant à mon niveau. Je reculai, cette histoire ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Voyant cela, il soupira et, me fixant de ses yeux mordorés, il me présenta son bras. strongem« Mordez, buvez mon sang, et pour chaque partie de votre âme que vous perdrez, je vous fournirez la mienne ! Ma chair sera la votre, vous serez la mienne et ensembles, nous sortirons de cet enfer. »/em/strong proposa-t-il d'un ton lugubre et grave. Étrangement, j'aurais encore préféré revivre la demande de Jacques...

\- « Et en quoi vous serais-je utile ? Ne pouvez-vous donc pas quitter cet endroit sans un hôte ? » demandai-je d'un ton moqueur. Sans doute s'était-il rendu compte de son infirmité... si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, s'il était réellement le fils de Drakule II et un prince Valaque, il tenterait de le camoufler sous un élan de gentillesse et de compassion.

\- _**« Disons juste que nous avons tous deux besoin l'un de l'autre ; vous, vous avez besoin d'un bras, d'un œil ainsi que de mon savoir et aptitudes au combat, et moi j'ai mes propres raisons... marché tenu ? »**_ demanda-t-il en me mettant son bras sous le nez. Je réfléchis un moment, mais alors que le souvenir de la mort de Léna ainsi que l'éventuel meurtre de Jacques refirent surface dans mon esprit, je fis mon choix et mordis la chair de toutes mes forces.

Le sang coulait à flot et, avalant quelques gouttes, je lâchai prise, convulsant sur le sol. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'écartelait, que mon œil était tombé de son orbite et que mes ongles disparus repoussaient en se frayant un passage sous ma peau ; était-est-ce un renaissance ou ma mort?

 _ **À présent, femme, toi et moi ne faisons qu'un... et ils ploierons tous devant nous...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Une fois mes nerfs calmés, tout mon corps se relâcha sur le sol et, respirant profondément, je me passai une main sur le visage pour enlever le sang qui s'y était accumulé. Toutefois, quelque chose me sembla étrange alors, fermant mon œil droit, je remarquai que la vision du gauche était bien plus net que l'autre. Enlevant ma main, je me relevai et, au moment où je m'appuyai sur mon genoux gauche, je me rendis compte avec joie que ma main était de retour... 'il a tenu parole... cet énergumène a tenu sa promesse ! Avec ça, je pourrai enfin sortir d'ici, empêcher Jack de faire plus de dégâts...' pensai-je, des larmes de joies se frayant un chemin le long de mes joues.

\- _**« Si peu de confiance... j'en serais presque vexé... »**_ dit-il, sa voix comme directement apparue dans ma tête.

\- « Vous êtes... à l'intérieur... ? » dis-je en pointant ma tête un peu anxieuse ; avais-je réellement fait le bon choix ?

\- _**« Bon choix, mauvais choix... au final, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est ce que l'on fait de ce que nous avons acquis... et oui ; je suis à 'l'intérieur'. »**_ dit-il à la façon d'un professeur parlant à son élève. strongem« Bien, n'étiez-vous pas pressée par le temps ? »/em/strong demanda-t-il son sourire presque visible dans ses paroles.

\- « Attendez une minute, je ne vous ai jamais dis que j'étais pres- »

\- **_« Mais si ! Vous n'en avez plus souvenir, voilà tout ! Allez, je vous propose de passer la muraille, ça nous fera gagner un temps précieux. »_** dit-il d'un ton presque enjoué.

Ayant décimé plus de la moitié des effectifs de ce côté de la muraille, l'ascension se passa sans encombre, et je dois même avouer que la nouvelle force résidant dans mon bras gauche, ne m'était pas désagréable. J'arrivai au sommet et, au moment où j'allais descendre de l'autre côté, une flèche se planta à quelques centimètres de ma main droite ; les centaures, le retour.

\- _**« Et si nous prenions congé ? »**_ proposa-t-il courtoisement.

\- « J'allais justement vous le proposer » répondis-je avant de m'élancer dans une course effrénée vers le centre étrangement boisé de ' l'île'. Le martèlement des sabots sur le sol pavé de la muraille se rapprochait dangereusement de nous et, alors que le bruit distinctif d'une nuée de flèches transperçant les airs, parvinrent à mes oreilles, je rétractai ma jambe gauche sous moi, et glissai sous les racines qui marquaient la limite entre le bois et la forteresse. Continuant encore sur quelques mètres, je m'arrêtai bientôt, et vis que les centaures n'avaient pas osé pénétrer dans la lugubre forêt ; nous étions sauvés.

\- _**« À votre place, femme, je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite...nous venons de pénétrer dans la sylve des automutilateurs ; ceux qui, par désespoir ou par obligation, ont pêché devant Dieu en prenant eux-même la décision de mettre fin à leurs pitoyables jours. »**_ expliqua-t-il d'un ton relativement lugubre, une pointe d'excitation à peine décelable.

\- « Une idée sur les horreurs qui nous tomberont sur le poil ? » demandai-je un peu découragée.

\- _**« De ce que je sais, des harpies occupent ces bois... combien, je ne saurais le dire, mais si nous tâchons de rester silencieux et cachés, il se pourrait que nous parvenions à traverser ce coupe-gorge sans encombre. »**_ répondit-il en un murmure. En effet, il vaudrait mieux ne pas parler trop fort. Après tout, la végétation, bien que sèche, ne permettait guère à la lumière des flammes extérieur de passer, nous plongeant ainsi dans l'obscurité. Avançant presque à tâtons, je me cognai plusieurs fois le pied ou la tête dans des branches et autres éléments du décors. Soudain, alors que mon pied glissa sur une roche humide, je dévalai plus ou moins bruyamment une pente et plongeai la tête la première dans une mare en contre-bas.

\- _**« Bon, au moins cette fois-ci, nous ne tomberons pas plus bas »**_ dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- « Alors 'altesse', ça fait quoi de se rouler dans la fange ? Ne vous sentez-vous pas plus proche de vos serfs à présent? » demandai-je sur le même ton. Je me relevai, enlevai un maximum de boue, et me remis en marche. Tout était très calme ici, pas un cris, pas un ennemi en vu, juste une légère plainte s'élevant dans les airs. « Eh ! Ces plaintes que l'on entend, d'où proviennent-elles ? Il n'y a pourtant aucun corps par ici... » demandai-je finalement.

\- _**« Voyez-vous cette branche à votre gauche ? »**_ demanda-t-il après un soupire. J'acquiesçai. _**« Bien, alors coupez-en un morceau. »**_ ordonna-t-il. Passant outre son ton arrogant, je m'exécutai et, un instant après que j'ai sectionné un petit bout de cette branche, des sanglots se firent entendre. Puis une odeur de sang me parvint ; l'avais-je... blessé ?

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à nous ? Ses démones nous martyrisent suffisamment chaque jour que Dieu fait, nul besoin de nous torturez de cette manière... n'avez-vous donc aucune pitié ?_

cet instant, mon bras gauche bougea de lui-même et, agrippant une poignée de ses branche, elle les arracha en même temps qu'un cris déchirant de la part de la personne que l'arbuste semblait renfermer. À ce moment, un cris perçant se fit entendre et, voyant une ombre passer au dessus de ma tête, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et courus tout droit sans m'arrêter.

Une fois les cris au loin, je m'arrêtai hors d'haleine ; mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?!

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez non de Dieu ! Ça va pas, on a failli se faire chopper à cause de vous ! » reprochai-je les dents serrées.

\- _**« J'avais mes raisons. »**_ dit-il simplement comme s'il n'avait strictement rien fait. Mais quel enfoiré il faisait ! _**« Et d'ailleurs, si vous vous attendez à ce que je vous donne des explications pour tout ce que je dis et fait, j'en attendrai de même pour vous... donnant donnant, jeune fille. »**_ dit-il calmement.

\- « Vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas. » dis-je en me remettant en marche ; il n'avait pas à connaître mes motivations et, en y réfléchissant bien, les siennes me m'intriguaient pas tant que ça.

Après plus d'un heure de marche dans un silence de mort et plusieurs frayeurs, nous finîmes par atteindre la lisière de la forêt. Ayant passé près d'une heure dans l'ombre, je du attendre un moment que mes yeux s'adaptent au changement de luminosité. Une fois chose faite, je vis un désert s'étendant à perte de vue d'où s'élevaient des cris de douleur bien plus forts que ceux de la forêt. Soudain, mon regard fut attiré par des points lumineux au loin puis, en en voyant un plus proche, je crus distinguer une boule de feu ; était-ce donc ça leur châtiment ? Subir une pluie de feu pour l'éternité ?

\- « Alors votre 'altesse', des informations sur cet endroit ? » demandai-je intéressée, mais personne ne me répondit. Je réitérai ma question ; toujours rien. « Eh bien ? Vous qui étiez si bavard, que vous arrive-t-il ? Seriez-vous donc enfant au point de me bouder ? »demandai-je moqueuse mais toujours rien. Haussant les épaules, je m'aventurai dans le désert, comptant uniquement sur mon instinct pour me guider. Pendant une bonne heure, je marchai seule ans les étendues sablonneuses et changeantes où des âmes certaines assises ou couchées, d'autres debout, étaient bombardés de ces boules de feu. Le sable également, fumait de toutes part et, pour avoir plusieurs fois chuté dedans, je n'eus plus de doute sur sa température.

Ça me faisait mal au cœur, de voir ses pauvres âmes se faire torturer ainsi, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me mettre à sauver toutes les âmes damnés des Enfers... j'en avais déjà une particulièrement hautaine et obstinée sur le dos, c'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer les bonnes samaritaines avec tous ceux que je trouvais.

Y/n

Cette voix, je l'avais déjà entendu... mais où ? Plusieurs fois, cette voix m'appela et, comme hypnotisée, j'avançai dans sa direction. Je perdis toute trace du temps, avais-je marché un jour, trente... un an... peut-être même vingt... tout ce que je savais, c'était que cette voix m'appelait encore et encore... cette voix douce et légèrement caverneuse...

\- « Papa... » appelai-je les larmes aux yeux. Il était là, juste devant moi... il m'attendait les bras grands ouverts... il m'appelait... «PAPA ! » appelai-je en battant des bras, un sourire incrédule sur mon visage. Soudain, sans raison, je le vis se retourner et partir plus loin. Horrifiée à l'idée de le perdre, je me mis à courir dans sa direction. Trébuchant de temps à autres, je parvins à le rattraper, et l'encerclait de mes bras.

\- « Parts pas j't'en supplie ! J'suis désolée, c'est à cause de moi si t'es parti ! Si j'avais pas été si égoïste et que je m'étais mieux comportée, tu serais pas parti ! T'aurais jamais eu cet accident ! J'SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! JE M'EN VEUX TELLEMENT SI TU SAVAIS ! » hurlai-je en le serrant de plus belle.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je ne t'en veux pas... et puis, maintenant que tu es ici, nous pourrons discuter autant que nous souhaiterons... » dit-il, sa voix légèrement différente de celle que j'avais entendu. Je relevai la tête, mais c'était bel et bien son visage ; toujours aussi souriant. « Allez viens, nous avons tellement de temps à rattraper... » ajouta-t-il enjoué en me tendant sa main. J'allai prendre sa main, mais mon bras gauche encore une fois agit de son propre chef, et transperça la poitrine maintenant ensanglantée de mon père.

Pétrifiée par cet événement, je vis mon bras se transformer en une fumée noire et formant un tronc et deux bras, une silhouette masculine attrapa mon père par ses deux bras, et l'écartela d'un coup sec. Cependant, à la place de faire gicler du sang, le corps de mon père, une fois à terre, changea d'apparence et prit celle d'un scorpion à tête humaine.

"- _**« MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT STUPIDE ? JE VOUS BEUGLE DEPUIS PLUS D'UNE HEURE QUE C'EST UN PIÈGE ET VOUS, VOUS CONTINUEZ COMME SI JE N'EXISTAIS PAS ; SERIEZ-VOUS SUICIDAIRE ?! PARCE QUE ÇA M'EN A TOUT L'AIR ! »**_ hurla-t-il furieux, le volume de sa voix, sans pitié pour mes pauvres oreilles.

\- « J-j'ai crus... » dis-je les larmes au yeux ; rien de tout ça n'était réel.

\- _**« Eh bien arrêtez de croire ; ça ne vous réussit clairement pas ! Qu'auriez-vous fait si je n'étais pas intervenu, hein ?! Un entremet, voilà ce que vous seriez devenue ! »** _ continua-t-il. Je me sentais si stupide... comment avais-je pu me laisser berner de la sorte ? Je décidai de me taire, de toute façon, rien de ce que je dirais ne lui fera fermer son clapet. strongem _ **« Bon ! Maintenant que nous avons perdu un temps précieux, nous pouvons faire marche arrière car le passage vers le prochain cercle et à au moins une heure de marche d'ici ! Alors maintenant, plus de sentiment ! Vous marchez et vous vous la fermez, compris ?! »**_ ordonna-t-il, son ton plus autoritaire que jamais. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais bien répondu quelque chose, mais le réveil de tous ces souvenir tait tellement douloureux que je me contentai de suivre ses indications.

Comme promis, nous arrivâmes au bout d'une heure devant un gigantesque portail qui s'ouvrit de lui-même lorsque je m'avançai. Ce dernier, menait sur ce qui me sembla être un boyau rocheux et humide d'où s'échappaient des relents de viandes pourries ainsi que des vapeurs de soufre. Soudain, une tête de femme immense fit surface et que ne fus pas ma surprise quand je vis qu'à partir de sa poitrine, un corps de mille-pattes se dessinait dans l'ombre. À ce moment, elle baissa la tête à notre niveau, ses lèvres à hauteur égale avec le sol.

\- « Allez, si nous voulons avancer, il nous faut passer par là, montes dans sa bouche. » ordonna-t-il, son ton un peu plus doux qu'avant. Toutefois, je me gardai bien de le lui faire remarquer, et entrai dans la bouche du monstre sans discuter.


	11. Chapter 11

Une fois passé ses dents, sa bouche se referma et, comme sortis de nulle part, de grosses lucioles bleues électrique vinrent éclairer la cavité buccale du monstre. Absorbée par ce spectacle, je fus ramenée à l'instant présent par une sensation étrange, comme si une partie de moi venait de me quitter.

\- _**« Trouvez-vous une place pour vous asseoir ; le trajet sera sans doute long »**_ dit-il, sa voix caverneuse, pour une fois hors de ma tête. Je regardai alentour, et trouvai dans un coin, un homme aux cheveux très longs et presque noirs, sa peau grisâtre et granuleuse par endroits, était tendue par un nez aquilin à la pointe cassée, ainsi que par des pommettes tranchantes. Le tout, lui, était partiellement adoucis par une moustache relativement fine rejoignant une barbe bien mal rasée.  
Je devais bien l'avouer ; il était imposant. Non pas qu'il était particulièrement grand ; il ne devait faire qu'une tête de plus que moi, mais étrangement, sa seule présence plaçait immédiatement le personnage ; un guerrier, noble avec un 'léger' complexe de supériorité.  
Mais maintenant que j'y pensais ; que faisait-il hors de moi ?  
Sans vraiment y penser, je regardai si mon bras gauche était toujours là ; absentéisme avéré.

- _ **« EH ! »**_ l'entendis-je dire. _**« Attrapez ! »**_ ajouta-t-il en me lança une épée à deux mains dans... le bras ? _**« Si vous ne comptez pas vous asseoir, autant rentabiliser votre temps ! »**_ remarqua-t-il en plaçant une de ces mèches folles derrière son oreille gauche. _**« Vous allez vous entraîner avec cette épée ; vous la lèverez et l'abaisserez cinquante fois d'affilé. »**_ ajouta-t-il sans même me regarder.  
Déconcertée, mes yeux firent des allez-retours entre l'épée et lui... comment étais-je censée soulever une telle arme, sachant qu'elle était, à la base, faite pour être maniée à deux mains ?!  
Histoire de faire bonne figure, je tentai plusieurs fois de ne serait-ce que lever l'épée, mais ne parvins même pas à en faire décoller la pointe. Bon! Si la lever à la seule force de mon bras était impossible, il me fallait donc recourir à ma meilleure arme ; mes plans loufoques.

La lame devait au moins faire un mètre vingt et faire dans les environs de deux kilos. Pas grand chose, mais vu la répartition du poids et de mon absence de bras gauche, la ruse s'imposait. Je le sentais m'observer alors, tournant le dos à l'épée tout en gardant la fusée en main, je la hissai à plat sur mon épaule et, plaquant tout mon avant bras à la fusée, je débarrassai mon épaule de ce poids. Cependant, je ne parvins pas à l'arrêter et, au moment où la lame entra en contact avec le 'sol', une secousse me fis perdre l'équilibre.

Une fois la secousse passée, je sentis qu'on me soulevait par le col et, en un rien de temps, je fus reposée au sol, sur mes pieds.

\- _**« Il semblerait que cet exercice soit de trop pour une femme... »**_ dit-il en me remettant l'épée dans la main.

\- « Oui, c'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'une deuxième main pour manier une épée à deux mains... quelle idée farfelue ! » répondis-je, sarcastique. Cette dernière me valut une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- _**« Bien... vu votre incompétence à manier une arme aussi noble que cette épée, je vous permets de faire l'usage de ceci. »**_ dit-il d'un ton exaspéré en me mettant une dague d'aspect oriental entre les pognes. Après cela, il retourna dans son coin, emportant son épée avec lui et la rengaina.

\- « Dites-moi, comment ce fait-il que vous ayez retrouvé votre apparence d'origine ? » demandai-je en m'assaillant à environ un mètre de lui, la dague entre mes main.

\- _**« C'est un phénomène complexe, mais pour faire plus simple, disons juste que le contact avec une âme si jeune, me permet de retrouver temporairement mon apparence d'en temps. »**_ expliqua-t-il en vérifiant les attaches métalliques de son armure de cuir. Un long silence passa et, alors que je passais le temps en comptant les lucioles, je vis une ombre fendre les airs et placarder celle que je venais de recenser contre la paroi. En réponse, la cavité fut encore une fois parcourue de secousses, certes moins fortes, mais tout aussi désagréables.

\- « Hey ! » exclamai-je en voyant que le Valaque les utilisait comme cibles au lancer de couteau. Il tourna ses yeux mordorés vers moi, impassible et, sans même regarder, lança un autre couteau qui toucha la cible en entraînant un autre remous.

\- _**« J'arrêterais quand vous arriverez à toucher cette cible deux fois... »**_ annonça-t-il en relançant un troisième couteau. Juste après que la cible n'aie été touchée, il me tendit une de ses lames. N'ayant jamais fait une telle chose avant, je me levai, visai et lançai l'arme. Malheureusement, mon lancer était trop courbé et faible pour faire atteindre la cible à la lame ; tellement faible en réalité, que celui-ci ne causa aucune gêne au monstre

J'allai le chercher et revint à ma place ; encore une fois, je préparai mon bras, visai et lançai ; mais cette fois, avec plus de force ; Il se planta à une cinquantaine de centimètres du cadavre de l'insecte. Je réitérai mes actions une bonne dizaine de fois d'affilé et, au onzième, je parvins à frôler l'aile de la cible, mais également à déclencher une autre secousse. Cette dernière, me fis tomber en arrière, assise devant les pieds du Valaque.  
Soudain, je sentis deux mains m'attraper sous les bras, et me soulever pour ensuite me reposer sur une surface encore plus inconfortable ; des genouillères en métal.

\- _**« C'est mieux, mais le mouvement du poignet n'est pas encore assez précis. »**_ dit-il en prenant le contrôle de ma main, sa voix inquiétante de par son calme inhabituel. Sous son impulsion, la lame se planta impeccablement dans le cadavre. _**« Tout est dans la souplesse du poignet... »**_ ajouta-t-il en faisant bouger le sien. Un peu mal à l'aise, je me relevai rapidement, allai rechercher l'arme et, après être revenue, me décalai d'un bon mètre à côté de lui. Tentant de reproduire ce qu'il m'avait montrée, je lançai le couteau qui failli se planter à côté, mais trancha tout de même la chair fluorescente.  
Un sourire se forma sur mon visage ; c'était plus marrant que je ne l'aurai imaginé ! Soudain, je vis quelque chose de brillant entrer dans mon champ de vision ; une nouvelle lame.

\- _**« Je vous paris mes bottes que cette lame passera à côté de la cible ! »**_ demanda-t-il moqueur.

\- « Moi je vous paris ce que vous voulez qu'elle la touchera en plein milieu ! » rétorquai-je offensée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il joue les rabat-joie ?!  
Je pris le couteau qu'il me tendait, visai, me concentrai sur mon poignet, et lançai. Durant ces quelques instants, le temps sembla ralentir et, au moment où ma lame allait atteindre le milieu comme je l'espérais, son manche entra en collision avec un autre qui l'envoya à deux bons mètres du cadavre./p

Dépitée, j'allai récupérer les différentes armes et les lui rendis avant d'aller m'asseoir un peu plus loin.

\- _**« Il semblerait que nous nous soyons tous deux fourvoyés sur l'issue de ce lancer... »**_ dit-il un peu déçu. J'acquiesçai, mes mains occupées à jouer avec la dague qui m'avait été désignée.

\- « Si ce n'avait été pour le couteau qui y était déjà planté, j'aurai gagné... » marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

\- _**« Étant donné notre situation, je vous propose la chose suivante : vous vous posez des questions sur mes motivations et moi, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qui peut pousser une enfant à braver les Enfers sans même avoir suivi un entraînement militaire des plus basique... ce serait la moindre des choses... »**_ dit-il son regard au loin.

\- « Je vous l'ai déjà dit ; je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là ! » répondis-je exaspérée par son entêtement. « Je me suis juste endormie, puis réveillée sur cette maudite île. » ajoutai-je pour plus de détail. « et de toute façon, à quoi ça vous avancerait de savoir ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- _**« Curiosité personnelle.. »**_ répondit-il calmement. _**« Toutefois, malgré votre ignorance flagrante des dangers de ces lieux, vous semblez presque, accoutumée à voir et survivre face à ces créatures.. »**_ fit-il remarquer, ses yeux fermés.

\- « Disons juste que depuis ces cinq dernières années, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance... » répondis-je sobrement. Je me serais arrêtée la, s'il ne s'était pas raclé la gorge ; sans doute un signe pour me faire comprendre que sa curiosité n'était pas satisfaite. « ça a commencé par...un cauchemar où un... bouffon avait tenté de tuer ma petite sœur et duquel j'avais crus venir à bout... mais une fois de retour dans la réalité, je me suis rendue compte que, malgré le fait que je sois la seule à me souvenir de cette nuit, les marques, les griffures et taches de sang, étaient, elles, bien réelles. » expliquai-je en dévoilant la marque sur ma joue droite. « Pendant les quatre ans qui suivirent, je fus assaillie d'hallucinations et cauchemars en tout genre... je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'étais donc rendue dans le pays d'origine du bouffon qui ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle, dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses ainsi que résoudre mes problèmes... » dis-je en marquant une pause dans mon récit. Il ne disait rien ; peut-être s'était-il en-

\- _**« Si je me souviens bien, vous avez parlé de 'cinq années', hors vous vous êtes arrêtée à la quatrième, et qui plus est, au beau milieu d'une odyssée palpitante... »**_ dit-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

\- « J'y viens ! Donc, en allant là-bas, j'ai découvert que ce bouffon, n'était pas le fautif... ou du moins pas tant que ça... dans mes hallucinations. En réalité, c'était son premier meilleur ami, un certain Isaac Grossman qui en était la cause et cherchait à se débarrasser du clown qui l'avait tué deux cents ans plus tôt... Vous- vous arrivez à suivre... ? » demandai-je en me rendant compte que l'histoire était plutôt confuse pour quelqu'un d'extérieur.

\- _**« Et comme l'ennemi de mon ennemi est également mon ami, je suppose que vous avez joins vos force pour écraser cet Isaac... »**_ dit-il en se réajustant sur son siège de chair.

\- « Oui, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... disons que, ça va paraître totalement fou... et ça l'est ! Mais... comment dire... » bégayai-je lamentablement. Comment lui expliquer ma relation avec Jack sans passer pour une andouille souffrant d'addiction au danger ?

\- _**« Laissez-moi deviner ; vous êtes déjà mariée et ce bouffon vous a ravie... »**_ dit-il d'un ton las.

\- « Mar-... m-mais pas du tout ! Je fais des études moi, monsieur, je n'ai pas le temps pour de telles bêtises ! » rétorquai-je à la fois choquée et profondément outrée par de tels propos.

\- _**« Et pourtant vous l'aimez. »**_ remarqua-t-il sans broncher. _**« mais la question est ; vous aime-t-il en retour ? »**_ ajouta-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux dans un regard en biais.

\- « Pour être franche, je me pose de plus en plus la question... pas plus tard qu'y a une semaine, il était devenu comme fou et avait tenté de me tuer... il m'appelait par mon nom, mais j'avais l'impression que ça n'avait plus aucune signification pour lui... comme si, tout ce que l'on avait vécu, avait été effacé de sa mémoire... » avouai-je, des larmes menaçant de m'échapper.

Il ne répondis rien, il continua juste à me regarder, son visage exempt de toute émotion. Malgré mes efforts, je ne parvins pas à ravaler toutes mes larmes et, éclatant en sanglot, je me repliai sur moi-même, honteuse de montrer tant de faiblesse devant un homme que je connaissais à peine. Au bout de quelques minutes de pleurs silencieux parfois entre coupé d'un vague hoquet, je parvins à me calmer et retrouver une respiration normale et essuyai mes larmes sur le dos de ma manche.

\- _**« Bien, posez-moi votre question... »**_ dit-il en laissant sa tête aller en arrière contre la paroi en mouvement.

\- « Pourquoi m'avoir aidée alors que vous auriez très bien pu me faire mourir plus d'une fois et par la suite, pendre ma place ? » demandai-je, ma voix encore un peu faible.

\- _**« Autant la compagnie d'une femme peut-être agréable dans bien des cas, autant l'idée de résider dans le corps de l'une d'entre elles et en faire l'abri de mon âme jusqu'à ma mort, ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde... »**_ répondit-il d'un ton laissant sous entendre des choses que je ne souhaitais pas entendre. Pour un raison 'quelconque', je regrettai un peu ma question à présent...

\- _**« Hm, si vous permettez, qu'est-il arrivé à cotre père pour que vous vous sentiez coupable à ce point de sa mort ? »**_ demanda-t-il en tournant partiellement sa tête vers moi.

Je ne répondis pas de suite, la blessure profonde, mes la cicatrice encore visible...

\- « Je venais d'avoir cinq ans... j'étais encore fille unique à ce moment là, et j'étais capricieuse au possible ! A cette époque, mon père venait juste de trouver un poste stable comme gendarme... j'adorais porter son képi... » dis-je en souriant, ce souvenir doux à ma mémoire et cher à mon cœur. « Tout était parfait pour moi, j'avais des parents aimants et unis, un appartement certes très petit, mais pour moi c'était déjà bien grand... et puis le malheur a frappé... » dis-je, mon ton s'assombrissant de mot en mot. « Une semaine après mes cinq ans, je tombai très malade et, voyant que ça ne faisait qu'empirer, on m'a emmené à l'hôpital... mon père m'y a amenée... » dis-je ma voix se brisant par endroit, ma main crispée sur ma cuisse. « On est allé en ville et... alors que nous passions devant la station service... on entendis des coups de feu. Mon père c'est garé plus loin... et... il m'a laissé dans la voiture. I-il est entré dans la station... et... des coups de feu ont... été tirés ; il était en sang ! Il courait à l'extérieur ! Et-et au coup de feu suivant... TOUT A EXPLOSÉ ! » parvins-je à dire avant que ma voix ne se brise et laisse place à de violent sanglots abreuvés par un torrent de larmes.

\- « Je peux pas ! C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute ! Si j'avais fait plus attention à ma santé, jamais tout ça ne serait arrivé ! » criai-je en me martelant la tête de mon unique poing. Soudain, je fus tirée vers la droite et, trop aveuglée par mes larmes pour voir quoi que ce soit, j'enfouis mon visage dans ce qui me sembla être une peau d'ours. Je l'agrippai comme si ma vie en dépendait, hurlant presque dans sa fourrure qui étouffait ma peine et mes larmes qui noyaient ma colère. Bientôt, je sentis une pression se déplacer du sommet de mon crâne jusqu'à mes épaules à un rythme lent et mesuré.

Après plusieurs minutes, je finis par me calmer, des larmes toujours présentes aux coins de mes yeux. Toutefois, je continuai de m'accrocher à cette peau, étrangement, son odeur semblait m'apaiser.

\- _**« Ileana... »**_ l'entendis-je murmurer. Je relevai alors la tête et vis qu'il regardait encore dans le vide. _**« Mon épouse... c'est à elle que j'ai arraché les quelques branches. »**_ ajouta-t-il, sa voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé. _**« Les Turcs avançaient inlassablement vers nous, brûlant, pillant, violant tout ce qui passait à leur porté... nous avions essayé bien des stratégies pour leur barrer la route, et bien que la forêt de pals, les ai refroidis, ils n'en démordirent pas pour autant.**_  
 _ **Leur rage était telle, que nous fûmes contrains de nous replier dans ma forteresse de Poenari... toutefois, bien que notre position nous offrait un avantage certain sur l'ennemi, le nombre croissant de soldats turques fit bientôt perdre la tête aux moins courageux... y compris ma femme... »**_ dit-il d'un ton plus sombre.  
 _ **« La seule idée de se faire assiéger par les Turcs, et d'être torturée ou violée par ces derniers lui firent perdre tout espoir et, alors qu'elle portait avec elle l'héritier de la Valachie ; le fruit de mes entrailles... elle se jeta dans le vide... emportant avec elle bien plus que deux simples vies ; elle m'avait enlevée mon seul bonheur... jamais plus je n'aurai la possibilité de prouver à mon père que je ferais de mon successeur un meilleur souverain que tous les autres avant lui... »**_ dit-il les dents serrées au point de les faire grincer par moment.

Incrédule devant de telles paroles, je sentis des larmes se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes yeux, mais je les essuyai d'un coup de manche et, sans vraiment réfléchir, j'enlevai ma montre et la lui tendis. Quand il en prit conscience, je vis ses yeux faire des allez-retours interrogateurs entre mon visage et l'objet. Prenant les devant, je poussai la peau d'ours de côté et, trouvant un anneau libre à sa ceinture, j'y attachai la montre. Il ne bougeait pas interloqué par un tel geste.

\- « C'est la montre de ma communion... avec ça, vous arriverez toujours à temps. » dis-je en souriant du mieux que je pus.

Soudain, une autre secousse se fit sentir, et les lucioles retournèrent de là d'où elles étaient venues ; nous étions arrivés. Nous nous levâmes et, l'un à côté de l'autre, debout à l'extrémité de la langue de la créature qui nous avait transporté, nous attendions que sa bouche se rouvre. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule gauche et, alors qu'il retournait en moi, j'entendis un vague 'merci' s'évanouir dans les airs.  
À ce moment, une lumière relativement aveuglante pénétra d'un coup dans la cavité ; le cercle suivant nous attendait.


	12. Chapter 12

Après avoir posé pied à terre, je remerciai la créature de sa serviabilité et, longeant un étroit passage, je débouchai sur une cavité gigantesque d'où s'élevaient les cris d'agonie et regrets de milliers d'âmes damnées. À l'image de l'île que nous avions précédemment traversé, des fosses de formes concentriques et disposées à la manière de rizières se dessinaient devant moi, leur centre au plus bas.

\- « Sommes-nous au huitième cercle ? » demandai-je déterminée.

\- _**« C'est exact... ici sont punis les escrocs. Séduction et Mensonge seront les maîtres châtiés de ces lieux. Voyez les dix cercles concentriques qui se présentent à nos yeux ? »**_ demanda-t-il d'un air « Chacun est dédié à une variété de fraudeur... toutefois, je serais incapable de vous en parler plus en avant car, ne faisant que singer celui qui m'a enseigné, il m'est des choses dont les secrets me restent étrangers. »/strong/em admit-il avec verve.

\- « Je vous savez un guerrier implacable et un prince respecté, mais je ne vous connaissais pas des talents de poète... » remarquai-je en riant quelque peu.

\- _**« Riez Diavol, mais nous ne sommes jamais le fruit d'un seul pécher, et certainement pas incapables de développer des talents inattendus. »**_ répondit-il calmement. _**« En y regardant de plus près, il serait sot de se jeter à corps perdu dans chacune de ces fosses et espérer nous en sortir indemnes... je vous proposerai donc- »**_

\- « De foncer tête baissée sur le pont qui nous fait face ? » complétai-je, moqueuse.

\- _**« Comme vous me l'avais si bien exposé lors de notre fuite ; 'la seule chose séparant un idiot d'un brave, est sa capacité à accomplir l'impossible'.**_ _**»**_ argumenta-t-il simplement.

Descendant les escaliers de marbres noir et humide, je fus de plus en plus frapper par l'aspect morbide de cette gargantuesque cavité ; de toute part, des statues de tailles variables s'élevaient en des sculptures malsaines, mettant en scène des êtres difformes au physique torturé et dont les visages semblaient avoir conservé cette expression de terreur douloureuse dans laquelle ils étaient morts.

Je me retrouvai bientôt au bas des marches et, me frayant un passage sur le sol jonché d'ossements, je parvins sur le seuil du pont. Là, alors que j'allai posé le pied sur la première dalle, un grondement sourd se fit entendre derrière moi. Ne cherchant même pas à regarder avant d'attaquer, je dégainai ma dague et m'accroupis tout en pivotant rapidement sur ma gauche. Dans ce mouvement, je parvins à éviter une masse qui m'aurait sans doute broyée et, passant entre les jambes du géant, j'en profitai pour lui en trancher les muscles semi-membraneux et tendineux. Incapable de se tenir debout sans son deuxième appui, il tomba, déséquilibré, et se fracassa le crâne contre les pavés.

Rengainant mon arme, mon cœur manqua un battement quand je vis que le pont commençait à se fissurer sous moi. Sans réfléchir, je m'élançai pour rejoindre l'autre côté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- _**« UN PEU DE NERF DIAVOL, QUITTE À TENTER L'IMPOSSIBLE, AUTANT LE TENTER JUSQU'AU BOUT ! »**_ hurla-t-il, un soupçon de panique présent dans sa voix.

\- « JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX ! SI VOUS AVEZ UNE MEILLEURE IDÉE, NE VOUS GÊNEZ SURTOUT PAS POUR M'EN FAIRE PART !» répondis-je le souffle court. Toute la structure du pont surplombant la première fosse s'écroulait sous mes pieds ; les fissures me rattrapaient.

Soudain, j'eus le sentiment d'aller bien plus vite et, alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à cinq mètres du bord, la plaque entière sur laquelle je courais se détacha. Ne perdant pas espoir, je sautai et me réceptionnai de l'autre côté en une roulade ; plus que neuf.

\- _**« Belle réception, toutefois nous ne sommes pas tirés d'affaire pour autant... »**_ dit-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. _**« Dites-moi, éprouveriez-vous une répulsion ou peur profonde envers les araignées ? »**_ demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

\- « Hum, tout dépend de leur ta-... nous sommes encerclés c'est ça ? » dis-je exaspérée.

Soudain, je perçus des bruits venant de toute part. Scannant les alentours frénétiquement, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur des formes mouvantes et velues ; un cauchemar d'arachnophobe.

- _ **« Hmm, je serais plus enclin à faire référence à une sphère, dû à celles qui descendent de la voûte, mais dans les deux cas, je pense que la traversé s'en trouvera quelque peu compromise... »**_ répondit-il en ricanant. Cette fois encore, je vis mon bras gauche s'évaporer, laissant place à la partie supérieure du corps de mon 'colocataire'.

\- « Penserions-nous à la même chose ? » demandai-je en dégainant ma dague, mon regard passant d'une araignée à l'autre.

\- _**« Après vous Diavol, ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit qu'ils ploieront tous devant nous ? »**_ ricana-t-il bruyamment, son épée en main. M'élançant dans la mêlée, j'évitai les crochets de l'une d'elle et sautai sur celle d'à côté. Bondissant d'abdomen en abdomen, je me contentai d'esquiver les fils que certaines projetaient tout en tranchant les pattes et autres plus petites araignées qui m'assaillaient. De son côté, le Valaque tranchait tête après tête en de grands mouvements amples ; rien n'arrêterait notre avancée sanglante.

Soudain, alors que le sol s'abreuvait des fluides ennemis, cinq de ces créatures se laissèrent tomber du plafond. Voyant cela, la fumé formant la cape ainsi que les cheveux du Valaque, formèrent un tapis sur le sol et se redressèrent sur une hauteur de cinq mètres en une foultitude de piques sur lesquels nos assaillants s'empalèrent ; certaines habitudes ont plus de mal à partir que d'autres.  
Au milieu des cadavres, au centre même de ce massacre, nous nous tenions tremblants, nos muscles et raison submergés par l'adrénaline. Étrangement, loin de ressentir du dégoût, j'eus une profonde envie de rire... de me laisser aller à la joie morbide qui s'élevait en mon cœur et tordait mon visage en un sourire que je ne saurais décrire.

\- _**« HAHAHAHA ! AH~ ÇA M'AVAIT TELLEMENT MANQUÉ ! À QUI LE TOUR ? QUI OSERAIT NOUS DÉFIER?! »**_ rugit-il, son rire hystérique emplissant l'air alentour. Comme réponse, un rugissements bestial s'éleva des bas-fonds. À ce moment, le sol trembla sous nos pieds et une main gigantesque s'écrasa à une dizaine de mètres devant nous.

\- « Ils ont sorti l'artillerie lourde ! » dis-je en m'éloignant un peu. Rien que la vue de cette main avait refroidi mes ardeurs ; pale, bubonique et gelée par endroit, une chaîne accompagnait cette horreur cutanée. Cette dernière, d'une taille démesurée, comportait une sorte de pic qui était planté entre son trapézoïde et son trapèze qui, pour le plus grand 'bonheur' de mes mirettes, étaient partiellement à nu.

\- _**« Et si nous prenions les devants ? »**_ demanda-t-il courtoisement. Ne perdant pas un instant de plus, je m'élançai vers le pond, mais au moment où je courais sur le dos de sa main, cette dernière s'éloigna du sol. À plus de dix mètres au dessus des dalles, je perdis l'équilibre et me rattrapai à la chaîne dont le crochet se délogea sous mon poids.  
Alors que je me tenais tant bien que mal aux maillons, Vlad empêchait les tentacules de ce que j'avais cru être un géant, de nous frapper ou nous attraper et de nous écarteler.  
Soudain, sorti de nulle part, une gigantesque faux s'éleva des ténèbres et s'abattit sur le bras duquel nous nous balancions. Toutefois, en tranchant le bras de son congénère, la créature qui bondit de la fosse brisa également la chaîne ce qui nous fit chuter.

Réagissant par instinct et voyant une tentacule s'approcher, je ramenai le crochet et, le plantai dans l'appendice. La réaction fut immédiate et, secouant sa tentacule de douleur en hurlant, nous fûmes encore une fois projetés dans les airs. Cette fois-ci cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de réitérer mon action, car dans un moulinet chaotique, la créature nous heurta de plein fouet. Sous le choque, les maillons déjà fragilisés se brisèrent et plus rien ne pouvait éviter notre chute. J'aurais bien tenté de ralentir la chute en m'accrochant avec mon arme, mais rien ne passait à ma portée.

Il n'y avait rien pour nous sauver, pas même une mare... rien que de la roche et un gouffre béant. Soudain, alors que j'allai finalement m'écraser sur le sol, je vis une ombre passer devant mes yeux et quand le choque se fit ressentir, un craquement sonore se fraya in chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles avant que je ne sois propulsée plus, loin. Sans parvenir à m'arrêter, je roulai sur les pavés jusqu'à ce que le sol ne soit plus sous moi ; Sentant cela, mon bras meurtri s'agrippa à la paroi du puits central.

\- « On y est ! On a réussi ! Et vous s- » dis-je soulagée jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il n'était plus là. Je me hissai hors du puits et découvris son corps à une dizaine de mètre de moi, juste devant une créature criblée de torches enflammées. Il était gigantesque, au moins sept mètre de haut des sabots à ses cornes. Il avançait d'un pas lourd, écrasant tout sur son passage, statue comme cadavres, tout était réduit à néant. À ce moment, je vis quelque chose bouger ; Vlad était en vie.

Je me relevai pour aller le chercher, mais au moment où j'allai m'élancer, la créature chevaleresque s'immola ; il n'était plus qu'être de feu.  
Ayant protégé mes yeux de l'explosion avec mes bras, je les abaissai et, au moment où je le vis, une peine immense m'envahit ; je le vis de nouveau.  
Mon père, je le revoyais ; rampant au sol, baignant dans son sang... son visage affreusement brûlé et sa main... levée... vers moi...  
Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ma respiration était saccadée, mes yeux grand ouverts et ma mâchoire se crispai un peu plus à chacun de mes efforts pour respirer.

 _Qu'auriez-vous fait si je n'étais pas intervenu, hein ?! Un entremet, voilà ce que vous seriez devenue !_

 _plus de sentiment ! Vous marchez et vous vous la fermez, compris ?!_

 _Ma chair sera la votre, vous serez la mienne et ensemble, nous sortirons de cet enfer_

 _À présent, femme, toi et moi ne faisons qu'un... et ils ploierons tous devant nous.._

Ces quelques phrases passaient en boucle dans mon esprit... submergeant tous mes autres sens... Un autre hurlement retentit. Nous étions la chair l'un de l'autre... liés par l'esprit... par l'envie de vivre... Serrant mon poing jusqu'à me faire saigner, je relevai la tête déterminée ; j'avais perdu mon père et Léna... JE N'EN PERDRAIS PAS UN DE PLUS !

La rage au ventre, je m'élançai vers le monstre, me baissant au passage, j'attrapai l'épée et, avec l'élan et une poussée d'adrénaline, j'abattis l'arme de toutes mes forces contre le poing de la créature qui s'apprêtait à en finir avec le Valaque. Cet action me permis de dévier l'attaque et d'ainsi, en dans la continuité de l'autre et avec tout autant d'élan, tourner sur moi même et entaillé le torse de la créature. Rugissant de douleur, la créature s'écroula dans un panache de sang. J'aurais volontiers crié victoire, mais le temps pressait et les autres monstres se rapprochaient dangereusement alors, je glissai rapidement l'épée dans son fourreau, passai le bras de Vlad sur mes épaules et me mis à courir vers le puits.

Arrivant devant, je vis que, tel un tuyau d'égout, ce dernier ne tombait pas à pique alors, entendant les rugissements se rapprocher, je passai Vlad devant moi et sautai dans la fosse en espérant pouvoir me réceptionner à la fin.


	13. Chapter 13

Cette descente me sembla durer une éternité. Le passage, sans doute très peu emprunté, était recouvert d'une végétation sèche et de ronces dans lesquels, à plusieurs reprises, je déchirai mes vêtements, maintenant en lambeaux. Tâchant de protéger Vlad au mieux, je m'affairai à trancher le maximum des obstacles végétaux qui bouchaient le passage. Toutefois, c'était sans grand succès car seulement armée de ma dague, mes efforts furent le plus souvent vains.

Au bout d'un moment, je ressentis que l'air s'était refroidi... et que cette sensation ne faisait que croître avec la distance parcourue. Tremblant de froid car glissant maintenant sur une paroi gelée, je perçus bientôt une vague lumière derrière un mur de ronces j'allai le sentir passer.

Pivotant encore une fois pour le protéger, je défonçai la muraille végétale et tombai un peu plus bas dans une grande épaisseur de neige chance ou poisse indulgente ?

Émergeant de ce tas de poudreuse, je me frictionnai les bras quand je constatai que j'avais perdu quelque chose d'important où Diable était-il tombé.

Me relevant, je parcourrai le tas des yeux, et vis un peu plus loin, un trou de forme humaine, je m'y précipitai, et vis que tous les morceaux étaient présents. Avec beaucoup de précaution, je le sortis de là et le traînai avec lenteur vers un arbre où je l'y adossai.

Il était mal en point son bras suivait un angle étrange et sa tête était couverte de sang. Arrachant un morceau de mon T-shirt, je le posai, l'emplis de neige, refermai le tout et l'appliquai sur l'endroit de sa tête qui me semblait être le plus gravement touché.

\- _**« Femme,...vous avez agis sottement... »**_ dit-il, sa voix faible mais toujours aussi sonore.

\- « Vu le taux de réussite, je dirais que c'était une étincelle de folie » dis-je en souriant. Voyant qu'il voulait se redresser un peu, je l'aidai du mieux que je pus et lui retirai quelques mèches du visage... son orbite gauche vide. « Votre bras est mal en point... » dis-je en fixant son membre meurtri.

\- _**« Ça ira Diavol, je retournerai en vous, ça suffira à me remettre sur pied... »**_ dit-il en suivant mon regard.

\- « Ah, et merci... de m'avoir protégée de cette chute... c'était courageux. » dis-je en m'asseyant sur mes talons.

\- _**« Non, c'était digne d'un stupide »**_ dit-il amer. _**« Vous saviez que je ne m'en tirerais pas sans séquelles... manchot je ne vous suis plus bon à rien... Vous auriez dû me laisser... »**_ ajouta-t-il en se relevant. Choquée par son attitude, je me relevai rapidement me plaçai juste en face de lui il y avait apparemment quelques points à éclaircir.

\- « C'est ça, vous laisser... si je vous ai sorti de votre pataugeoire et emmené jusqu'ici, c'est pas un bras en moins qui va me faire changer d'avis... de plus, j'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de gens dans ma vie... je refuse de laisser qui que ce soit derrière ! » dis-je d'un ton autoritaire, mon poings sur ma hanche.

Il ne répondit rien, puis au bout d'un moment, il leva sa main et la posa sur ma tête.

\- _**« Seuls les plus forts peuvent se permettre de telles folies... »**_ dit-il, son regard étrangement chaleureux. Un peu confuse, je restai plantée là comme une andouille, les larmes au bord des yeux. À ce moment, je ne sais pourquoi mais je ne pus me retenir de l'enlacer la tête fourrée dans sa peau d'ours. Il s'était crispé au contact, mais il n'a pas bougé... alors je suis restée.

 _Y/n_

Je me reculai, ma tête tournée vers le son que j'avais entendu... je connaissais cette voix et ce n'était pas celle de mon père.

\- « Vous devriez vous reposer... il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai voir... » dis-je en tirant ma dague de son fourreau. Sans dire un mot, il me donna sa cape, retourna dans mon corps, et c'est avec tous mes membres et organes que je m'aventurai dans une forêt qui me parut étrangement familière.

Pendant plusieurs heures, je déambulai dans cette forêt... suivant uniquement une voix qui m'appelait dans le lointain. Soudain, une odeur nauséabonde s'immisça dans mes narines et l'odeur fut telle, que j'en tombai à genoux et vomis. Une fois mon estomac vidé, je relevai la tête et cherchai la source de cette pourriture. Un peu plus loin, je vis quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bras... serait-il possible que ce soit... Je détournai le regard et, me relevant, je me remis en marche... maintenant, je savais pourquoi cet endroit m'était familier.

 _Y/n_

Suivant encore et toujours la même voix, j'arrivai devant une grotte sombre d'où un souffle étrange semblait s'échapper elle venait de là.

Indécise, je n'osai m'avancer... mais au moment où un hennissement strident résonna dans la forêt et des bruits de sabots se firent entendre, je me précipitai à l'intérieur et courrai jusqu'à que je n'en puisse plus. Étrangement, des raies de lumières parvenaient à filtrer à travers les rares fissures du 'plafond'. L'air ici, plus que dans la forêt, était glacial et, contrairement à cette dernière où un licence de mort régnait, ici les craquements de la glace se fissurant sous chacun de mes pas ainsi que l'écho qui se propageait et ricochait sur les parois de la caverne commençaient sérieusement à me rendre nerveuse.

Au bout d'un moment, j'arrivai devant un embranchement de boyaux s'offraient à moi, mais lequel choisir ?

 _Y/n_

Écoutant la voix, je pris à gauche et aboutis, après plusieurs minutes de marche dans le noir, à un cul-de-sac.

 _Par ici_

Regardant autour de moi, je vis, au pied d'un squelette pris dans les glaces, un creux juste assez grand pour que je puisse m'y faufiler. Plaçant ma dague entre mes dents, j'avançai en rampant dans le passage. Plusieurs fois, je m'arrêtai pour réchauffer mes mains et finis par arracher des morceaux supplémentaires de mon haut pour m'en entourer les mains et les protéger au moins un peu de la morsure du froid. Bientôt, alors que mes dents claquaient inlassablement et de leur propre chef contre la lame d'acier, je vis que le tunnel était quelque peu bouché.

Plantant tout d'abord ma dague dans la glace, je recroquevillai, fis passer mes pieds d'abord et donnai un coup de pied ciblé dans le manche de la dague. Avec tant de pression délivrée en un point si petit, la glace ne résista que peu et se brisa.

Dégageant un peu mieux le passage, je me glissai au dehors et me retrouvai dans une autre partie de la grotte, mais encore plus sombre et froide que l'autre.

\- _« Ça fait bien longtemps... depuis la dernière fois où j'ai vu une âme carnée... »_ dit une voix au timbre glacial. Je me retournai, cherchant dans l'ombre son propriétaire mais n'y trouvais que la buée que produisait mon souffle dans l'atmosphère glaçante de cette cavité. _« Par ici mon enfant, par ici... juste devant vous... »_ dit-elle d'un ton un peu pressant. Avançant dans la direction indiquée, je me retrouvai bientôt face à un bloc de glace duquel seul un visage bleui par le froid dépassait.

\- « Qui... êtes-vous ? » demandai-je en m'approchant avec méfiance. Des chaînes arrivaient de partout et se perdaient dans le solide pour en ressortir et se planter dans le mur le plus proche qu'avait bien put faire cette personne pour être gardée dans un endroit si reculé.

\- _« Essuie les larmes gelées de mes yeux et je te dirais tout ce que je sais... »_ répondit-elle. Je m'avançai et, à l'aide de mon pouce, la débarrassai de ses larmes. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et me regarda, un sourire doux éclairant son visage bleu pale. _« Ça fait longtemps que je t'attendais... y/n... si longtemps... »_ dit-elle d'une voix presque maternelle. Je me reculai, ce ton doucereux ne m'inspirait guère la confiance et ceux, en plus de me trouver dans le cercle où j'avais précédemment rencontré Judas Iscariote.

\- « Stop au blabla, qui êtes-vous, que me voulez-vous et pourquoi Diable êtes-vous enfermée ici ? »dis-je froidement. Je n'avais pas le temps pour une prophétie façon Alice au pays des merveilles, si elle avait quelque chose à me dire, quelle le dise maintenant et clairement !

\- _« Je te connais... à travers les yeux du cadeau que j'avais fait à cet enfant, au petit Isaac... oui je te connais car j'ai vu à travers les yeux de ma création... à travers ceux de Jack... »_ expliqua-t-elle lentement. Jack... elle avait fabriqué Jack ?

\- « Vous avez... j'ai besoin de vos conseils, il a complètement perdu la tête... il ne parle plus qu'en Anglais et me reconnaît à peine... et... il... j'ai l'impression qu'il nous a oubliés... » dis-je en baissant les yeux... honteuse de montrer ma peine et ma détresse à une inconnue.

\- _« Je sais déjà... et c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé ici... quand tu as détruit la boîte il y a cinq ans de cela, tu as mis en route un système qui au fur et à mesure fera régresser Jack jusqu'à son âge d'or... puis il disparaîtra... »_ expliqua-t-elle son ton égal. 'Alors, ce serait comme la maladie d'Alzheimer ? Il perdrait out peu à peu... ça expliquerait ces accès de violence et pourquoi il ne parle plus qu'anglais... il a oublié le reste... mais il m'a appelé par mon non... et il parlait déjà Français à ce moment... alors comment ?...'

\- _« Vous souhaitez le sauver je me trompe ? »_ demanda-t-elle d'un air compréhensif. _« Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de m'amener les différents morceaux de la boîte et je vous donnerai le reste des directives après »_ expliqua-t-elle hâtivement. J'eus à peine le temps d'acquiescer, qu'une douleur immense me submergea et m'obligea à me plier en deux. Convulsant sur le sol, je sentis un autre coup, comme un cour-jus dans mon organisme.

À ce moment, des sirènes résonnèrent dans mes oreilles, des cris ; un brouhaha ahurissant s'élevait de toute part mais il m'était impossible de bouger.

Que se passait-il nom de Dieu ?!


	14. Chapter 14

Tout était si flou, lent et, peut importe l'intensité lumineuse, tout me brûlait horriblement les yeux. Le moindre son, la moindre odeur... tout était si fort que je tentai de me dégageai de toutes mes forces, mais des choses m'en empêchaient et, après que quelque chose m'aie enserré le crâne, je sentis une odeur épouvantable qui me fis tourner la tête et me replongea dans le noir.

Plus tard, j'entendis des 'Bips' réguliers et sonores sur ma gauche ainsi qu'une respiration comme confinée... Comme lorsque Jack m'avait effleuré le bras, je sentais quelque chose de froid couler sous ma peau et emplir mes veines... mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger.

Soudain, je sentis mon œil gauche s'ouvrir et, après s'être habitué à la luminosité environnante, il parcouru la salle de font en comble blanche, dépouillée avec du carrelage au sol et une potence, je compris bientôt que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital... mais pourquoi ?

À ce moment, j'entendis une sonnerie stridente et insupportable qui se mis soudainement à résonné dans la pièce. Un peu plus tard, j'entendis que l'on ouvrait la porte, et une infirmière entra dans mon champ de vision. Changeant le sachet d'eau qui pendait à la potence et traversait un tuyau jusqu'à moi, elle ne me remarqua pas. Alors, réunissant toutes mes forces, je tirai mon bras gauche d'un coup sec et fis tomber le sac de ses mains fluettes. Dans un hoquet de surprise, elle regarda le liquide se rependre sur le sol puis moi et, ouvrant des yeux abrutis, elle détalla dans le couloir en quatrième vitesse... pas étonnant que des gens meurent ici...

Plus tard, une flopée de personnes plus bruyantes les unes que les autres entrèrent dans la petite chambre et se mirent à jacqueter entre eux. N'en pouvant plus de leur vacarme, je serrai ma main gauche en un poing et l'abatis contre les gardes en métal m'empêchant de tomber du lit. Cette action me fis horriblement mal à la tête, mais au moins j'avais leur attention. L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi, et me mit une lumière dans l'œil puis avec peu de précaution, il passa à l'autre et força ma paupière droite à s'ouvrir. À ce moment, il sembla interloqué et se précipita au pied du lit d'où il décrocha une liste. Il la feuilleta, puis me regarda de nouveau et dit à un infirmier d'aller chercher quelqu'un.

Pas moins de trente secondes plus tard, j'entendis la voix de ma mère et la trouvais bientôt à mon chevet mais tout à coup, elle aussi sembla décontenancée... que ce passait-il avec moi ?

\- « Madame, je vous ai demandé de venir car, dans aucun des descriptifs que vous nous avez fourni, il n'est question d'yeux vairons... » dit le médecin en montrant le dossier à ma mère.

\- « Mais je ne comprends pas... e-elle à toujours eu les yeux c/y ! » répondit-elle inquiète.

'Les yeux vair- Vlad vous êtes là ?' demandai-je intérieurement. Personne ne répondis, mais mon bras gauche se leva sans même que je ne lui demande... il était bien là. Il devait-être réveillé avant moi... voilà pourquoi le reste de mon corps ne répondait pas ! Voyant qu'ils se concertaient encore et toujours, je décidai de voir si j'arrivai à bouger mes membres encore endormis... pendant près de dix minutes, je m'efforçai à bouger un à un toutes les parties de mon corps... et parvins même à garder mon œil droit ouvert. Soudain, la sonnerie de ma mère se mit en route et, s'excusant auprès des docteurs, elle sortit de la chambre. Je m'étais déjà redressée dans mon lit et inspectai mes blessures des bleus un peu partout, des griffures plus ou moins profondes... rien de bien alarmant mais, vu que j'étais coincée ici, c'était que quelque chose les avait alarmés. C'est à ce moment, que je vis la gigantesque empreinte de main sur mon bras... celui par lequel Jack m'avait retenu.

 _Oui, Béatrice... qu'est-ce... attends calmes-toi... que... quoi... Jacques est... attends...y/n aussi a subi une attaque... peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose... on le coincera ne t'inquiète pas... et, Jacques est fort, il s'en sortira j'ai confiance..._

Entendant cela, je me penchai de sorte à pousser la barre qui m'empêchait de descendre, mais au moment où j'actionnai le mécanisme, des mains se posèrent sur moi et me recouchèrent dans ce maudit lit. Je tentai alors plusieurs fois de me redresser, mais à chaque fois, une main me rabaissait. Exaspéré par cette redondance, je balayai ces dernière d'un revers de main il ne m'empêcheraient pas de savoir ce qui s'était passé. En réponse, ils tentèrent encore une fois de me recoucher mais avec plus de force. Formant un poing avec ma main gauche, j'en envoyai un à l'adresse du docteur et le fis tomber en arrière. Tous semblèrent choqués et j'en profitai pour descendre du lit mais ne bougea pas car ma mère venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

En pleur, elle s'avança vers moi rapidement et m'entoura de ses bras. Je ne répondis pas et, la prenant par les épaules, je la secouai un peu pour qu'elle m'écoute au lieu de chialer.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Jacques ?! » demandai-je durement.

\- « Rien je t'assure.. » répondit-elle en approchant sa main de mon visage je l'éloignai de ma tête.

\- « Ne me mens pas je t'ai entendu... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! » demandai-je les dents serrées.

\- « Rien... il a juste fait la fête av- »

\- « NE ME MENS PAS ! » hurlai-je en lui serrant les épaules de plus en plus, mes lèvres se retroussant à chaque mot. Elle ne répondis rien. « DIS LE MOI ! » rugis-je de plus belle. Elle me regarda un moment sans rien dire, son visage totalement déconfit.

\- « Il.. il a été attaqué... dans sa chambre... un peu après qu'on t'ai trouvé dans le jardin à côté de morceaux de bois et d'un manivelle ancienne... il est entre la vie et la mort... il est vraiment dans un sale état...» dit elle finalement. Je la lâchai, complètement dépitée... j'avais échoué... un autre était mort... et c'était de ma faute...

Le regard dans le vide, je sentis des larmes couler de mon œil droit... tout ça c'était de ma faute... il me fallait choisir entre les deux monde... comment avais-je pu penser que je pouvais jongler entre les deux sans causer le moindre problème... « Mais ne t'en fais pas... celui qui lui a fait ça ne s'en sortira pas si facilement... la police va s'en occuper... » dit-elle en passant sa main sur mon visage je l'enlaçai en pleur.

'Ces bras cassés n'y arriveront pas... il faut que je mette la main sur ces morceaux et retourne voir la créatrice... c'est le seul moyen' me dis-je. Soudain, deux hommes s'introduisirent dans la chambre deux policiers. Il me posèrent des tas de questions... je n'y répondis pas... de toute façon il n'avait aucune chance de la coincer.

\- « Écoutez-moi jeune fille, votre ami est entre la vie et la mort et votre silence ne nous aide vraiment pas... est-ce que vous avait une idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver ? » demanda-t-il en me secouant violemment. Par réflexe, ma main gauche agrippa son cou et le serra au point de lui couper la parole. Cet incident, me valut d'être attachée à mon lit avec des lanières... et si j'avais bien entendu, il voulait également me mettre sous sédatif.

Me pensant sous contrôle, ils quittèrent la salle pour parler avec les agents et me laissèrent avec l'infirmière. Elle avait le dos tourné, alors j'en profitai pour passer ma main alors de mes liens, détacher les autres et arrachai le cathéter de mes veines. Je sortis du lit, m'approchai d'elle et, lui tapant sur l'épaule, je lui pris la seringue des mains et lui assénai un coup dans le ventre en lui inoculent le produit elle tituba, puis s'effondra.

Je pris ses vêtements, sa blouse ainsi que sa pince à cheveux et lui mis mes habits, puis la glissait dans le lit avec le masque à oxygène et rattachai tous les liens et autres branchements.

Prenant un sachet de sang vide ainsi que d'eau sur la table de chevet, je sortis de la pièce et, avant que je ne parte, vis que, dans un sac, les morceaux de bois avaient été conservés. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeai à grand pas vers ses dernier et, faisant mine de récupérer un plateau de piqûres, je pris également le petit sac et partis tout aussi vite que j'étais venue. Il n'avaient apparemment rien remarqué, et un fois arrivé à l'étage du dessous, je déposai mon plateau et me dirigeai vers la sortie mon butin caché sous ma blouse. Plusieurs fois, des gens se retournèrent sur mon passage, mais je fis mine de ne pas les remarquer. Une fois sortie, je cherchai la voiture de ma mère et, sortant les clefs que je lui avais subtilisé quand je l'avais étreins, me mis au volant et partis me cacher là ou personne ne viendrais me chercher.


	15. Chapter 15

Je m'étais débarrassée de la blouse, avait enfilé la veste que ma mère avait toujours dans sa voiture au cas ou et, après réflexion, avais choisi de me réfugier dans la vieille maison abandonné qui se trouvait à Saverne dans la rue du Haut-Barr. Elle avait été inhabité depuis plus de vingt ans et personne n'avait eu le courage de faire les rénovations nécessaires elle était parfaite.

Je m'étais garée sur le parking des Dragons et me hâtai jusqu'à la bâtisse. Une fois devant, je vérifiai que personne ne soit là pour escalader le portail et après avoir traversé le jardin, je pris à gauche devant l'escalier qui menait à la terrasse et entrai par la porte en métal rongé qui permettait d'entrer dans la cave. Je montai donc les escaliers en vieux bois et essayai la porte fermée.

Je partis trouver quelque chose pour défoncer la porte et trouvai mon bonheur en un pied de biche. Je retournai devant la porte et en forçait l'entrée. Une fois chose faite, je me plaçai sur le palier qui, grâce au vitrail qui s'y élevait, laissait passer la lumière des réverbères.

Enfin au calme, je sortis les morceaux de ma poche et les disposai devant moi. Étrangement, je ne me souvenais pas en avoir récupéré deux en plus de la manivelle... les seules explications plausibles, seraient que Jack en ait laissé une près du cadavre de Jacques ou bien à mes côtés... comment savoir ?

 _ **Là n'est pas le plus important Diavol, le fait est qu'il nous faut maintenant accéder à son monde... et pour vous être parfaitement honnête, je ne pourrais pas vous y aider.**_

\- « C'est pas trop tôt ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu quand je vous ai appelé ? » dis-je agacée.

 _ **Je n'en avait pas la possibilité...**_

\- « Ok, bon ! Maintenant, il nous faut trouver un moyen d'aller dans son monde... mais jusqu'à présent, les seuls à m'avoir permis cet accès étaient Léna et Jack... mais Léna est morte et Jack... » dis-je en serrant la manivelle entre mes doigts.

 _ **Et vous n'avez aucun moyen de l'attirer ici ?**_

\- « Quoi ? » demandai-je intriguée.

 _ **Si, comme vous le disiez, il se crois intouchable, alors ce doit être un homme plutôt arrogant... donc, en admettant que nous parvenions à le faire venir ici, nous pourrions le narguer pour qu'il nous emmène dans son monde...**_

\- « Ça pourrait fonctionner, mais il faudrait encore parvenir à l'attirer ici... » dis-je une main sur mon menton.

 _ **Ne cherchera-t-il pas à retrouver les morceaux de sa boîte ?**_

\- « S'il découvre qu'on les lui a volé : sans doute... mais il faudrait qu'il nous trouve... » dis-je en rassemblant les différentes partie de la boîtes.

 _ **Ou bien nous pouvons essayer de le devancer... le garçon qu'il a attaqué, ce Jacques... peut-ont savoir où il se trouve ?**_

\- « Il habite dans cette ville... mais je ne pense pas que ce soit l'œuvre de Jack... si c'était le cas, il ne serait plus en vie... » répondis-je en me massant les tempes... il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire...

 _ **N'y-t-il rien qui pourrait l'attirer... vous avez été amants... vous devez quand même avoir une idée ce que qui …. l'échaufferait...**_

À ce moment, je ne savais même plus si j'avais réellement envie de faire quoi que ce soit... mais si je ne faisait rien...

Réfléchissant à quelque chose qu'il 'apprécierait' je me souvins de ses mots lorsque Keith hurlait de douleur... mais ça alerterait le voisinage... 'Minute, j'ai bien vu des morceaux dans la tente... mais est-ce que tous étaient là ? Et si l'une d'elle était restée là où je l'avais brisée... ?' me demandai-je soudainement. Je récupérai les morceaux, les mis dans ma poche, embarquai le pied de biche et descendis l'escalier nous n'avions plus qu'une nuit.

De retour à Strasbourg, je me garai dans une allée peu fréquentée et me précipitai sur la Place Broglie. Devant l'opéra, je pris une grande inspiration et, serrant la manivelle contre mon cœur, je me décidai à m'y introduire. C'était sans doute un dimanche car il n'y avait aucun camion sur l'autoroute... il me serait donc plus facile d'entrer.

Faisant le tour par la droite, je vis que l'escalier de secours donnait sur le toit d'un petit bâtiment ressent en bois sur lequel je n'aurais pas grand mal à monter... à condition que personne ne me vois.

Je coinçai le pied de biche que j'avais emmené entre mes dents car je n'avais rien d'autre et que j'avais besoin de mes mains pour escalader. Regardant à droite et à gauche, je pris appui sur une barrière mobile et grimpai ensuite sur les planches de bois à la manière d'une échelle. Malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas continues et je dus monter sur une barre intermédiaire sur le côté, me suspendre aux suivantes et finalement me hisser à la seule force de mes bras jusqu'en haut et j'avais raté mes épreuves de gym !

Sans perdre de temps, j'empruntai l'échelle de secours, l'escalier puis ouvris la porte à l'aide du pied de biche et m'introduisis dans le bâtiment. J'étais dans un couloir que je ne connaissais pas mais, en avançant, je me rendis rapidement compte que j'étais à l'endroit où, il y a cinq ans, j'avais découpé le pantin... aussi le moment où Jack... Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

Je sortis de là et, tout en me remémorant ses moments d'angoisse, je parvins à l'escalier central, montai au poulailler où la boîte avait été détruite et, une fois en haut, commençai à inspecter tous les recoins où elle aurait pu se trouver...

Je fis le tour de tous les sièges, même l'espace entre le dossier et le coussin du bas... mais rien ! Nada ! Niente !

\- « Il n'y en a pas... » dis-je en donnant un coup de pied dans un gravillon sur la moquette.

 _ **Peut-être est-il tombé ?**_

Espérant, je dévalai les escaliers et me mis à chercher entre les fauteuil de la place centrale. J'allai faire la dernière rangée, quand je sentis quelque chose de rugueux et veiné avec ma main. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, j'allongeai mon bras au maximum et au moment où ma main allait l'attraper, je sentis, à la place, quelque chose de froid et lisse qui se referma sur la mienne en un éclair.

\- **« What a naughty girl, already on the pull even though your daddy ain't got a clue 'bout it... »** dit une voix que je reconnus à l'instant même et dont le ton lugubre ne m'inspirait pas, mais alors pas du tout.


	16. Chapter 16

Un instant plus tard, mon bras fut tiré vers le haut et, malheureusement, avec la main sous le siège, mon pauvre membre failli craquer sous la pression des deux fauteuils l'un à cinq ou dix centimètres de l'autre. Pendouillant lamentablement à plus d'un mètre au dessus du sol, les cheveux dans les yeux et la main garrottée par ses griffes j'avais intérêt à bien choisir mes options.

\- **« Eenie, meenie, miney, mo catch a crumpet by it's toe~ »** chantonna-t-il en laissant aller ma main pour m'attraper soudainement par le pied et ceux tout en tournant sur lui même. De ce point de vu, je devais bien avouer que je me sentais encore plus petite... comme si j'en avais besoin. **« Mhhh what an ace catch I got here... »** dit-il en me balançant en l'air pour rattraper ma main droite au vol.

 _ **Vous voila dans une situation bien délicate...**_

\- « QUIT SWIGNING ME AROUND YOU TWAT ! » criai-je dans l'espoir qu'il arrête avant que je ne rende le peu qui me restait ans l'estomac. Par chance, il s'arrêta...mais c'est à ce moment que je sentis quelque chose de froid et humide traverser mon visage... Submergée par une horrible impression de déjà vu, une idée fis toutefois surface dans mon esprit s'il ne se souvenait pas de moi... alors je lui rafraîchirais la mémoire !

Déterminée, je lui mordis la langue de toutes mes forces et, même quand il me plaqua contre l'un des dossiers, je ne lâchai rien et ajoutai encore de la pression à ma prise. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Ces derniers, oscillant entre la rage, l'excitation et la surprise semblaient faire une véritable crise d'épilepsie. Soudain, sortant de leur transe, ils se dirigèrent brusquement vers un point que je soupçonnais être sur ma joue droite. À ce moment, ayant toujours sa langue entre mes dents, je sentis quelle se contractait et sentis également que sa pointe déplaçait des mèches de cheveux. Il y eu un moment de débattement, quelques instants de calme où aucun de nous deux ne bougea ni ne parla... se rappelait-il de quelque chose à présent.

Alors que j'allais lâcher prise sur son muscle buccal, je vis avec effroi un sourire affreux s'étendre de son oreille droite à sa gauche.

 _ **Notre posture me semble être plus qu'inconfortable...**_

\- **« Looks like, we've already been acquainted poppet~ »** ricana-t-il, sa langue traçant ma cicatrice, un ronronnement sonore bouillonnant dans sa gorge. **« but sadly sweetheart I ain't got no time to get off with ya ... »** dit-il en attrapant mes deux bras à une main et fis pression sur ma mâchoire avec la seconde pour que je lâche prise. **« Already got some talkin-growler's snogs to slaughter, the usual y'know ! »** s'exclama-t-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur j'étais enfin libre.

Me relevant, je ramassai mon pied de biche et, alors que je le voyais partir vers les couloirs, le morceau de bois sautant dans sa main, je me dis que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- « HEY YOU BATTY ASS ! GET YOUR FREAKY-SELF OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME IF YOU GOT THE GUTS ! criai-je en forçant mon sourire le plus moqueur. Il s'arrêta, son étrange et inhabituelle anneau attaché à une lanière sortant de son dos, produisant un bruit métallique.

Soudain, sortie de nulle part, une main me frappa au visage et m'envoya valser dans le décors.

 _ **Diavol... allez relevez-vous...**_

J'avais mal... non d'un chien que j'avais mal ! Je sentais encore mes os trembler et mes vertèbres faire des claquettes. Alors que je me relevais avec difficulté, je reçus un coup de pied dans le plexus qui me coupa la respiration. Le souffle coupé, je me tenais les côtes, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

 _ **Allez petite, un peu de nerf ! Vous avez déjà vu bien pire !**_

Attrapant le pied de biche, je tentai de lui asséner un coup, mais il me le prit des main et, me soulevant par le cou contre le mur, ma vision sembla se troubler peu à peu.

\- **« If you ain't got anything nice to say... then DON'T SAY A FUCKING TH-ARG ! »** rugit-il avant que ma main gauche n'enserre son cou brusquement, barrant ainsi le chemin à ses paroles.

\- _« Amant ou pas, blessez la ne serait-ce qu'une seule autre fois et je vous empale sur le champ ! »_ dis-je, ma voix mêlée à celle de Vlad. Ne voyant plus que d'un œil, je vis l'expression de Jack changer du tout au tout de fou furieux, cette réaction sembla allumer un feu dans ses yeux. Resserrant mon étreinte sur sa trachée, un sourire dérangé s'étira sur ses lèvres noires et un ricanement s'éleva de ces dernières. S'amplifiant de façon exponentielle, ce rire se transforma bientôt en de sinistres éclats de rire qui le firent se cambrer avant qu'il ne se plie en deux par la suite.

 _ **Diavol, je sais que c'est un déchirement pour vous, mais il faut vous battre ! Lui ne sais plus qui vous êtes !**_

'C'est bon, je peux le faire... merci..' lui répondis-je mentalement. Je repris le pied de biche et me relevai malgré la douleur qui résidait dans mon thorax.

\- « HEY ! Jack ! I bet you're to much of a dumbass to manage to kill me on your own playground ! » lançai-je moqueuse.

Soudain, son rire mourut et, après qu'il se soit relevé, il claqua des doigts. De cette action, résulta un gigantesque tourbillon de suie qui peu à peu brouilla ma vision, et ne se dissipa que pour me laisser au milieu des chapiteaux dans le cirque monochrome la partie était presque gagnée.

\- « **Now doll... what I'mma doin with ya ? Cuttin ya right open ? Hanging ya with ya guts... or take out ya teeth and eyes and exchange their places... ? Yes the latte's always the better ! »** ricana-il en tapant dans ses mains frénétiquement. Serrant mon arme de fortune, je me préparais au pire. Soudain, des bruits de pas retentir dans le lointain et, au bout de quelques instants, une véritable petite armada s'était rassemblée derrière Jack. **« C'mon ya wretched fucks, go get this cheeky bitch ! »** ordonna-t-il en me pointant du doigt aucun ne bougea.

Craignant le pire pour les enfants, je me mis à courir en les narguant et partis sans me retourner. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, leurs petits pieds foulaient le sol noir derrière moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, et repérai la personne que je cherchais Brady.

Bifurquant à gauche après le dernier chapiteau, je sautai par dessus des tonneaux et restai dans leur ombre jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve. Souvent nous jouions à cache-cache ensembles... je me cachais toujours là... il viendrait !

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, sa petite main cherchait déjà entre les caisses. Contournant ces dernières silencieusement, je l'attrapai en plaçant une main sur sa bouche et l'attirai dans la tente. Il ne se débattit pas, mais se jeta dans mes bras à l'instant où il fut libre de ses mouvements. Tout aussi heureuse que lui, je l'enserrai avec la même ferveur.

\- « Brady, écoute, il faut que tu ailles me chercher tous les morceaux de la boîte de Jack dans la tente qui se trouve de l'autre côté du cirque la plus ancienne. S'il-te-plaît, c'est très important ! Si je ne les récupère pas tous, Jack deviendra de plus en plus violent, mourra et vous tous avec lui... tu comprends ? » demandai-je son petit visage grisâtre et marbré entre mes mains tremblantes. Il hocha la tête, et sortit en courant de la tente maintenant, il me fallait prendre celui de Jack.

Je retournai dehors et me dirigeai le plus furtivement possible vers la tente principale il devait y être. N'étant pas suffisamment insouciante pour entrer par l'avant, je pris le partie de passer par un trou dans la tenture. Ouverture qui me permis d'arriver directement dans l'entrepôt de l'atelier. Me rapprochant du plan de travail, je vis que Jack y était affairé, mais seuls ses mains bougeaient. Le plus silencieusement possible, je m'approchai de lui, mon pied de biche prêt à frapper et, alors que je n'étais plus qu'à un mètre de lui, j'entendis un bruit métallique... comme un mécanisme d'horlogerie.

Soudain, le bruit se fit plus intense et, dans un grincement glaçant, le tête de Jack se tourna au point de faire un cent quatre-vingt degrés un automate. Mais rien ne se passa... inquiétée par l'étrangeté de cette situation, je perçus un bruit derrière moi et eus tout juste le temps de faire une roulade sur le côté pour éviter un coup de hache.

\- « **Why runnin from pour ol' Jack ? Ow honey... you're MUCKING OUR LITTLE GAME UP ! »** hurla-t-il en brandissant une fois de plus sa hache. Mais, au moment ou il allait m'asséner un autre coup, le tronc de Vlad apparut à la place de mon bras gauche et bloqua la lame de sa main. Profitant de la surprise de Jack, je le taclai au sol et, ses mains immobilisées, je fouillai ses poches à la recherche du morceau trouvé.

\- **« WHY TAKING FROM ME ?! IT'S NOT YOURS GIVE IT BACK YOU FILTHY WHORE ! »** rugit-il toujours plaqué au sol par Vlad. À ce moment, le petit Brady entra dans la pièce et me tendis tous les morceaux sans exception. Pour le remercier, j'embrassai son front et l'envoyai se cacher.

\- « It's for your own good sweetheart... » répondis-je en me retournant, un sourire triste ses formant sur mes lèvre et des larmes sillonnant mes joues. Soudain, je sentis un courant d'air froid souffler dans mon dos, et une voix familière appeler mon nom la créatrice. Comme je me sentais déjà partir, je détachai mes boucles d'oreille en phalange et les posai sur son bureau. Une fois chose faite, un voile blanc et glacé m'entoura et je n'eus que le temps de lui demander pardon.


	17. Chapter 17

Lentement, le tourbillon qui nous entourait se dissipa et laissa place à la cavité dans laquelle se trouvait la créatrice.

\- _« Impressionnant, jamais je n'aurais osé espérer de voir toutes ces pièces réunies en si peu de temps... »_ dit-elle un sourire calme sur son visage. _« Maintenant, libérez-moi... »_ implora-t-elle en bougeant ses poignets, seules parties, outre son visage, à ne pas avoir sombré dans le bloc de glace. _« je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous sans pouvoir bouger mes bras... »_ ajouta-t-elle en me regardant avec ses yeux brillants.

Faisant disparaître mon bras gauche en le remplaçant par l'épée de Vlad, je fracassai les chaînes puis m'affairai à entamer le bloc. Plusieurs minutes me furent nécessaires, et cela, uniquement pour dégager ses avant bras. Continuant sur ma laissée, j'entamai la glace juste avant ses épaules, quand tout à coup, la glace se fissura et 'explosa'. Tailladée de toute part et envoyé au sol par la force dégagée, je me redressai et vis qu'elle était totalement libre ses ailes brûlées par le froid, tombant en traîne derrière elle. Sa peau bleu glacier, ses cheveux blanc et sa carrure frêle , étaient très loin de l'image que j'aurai imaginé en passant au créateur de Jack : quel paradoxe !

\- _« Merci mille fois mon enfant ! Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce jour... »_ sanglota-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- « Bon ! J'ai rempli ma part du marché, maintenant à votre tour ! Réparez cette boîte que cette folie s'arrête ! » dis-je en la repoussant, agacée par son attitude je n'avais pas que ça à faire. Son visage perdis son sourire, et une légère moue s'y déposa. Ignorant cette grimace, je lui mis tous les morceaux dans les mains et croisai les bras en attendant quelle la répare. Elle regarda les morceaux un moment, puis s'agenouilla et les disposa tous devant elle.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle fit des geste de mains au dessus des différentes pièces et, dans une lumière bleutée, la boîte se reconstitua.

\- _« Voilà, mais si vous voulez bien vous approcher, il me faut une goutte de sang pour finaliser sa reconstruction, et malheureusement, le mien est depuis bien longtemps épuisé. »_ dit-elle en secouant lentement sa tête.

 _ **Diavol, tout ceci ne m'inspire rien de divin...**_

M'agenouillant à son niveau, je découvris mon bras droit et le lui tendis. Délicatement, elle l'entoura de ses doigts fin et, de sa main droite, pratiqua une légère incision au niveau de mon poignet trente gouttes tombèrent. Soudain, alors que je contemplai le rayonnement rougeoyant qui émanait de la boîte, j'eus l'impression de perdre peu à peu ma faculté à bouger mon bras droit.

Inquiète, mon regard bifurqua sur ma main droite, qui devenait de plus en plus bleu. Un peu plus bas, je vis que le pouce de la créatrice était resté profondément planté dans ma chair et, relevant les yeux vers elle, je vis un sourire hante encore mes cauchemars.

\- _« Votre mère ne vous à donc jamais dit de ne pas faire confiance aux étrangers »_ ricana-t-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux exorbités. Je ne pouvais déjà plus bouger, tout mon côté droit était déjà gelé sur place, seul mon bras gauche, encore armé se redressa pour frapper, mais fut également gelé au contact de sa peau. _« Ne savez-vous donc pas, les anges sont immortels... »_ dit-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. _« Mais je vous dois tout de même de vous féliciter... sans vous, je serais encore dans cette maudite entrave... mais maintenant que je suis libre... je vais avoir tout le loisir de réparer mes erreurs... »_ murmura-t-elle, ses yeux à seulement quelques centimètres de miens. _« Je vais débarrasser ce monde de l'erreur qui m'a valu cette emprisonnement... le règne de terreur de ce jouet touche à sa fin... »_ murmura-t-elle avant de poser se lèvres sur les miennes ma fin.

Réveillée par des cris et autres plaintes, j'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que je n'étais plus ni gelée, ni dans la cavité où je me trouvais auparavant. Incapable de me mouvoir sans être parcourue d'une ignoble douleur, je fis se promener mes yeux autant que je le pus pour voir un peu où j'avais encore atterri.

À mes côté, une lignée de corps nus gesticulants desquels s'échappaient des gémissements ainsi que des sanglots il ne savais pas où ils se trouvaient. Soudain, une ombre gigantesque s'étala sur notre rangé et, s'approchant, la main qui l'avait produite s'abattit à ma gauche et attrapa l'un d'entre nous où Diable me trouvais-je.

Je voulus tout de même me relever, mais cette impression d'être couchée sur un lit de clou ne fit que s'intensifier et je ne pus réprimer le gémissement de douleur qui passa furtivement mes lèvres.

\- _**« Diavol ? Est-ce vous ?»**_ demanda une voix près de moi.

\- « Vlad ? » demandai-je à mon tour en le cherchant du coin de l'œil. Malheureusement, malgré les flammes qui illuminaient les alentours, elle ne parvenaient à éclairer nos pauvres et misérables carcasses alors, ignorant ma douleur, je cherchai à tâtons une main, un bras... quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher... quelque chose de rassurant et de familier. Au bout d'un moment, mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose qui les enserra en un éclair. « Où... où sommes-nous ? » demandai-je en serrant la main qui tenait la mienne.

\- _**« Dans les limbes... nos âmes seront bientôt jugés... Minos... ne fait pas de compromis... et il n'est pas... dans sa nature... d'être clément. »**_ expliqua-t-il, sa phrase tranchée par les clous qui nous perçaient jusqu'aux os.

\- « Pouvons-nous... sortir d'ici sans... passer devant lui ? » demandai-je en le cherchant encore une fois du regard.

\- _**« Je ne... pense pas non... et même si nous y... parvenions, … comment contez-vous... tuer cette traîtresse ? »**_ demanda-t-il douloureusement. Je n'y avais même pas réfléchi... comment Diable allais-je bien pouvoir tuer un ange ? ...était-est-ce seulement possible ?

\- « Toute chose... ici... est mortelle... et même.. si nous ne la tuons pas vraiment... nous pouvons juste la renvoyer... dans son bloc... » dis-je en laissant mes deux yeux guetter le plafond.

- _ **« Certes... mais comment passer notre juge ? »**_ demanda-t-il en supprimant un autre gémissement.

\- « N'ai-je pas toujours un plan ? » dis-je en souriant légèrement. Je l'entendis rire et sentis son pouce masser le dos de ma main nous nous en sortirons. Perdue dans mes pensées à la recherche d'un moyen de quitter cette endroit, je fus tirée de cet état second par des hurlements et une voix épouvantable qui hurla 'traître'. Levant alors quelque peu la tête, je vis encore une fois la main s'abattre tout près de nous et, juste après qu'elle ai attrapé son butin, elle s'éloigna puis fus approchée par ce qui, malgré l'aspect noueux et rêche de la chose, à un visage presque humain. Il renifla le corps et, d'une voix de stentor, hurla 'hérétique' puis jeta l'âme Dieu sait où. « Cette main qui nous prend un à un, était-elle celle de ce Minos ? » demandai-je en observant la scène se répéter.

\- _**« C'est cela même... je serais d'ailleurs... le prochain... »**_ dit-il en desserrant sa main je raffermis mon emprise.

\- « Je ne laisse personne derrière ! « dis-je en serrant les dents. Soudain, une idée me vint... si nous parvenions à fusionner une fois encore, alors nous serions pris comme une seule âme.. et lorsque ce 'juge' nous amènerait à sa figure, nous la lui entaillerons ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Sans prévenir, et voyant que la main approchait dangereusement de nous, je pris son bras, le tirai devant mon visage et le mordis violemment. Le sang coulait à flots, et alors que la main allait l'attraper, je sentis les convulsion commencer et le bras avait disparu à nouveau, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Tâtonnant un peu, la main finit par arriver jusqu'à moi, et m'attrapa sans précaution aucune.

Maintenant sortie de mon lit de piques, je me retrouvai dans l'étau gluant et purulent qu'était sa main. Tournant la tête pour voir d'où viendrait sa tête, je vis le visage d'un vieillard aux orbites multiples et vide, la bouche édentée et les pommettes tombantes, approcher son nez de serpent de moi. Imperturbable, mes cheveux furent tous attirés quand il aspira l'air devant moi et, alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouche pour prononcer sa sentence, le bras armé de Vlad sortit de mon sternum et empala sa tête. Hurlant de douleur, il nous lâcha et, me réceptionnant comme je pus, je m'élançai vers la porte qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des racines qui le maintenait à sa place.

Sautant d'une à l'autre et évitant les harpies qui avaient été attirées par ses cris, je parvins à refermer la porte avant qu'il n'entrent coinçant toutefois le bras de l'une d'elle dans l'entre-bâillement.

 _ **Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre...**_

\- « C'est avant tout, un travail d'équipe » répondis-je en regardant sa fumée m'envelopper. « Que faites-vous » demandai-je intriguée.

 _ **Je doute fort, que vous souhaitiez vous promener dans votre costume d'Ève...de plus, le cercle de la luxure est celui vers lequel nous nous dirigeons...**_

Un peu désarçonnée par cette vérité, je le remerciai et courus dans les couloirs de plus en plus venteux qui nous mèneraient à ceux qui, par désinvolture ou par manque de vertu, avaient laissé libre cours à leurs désires charnels. Plus tard, nous arrivâmes au bout du boyau et, protégeant mes vent des rares mais fortes bourrasques qui s'y engouffraient, je pénétrai dans un désert rocailleux et désolé balayé par des vents dont les lanières n'avaient de répit d'agresser mon visage. Étrangement, la fumée qui m'entourait, mise à part de fortes ondulation qui suivait le sens du vent, ne semblait pas se dissiper sous son influence.

Avançant avec peine et pied nus sur le sol froid aux rochers coupants, je vis bientôt des silhouettes féminines et masculine comme plaquées au sol, rampant pour se déplacer et, pour une raison inexplicable, incapables de se rapprocher les uns des autres.

 _ **Le cercle de la luxure, voilà ce qui attend ces pêcheurs... une tempête éternelle les privant du moindre sommeil et l'impossibilité de se rejoindre... pas même pour se réchauffer...**_

Continuant ma route, deux d'entre elles attirèrent mon attention de façon toute particulière ils étaient presque parvenus à se toucher le bout des doigts. Toutefois, une bourrasque alors plus violente les frappa de plein fouet et les sépara de nouveau. Mais ce qui me surprit d'autant plus, fut que, malgré leur malheureuse situation, ils se remirent à ramper l'un vers l'autre... comme s'ils ne pouvaient décemment vivre l'un sans l'autre... comme si...

\- « Antonius ! » gémit-elle en étendant sa mais brûlée par les vents vers lui.

\- « Cléopâtre ! » hurla-t-il en allongeant son bras le plus qu'il le put. Les amants maudits, Marc Antoine et Cléopâtre VII, reine d'Égypte et amante passionnée... était-est-ce donc leur destin pour l'éternité ? Ramper l'un vers l'autre sans jamais pouvoir ne serait-ce que se tenir la main... prise de pitié, je m'approchai d'eux et, quand la bourrasque arriva pour les séparer, je lui bloquai le passage en plantant profondément l'épée de Vlad dans le sol devant eux.

Le choc fut rude, mais nous tînmes bon et, quand la bourrasque se calma, je tournai mon regard vers les deux amants et vis qu'ils étaient déjà l'un dans les bras de l'autre leurs larmes roulant sur leur peau battues par les vents ils semblaient si heureux.

Cependant, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre il me fallait sortir d'ici.

\- « Attendez ! » cria une voix d'homme derrière moi. Je me retournai, et vis que c'était le fameux Marc Antoine qui m'avait interpellée. « Comment pouvons-nous vous remercier... ? » demanda-t-il en serrant son aimée au plus près.

\- « J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez rien pour moi, alors disons que de vous voir heureux me suffis... » répondis-je en forçant un sourire.

\- « Dites-nous, peut-être que nous savons quelque chose à défaut de posséder... » ajouta la souveraine.

\- « Bon, je dois sauver mon aimé... et pour cela je dois tuer un ange qui cherche à le détruire... mais je ne sais pas si je peux le tuer et si oui, comment ? » dis-je en me rapprochant d'eux pour mieux les entendre. Tous deux me regardèrent tout d'abord avec de grands yeux ébahis puis se concertèrent en chuchotant et finalement, je vis la pharaonne s'entailler la peau juste au dessus de son sein gauche et en sortir une petite fiole à l'apparence très ancienne.

\- « Ceci, est un parfum funéraire... du qeres... c'est un poison très puissant... qu'il soit déchu ou non, votre ange ne sera plus de ce monde, ni d'aucun autre » expliqua-t-elle en me mettant la fiole dans la main. Je voulus retirer ma main, mais elle me tint la main et je sentis des larmes s'écraser sur ma peau. « Nous savons... ce que c'est... » dit-elle en relevant la tête, un sourire maternel s'étirant sur ses lèvres rougies et desséchées.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir devant une telle compassion, je me laissai aller à l'émotion et les enlaçai tout deux, sans distinction aucune. Je les remerciai mille fois, puis partis dans une direction au hasard... comment allais-je sortir d'ici ?

 _ **Nous sommes perdus Diavol, il fallait prendre à droite après le monolithe...**_

\- « Vous aviez dit à gauche...' » dis-je exaspérée. Retournant sur mes pas en footing, je pestais contre notre manque de connaissance des lieux qui nous faisait actuellement perdre un temps précieux que nous avions cru sauver avec l'intervention des deux tourtereaux.

 **Marcus... Antonius**

Cette voix, je l'avais déjà entendue... soudain, un cris perçant et horrible déchira l'atmosphère puis, après que le vent m'aie fait parvenir des sanglots bruyants, j'entendis une fois encore la voix, puis un autre hurlement arriva à moi que leur était-il arrivé ?!

Je voulus y retourner, mais lorsqu'un hennissement retentit dans la tempête, je me souvins du cavalier sans tête qui avait décapité Judas, puis m'avais jetée dans l'abîme.

N'ayant aucune envie de rééditer l'expérience, je me mis à courir comme si le Diable en personne était sur mes talons. Malheureusement, n'ayant absolument aucune chance contre un cheval lancé au galop, je me fis rapidement rattraper. Toutefois, comme je n'avais pas grand chose à perdre, j'utilisai l'épée de Vlad et donnant un coup circulaire, je vis la moitié supérieure de son cheval s'écraser à terre.

Convulsant au sol, la bête semblait rendre son dernier souffle mais, alors que j'allais détourner les yeux pour me concentrer sur le cavalier sans tête, je vis ses instincts s'élancer les uns vers les autres et son sang retourner dans sa cage thoracique squelettique mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces énergumènes !

 _ **Une de vos connaissances ?**_

\- « J'aurais souhaité que ce ne soit pas le cas... » dis-je en brandissant mon arme. Soudain, il déplia son fouet de vertèbres et le fit claquer sur le sol notre duel. Partit de nul part, les vertèbres entrèrent dans mon champ de vision, et furent évitées de justesse. Malheureusement, je ne pus évité le suivant et le bloquai partiellement avec l'épée mauvais choix.

Avec tout ça, je n'avais pas vu qu'il m'avais fait me rabattre vers son cheval et, ne pus donc pas échapper à coup de tête qui m'envoya mordre la poussière. Légèrement sonnée, je tentai de me relever, mais fus prise à la mâchoire puis soulevée à un bon mètre du sol ce que c'était que d'être entourée de géants.

Il approcha sa main de ma tête et, comme je n'avais toujours pas l'intention de me rendre, je le transperçai, mon regard, durement ancré là où sa tête aurait dû se trouver. Comme réponse, il me frappa du plat de sa main entre mes clavicules puis me reposa à terre. Le souffle coupé, une horrible sensation de brûlure me traversa et, encore consciente, je me vis peu à peu m'effriter et tout mon être se faire emporter par les vents.


	18. Chapter 18

Je me souvenais, oui je me souvenais avoir plusieurs fois lu dans mes livre que l'énergie de l'univers... toutes les énergies qui nous entourent... ne disparaissent jamais .. mais changent constamment de forme, d'apparence... en était-il de même pour nous autre esprits carnés ? Étions-nous également supposés nous transformer... nous mélanger... évoluer ?

Je n'avais étrangement pas rejoint ma place dans les limbes pour être à nouveau jugée... je n'étais donc pas morte... mais qu'étais-je ? Pourquoi n'avais je pas disparus au lieu de tourner inlassablement ; emportée par les vents, ballottée par les courants ascendants et descendants... mais d'ailleurs, si je n'avais aucune obligation à rester ici... pourquoi Diable y restais-je ?  
Soudain, j'entendis un cris... puis un autre... encore et encore ses cris résonnaient dans ma tête implorant la clémence... de qui ? Je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi ? Je ne cherchais pas à le savoir.

J'ouvris les yeux, et vis des chose bien différentes... une véritable mosaïque... des images qui ne s'emboîtaient pas, des sourires tranchés, des larmes sans éclats... peut-être m'étais-je trop dispersée...  
Toutefois, bien que les échos de ces cris m'aient interpellée, une chose brillante retint à ce moment toute mon attention, au point de me faire oublier tous mes autres sens. Uniquement visible à certains moment, des fragments de mon être s'attachèrent les uns aux autres et, dans un mouvement lent, parvinrent à accrocher la chose au passage...  
Devant mon fragment de vision, cette chose n'était qu'un point brillant dans une nuée noire, un papillon dans un essaim de mouches. Mais, plus regard s'attardait sur cette chose, plus cette image devait floue, comme troublée par des gouttes d'eau réfractant chacune leur propre image de l'objet en question... pleurais-je ?  
Un sentiment ? Je n'étais donc pas morte ? Mon âme pouvait-elle encore ressentir de telles choses ?

 ** _Je ne me souviens pas avoir prononcé votre nom femme... votre heure... n'est pas encore venue... vous avez... bien des choses à faire encore... des erreurs à réparer..._**

 _Dis moi, chérie : où est ta grande sœur ? T'as-t-elle abandonné toi aussi ? … Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait, elle le fait toujours..._

 _T'as jamais voulu d'une petite sœur ! Alors arrête de faire semblant ! J'te déteste !_

 _T'ES QU'UN MONSTRE ! T'ES PLUS MA SŒUR ! ELLE EST MORTE ! MORTE !_

 _ET TOUT ÇA POUR SAUVER UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE EN EN TUANT UNE AUTRE !_

 _Serait-ce un vœux de soumission ~ ?_

 _faudrait que tu essayes d'être un peu moins... comme ça !_  
 _Tu sais que tu viens de me montrer toute entière ?_

 _Sauves-toi grande sœur..._

Soudain, cette vision fragmentée se réunit en une seule et même et, sortant de ma position fœtale, je ne pus retenir la colère qui brûlait à présent dans mes veines. Toutes ces phrases, tous ces mots qui m'ont blessée et avec lesquels ils pensaient pouvoir me décrire... Il n'était plus question de les entendre ! JAMAIS ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE ! JE SUIS CE QUE JE SUIS, ET JE NE LAISSERAIS PLUS PERSONNE M'ARRACHER CE QUI M'EST CHER !  
Consumée par la rage qui m'avais ramenée à la raison, je laissé cette fureur s'échapper par ma voix et, m'arrachai à ce nuage pour arriver devant une mer déchaînée ; je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot !

Accélérant ma cadence de vol, je parcourrai cette étendue d'eau plus noire que l'encre et où des images apparaissaient entre les rouleaux. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, mais quelque chose dans mes tripes me disait que je devais continuer... que j'étais sur la bonne piste.  
Évitant plusieurs vagues gigantesques, je slalomai entre l'écume et les objets qui volaient ici et là, comme perdus dans le temps !

Soudain, esquivant une vague furtive qui faillie m'engloutir, j'entendis un cris et des voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien ; ils étaient tous là. Alors, bifurquant le plus rapidement possible, je m'y précipitai avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et une fois à l'intérieur, je fus projetée au sol. Je me relevai toutefois bien vite et, une fois sur mes pieds, mon regard s'arrêta sur des silhouettes immobiles et figées dans un mouvement de fuite.

\- « Les enfants... » dis-je en tombant à genoux. Elle les avait tués... transformés en statues de glaces... des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, mais le vent glacial qui régnait ici les figea sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler, j'avais échoué... si elle avait eu le temps de leur faire ça alors Jack...

 _ **PAS DE ÇA DIAVOL ! NOUS SOMMES LÀ POUR RÉPARER NOS ERREURS ! IL N'EST JAMAIS TROP TARD !**_

\- « Je vais... je vais... je-j... JE VAIS BUTER CETTE SALOPE ! » rugis-je, ma main maintenant entourée de fumée qui avait pris l'apparence d'une épée d'apparence vivante. Dans mon avancée vers le chapiteau principal, je fus rejointe par Vlad et ses deux bras armés. Une fois devant la tente, je m'arrêtai, encore incertaine face à une réalité à laquelle je n'avais pas envie d'être confrontée, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer, plus maintenant.

\- « Prêt pour un dernier tour de piste ? » demandai-je, après une grande inspiration.

 _ **Pour ma chair et mon sang : toujours.**_

En disant cela, il versa le contenu de la fiole sur nos armes puis l'engloutie dans sa silhouette brumeuse ; j'entrai.  
Après que je sois entrée, je trouvai l'endroit baignant dans un véritable chaos ; beaucoup d'objets brisé ou gelés jonchaient le sol que des griffes avaient visiblement labouré. Allant plus avant, j'entendis quelque chose se briser sous mon pied. J'en levai ce dernier de là et, après que Vlad ne l'ai ramassé puis le laissé tomber dans ma main, je reconnus mes boucles d'oreille.

\- « Jack... » murmurai-je à voix basse en serrant les bijoux dans ma main.

\- _« Haa~ on ne vous attendait plus!~ »_ chantonna-t-elle en serrant quelque chose contre elle. _« Hein qu'elle en a mis du temps ? Tu n'est pas d'accord... »_ gloussa-t-elle en frottant son nez contre une poupée dans un baiser esquimau. _« hein... Jack~ »_ ajouta-t-elle en tournant sa tête lentement vers nous, un sourire sadique s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Figée sur place, les yeux dans le vide, exorbités et la bouche entre-ouverte, je tombai à genoux et laissai échapper mon épée après qu'elle ai jeté la peluche à mes pieds. Au bout de quelques secondes, mes yeux dérivèrent vers le visage de la poupée de chiffon... 'Jack' pensais-je à voix basse en le ramassant, mes mains moites et tremblantes.  
Je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler et encore moins de s'écraser sur le visage en tissu de ce jouet... de ce... pantin... sans vie...

\- _« Et moi qui pensais que Marie était une pleureuse de première ordre... mais mon enfant, vous la battez sur bien des points ! »_ dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi, ses plumes traînant dans la suie et le sang. em« ELLE AU MOINS, NE PLEURAIT PAS UNE ERREUR ! »/em hurla-t-elle en plantant un pieu de glace au travers de ma poitrine. _« Voyez les choses en face ; ça mort sera un soulagement pour la Terre entière... le garder en vie, serait un acte d'un égoïsme encore inédit... »_ me murmura-t-elle en remuant sa lame dans ma plaie.

 _ **Diavol?**_

Je ne disais rien, je ne faisais que serrer le jouet tout contre mon cœur, le protégeant de ses assauts, la tête baissée et mes cheveux cachant mes yeux. Grognant, elle se redressa et me donna un coup de pied au visage qui me fis tomber sur le côté, la peluche toujours à l'abri dans mes bras.

Diavol... le signal ?

\- _« Vous savez, j'ai de la sympathie pour vous : forte, courageuse, jeune et d'une débrouillardise hors du commun... mais même pour toutes ces qualité, je ne peux tout simplement pas vous laisser cette erreur... cette... croûte »_ dit-elle hautainement en montrant la poupée du doigt, _« n'aurais jamais dû exister ! Elle n'a jamais eu ça place dans ce monde, et ne l'aura jamais ! »_ ajouta-t-elle froidement, son regard acéré.

\- « Pourtant, vous avez reconstitué sa boîte... » dis-je, ma voix à peine au-delà d'un murmure.

\- _« Hmpf, cette boîte ? Elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité... et de toute façon, même si vous parveniez à me la prendre... il vous faudrait sacrifier une âme pour la réparer totalement. »_ expliqua-t-elle dédaigneusement un autre pieu se formant dans sa main. _« Mais vous allez mourir ici... et quand ma rédemption sera complète, MON PÈRE M'ACCUEILLERA À NOUVEAU ! JE REGARDGNERAIS MA PLACE ! JE SERAI À NOUVEAU PARMI MES FRÈRES ET SŒURS ! JE SERAIS SON ENFANT PRODIG- URGH ! »_ hurla-t-elle dans un fou rire hystérique, avant de s'écrouler au sol, sa poitrine transpercée par deux épées empoisonnées.

Avançant, nous abaissions nos épées et la fîmes s'agenouiller devant nous, ses yeux exorbités et sa bouche dégoulinant de sang vicié. Me relevant, nous retirâmes tous deux nos épées de son corps et sourîmes de joie en la voyant mordre la poussière.

\- « Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me tenir ça ? » demandai-je à Vlad en lui tendant la boîte et, plus délicatement, en lui confiant la poupée de Jack.

\- _**« Mais bien sûr »**_ dit-il après que nous nous soyons totalement séparés. Une fois seule, le poids de l'épée me sembla bien plus conséquent, mais la colère qui faisait bouillir mon sang, lui donnerait sans doute des ailes. Alors, me plaçant devant elle, je me positionnai pour pouvoir frapper avec plus de force, et avant même d'abattre ma lame sur son cou,

\- « Une vie c'est comme un objet ; donné c'est donné, reprendre c'est voler ! Et il n'y a pas de cercle pour les égoïstes.. » dis-je en abattant mon épée. Sa tête, sauta avec le choc, puis roula au sol et, s'arrêta en entrant en contact avec une paire de bottes en cuir ancien couronnées d'éperons. Mon regard remonta le long de son armure, et s'arrêta quand je reconnus le cavalier qui m'avait littéralement vaporisée un peu plus tôt et envoyée dans l'entre-monde.  
Il se pencha et attrapa la tête à l'expression horrible dans sa main puis soudain, elle s'enflamma et quelques secondes plus tard, des cendres furent foulées de sa main. Pendant un petit moment, aucun de nous ne bougea, mais quand un hennissement retentit à l'extérieur, il s'empressa de sortir mais, juste avant qu'il ne passe la toile, il se retourna et me lança quelque chose que j'attrapai ; ma bague, celle que j'avais perdu en même temps que mon bras.

Soudain, une main sur mon épaule me ramena à la dure réalité ; il me fallait faire un choix. Regardant la poupée et la boîte, mes yeux se levèrent vers Vlad et, l'enlaçant une dernière fois avant la fin ; ma fin.

\- « Je ne vous remercierais certainement jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi... vous... vous êtes vraiment le père que je n'ai jamais eu... » sanglotai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans la fourrure qu'il portait.

\- **_« Et vous, Diavol, la digne héritière d'un trône que je vous aurais volontiers légué... »_** dit-il en m'enserrant , sa tête reposant sur la mienne et sa main empoignant mes cheveux. _**« Une guerrière comme on en fait plus...** _ » dit-il en me rapprochant encore plus lui, son bras dans mon dos.

Soudain, il me repoussa et je vis que dans ses mains, trônaient la boîte ainsi que la manivelle. Il l'enfila à sa place et après un petit 'clic' et une lumière violette, il sorti un couteau de sa poche.

\- _**« Pentru fiica mea »**_ dit-il en souriant. Je me relevai en vitesse, mais il se trancha la gorge avant même que je ne parvienne à lui. Son sang s'écoula en pulses, abreuvant la boîte et, au moment où il s'effondrait et que j'allai le rattraper, seules la boîte et sa cape me restèrent. Choquée, mes cris de désespoir et de douleur mirent un moment à remonter à la surface mais, quand ils y parvinrent, je ne pus les arrêter, tout comme mes pleurs.

\- « PAS DE SACRIFICE ! JE NE VOULAIS PLUS DE SACRIFICE ! » hurlai-je en serrant les deux artefacts contre mes yeux. Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule, essuyant une bonne partie des larmes qui me noyaient, je tournai la tête et trouvai devant moi Brady et tous les autre enfants qui eux, avaient tous les yeux fixés sur un même point. Suivant leurs regards, je m'approchai, et vis que la poupée tressautait de temps à autre. Nous observâmes ce phénomène pendant un moment, mais je les fis tous reculer quand des boursouflures se formèrent sur le jouet, comme s'il allait exploser.

 _BAAAMMM !_

Une véritable explosion eu lieu et, comme une très épaisse fumée s'en échappait, je fis sortir tout le monde et vérifiai que personne ne soit resté dedans.

\- « Eeet vingt-tr.. » dis-je avant d'entendre une toux grasse s'échapper du nuage noir. Je me tournai et vis apparaître dans le nuage, une silhouette filiforme qui se redressa après avoir passé l'entrée.

\- **« Qui est l'andouille qui a encore essayé de faire un barbecue dans la tente ?! »** toussa une voix que j'avais bien cru ne plus jamais entendre. Incrédule et les larmes intarissable, je ne pus me retenir de lui sauter au cou au moment où il apparut clairement devant moi. **« Wow ! Doucement chér-hmpf »** il n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que je couvris son visage de baiser et finalement l'embrassai à pleine bouche.  
Bien loin de se plaindre, Jack ne rechigna pas à donner un peu du sien mais c'est quand nous entendîmes des gloussement et autres imitations de vomissements, que nous nous rappelâmes que nous étions actuellement en publique.

Après un nettoyage important ainsi qu'une aération des plus nécessaires, nous rangeâmes le chapiteau principal et voyant les taches de sang sur le sol, je ne pus empêcher mon moral de retomber ; mon bonheur... je le lui devais.  
Serrant la dague qu'il m'avait offert contre mon cœur, je me fis la promesse de ne jamais gaspiller son sacrifice... de ne jamais rendre sa mort vaine mais, en y repensant,... il serait toujours avec nous... et... il nous avait en quelque sorte donné sa bénédiction... une larme coula ; je la rattrapai.

\- **« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! Non mais je vous jure, y'a des baffes qui se perdent et où est passée Léna... LÉNAAAA ! VIENS AIDER FAINÉANTE ! »** grommela Jack avant de crier. J'allais lui dire qu'elle était morte, mais au moment où j'allais pour lui dire, une petite silhouette accourut à ses côté et se planta devant lui en prenant les caisse qu'il lui passait.  
Ahurie, je sentis une petite main se poser sur mon bras et, quand je regardai, je découvris le visage souriant de Brady qui me montra un fil d'apparence robuste et une aiguille de cordonnier... le petit malin !


	19. Chapter 19

p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« Pfiouuuuu ! C'est fini ! I quit ! Ce fauteuil sera mon tombeau ! »/strong s'exclama Jack en se laissant tomber sur sa paillasse./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Jack... tu n'as fait que donner des ordres » dis-je en rangeant le balai. Ça faisait depuis au moins trois heures que tout le monde s'activait pour nettoyer... enfin heureusement, le sang de l'ange s'était évaporé... pratique./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« Ma voix est fatiguée... »/strong il grommela en se recroquevillant totalement, ses genoux presque au niveau de ses oreilles./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi tu avais envoyé tes sous-fifres pour nous attaquer la première fois qu'on s'est vu ... » dis-je en riant. J'avais encore un peu de mal avec tout ça... mais après avoir vu l'Enfer... meh, pour sûr qu'il y avait pire que Jack !/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« Ohhh~ je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... le jeu de 'cache cache', notre première rencontre... la façon dont tu la découpais... Ow~ j'en ai encore des fourmis d- »/strong il s'arrêta en voyant mon regard noir et se mis à rire. Il en pleurait presque et, tenant son ventre de ses deux bras, il tomba en arrière, ses jambes remuant frénétiquement dans les airs. Ça m'avait tellement manqué de le voir comme ça... cette nostalgie m'a décrochée un sourire... mais en suite... tout le reste... tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois... tout m'est revenue... et j'ai pleuré. Jacques qui doit encore être entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital, Vlad qui s'est sacrifié, la folie de Jacques et les quelques enfants trop mutilés pour avoir survécu... Léna avait eu de la chance. Et ma famille... celle de mon autre vie... ils devaient se faire un sang d'encre... ils devaient... me croire complètement givrée... Comment allais-je pouvoir faire pour retourner dans 'mon' monde ? Je m'étais introduite dans l'opéra... volé des pièces à conviction, 'agressé' une infirmière... je n'échapperais à aucune de ces accusations.../p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de chaud m'entourer et des doigts passer dans mes cheveux comme des peignes. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et enfuis mon visage dans les plumes de son haut.../p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « strongLà... je promets pas de t'écouter jusqu'au bout ni de te donner des conseils utiles, mais si t'as quelque chose qui t'embête... dis-le-moi et je t'en ferais un tartare ! »/strong dit-il en riant doucement. J'écoutai les battement de son cœur et, passant une main dans ses cheveux, je commençais à tout lui raconter... pas dans les moindres détails... mais suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne sans trop de mal... ou du moins je l'espérais.../p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Il m'écoutait calmement, ses doigts traçant toujours des cercles dans mon dos avec la même vitesse. Le seul moment ou ce rythme changea quelque peu, fut le moment où je lui appris ce qu'il avait fait aux enfants, quand il m'avait poursuivi dans la maison... et son attaque dans l'opéra... à quoi bon le lui cacher... je ne voulais pas lui mentir.../p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« Tu dois vraiment être aussi folle, voire plus que moi... »/strong susurra-t-il en me faisant relever la tête./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Faut bien avoir des choses en commun pour s'entendre à long terme non ? » répondis-je en lui souriant. « Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à reprendre ma place dans la société... dans ma famille... » murmurai-je en enlevant des mèches de son visage sans vraiment y faire attention... je ne pouvais tout simplement pas oublier cette échéance.../p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« Si tu veux parler de ton 'Jacq- »/strong/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Ce n'est pas que pour mes amis... tous ceux que je connais doivent être entrain de signer des tonnes de papiers pour m'envoyer dans un institut... et encore une fois j'aurais foiré en tant que grande sœur, fille, amie et petite amie... si j'avais était ne serais-ce que compétente en tant que telles- »/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« On ne serait pas là à en discuter. »/strong il trancha froidement. Il me posa sur la paillasse et se leva, les mains dans les poches./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Jack ce n'est pas- »/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« T'inquiète pas chérie... je vais faire comme avec ton pote à la jaquette flottante... ils se souviendrons de rien... et toi non plus... bye bye Jack et ta vie ira mieux. »/strong Il annonça en s'asseyant à son bureau, ses outils grinçant entre ses griffes. Je ne pouvais rien dire... je n'arrivais juste pas à y croire ; est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que je voulais partir... l'abandonner... comme l'avais fait Isaac ?!/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! IL NOUS A LAISSÉ SEULS TOUS LES DEUX DANS CETTE FOUTTUE BOÎTE PENDANT TREIZE ANS ! IL NOUS A ABANDONNÉ ! JE NE FERAIS JAMAIS COMME L- » criais-je en me levant d'un bond./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« ET SI JE TE DIS QUE JE VEUX ÊTRE SEUL ! » /strongcria-t-il en se levant de son tabouret./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « TU N'AS JAMAIS AIMÉ ÊTRE SEUL ! SINON POURQUOI GARDERAIS-TU TOUS CES ENFANTS ?! On n'a jamais aimé êtres seuls... je t'en supplie Jack... je veux pas oublier... je peux pas... pas toi... » dis-je en prenant ne des ses mains, entrelaçant nos doigts./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Il ne répondit rien et le silence s'installa... on entendais juste parfois des rires dans le lointain... mais ici... à ce moment... il n'y avait que nous deux./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« Je pensais pas que te raconter mon passé t'avais mis dans un tel état... »/strong dit-il soudainement dans un éclat de rire./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Ta façon de raconter les choses est plutôt... euh... 'vivante'... ? » dis-je en riant doucement. J'avais beau rire, j'avais quand même peur... peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... peur qu'il me fasse tout oublier... peur d'être rejetée... au final... nous avions les mêmes peurs... presque.../p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Soudain, alors que j'allais l'attiré pour l'embrasser, je sentis une profonde douleur dans ma poitrine. Tombant au sol, je me tins la tête criant, hurlant pour que ça s'arrête... il n'avait pas le d-/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Deux ans maintenant depuis que je me suis réveillée dans cette chambre d'hôpital... enfin ça m'avait pas trop l'air d'un hôpital... ils m'y ont gardé un an. Ma sœur venait souvent avec ma mère, mais elle avait quand même demandé plusieurs fois au docteur si mon œil retrouveraient sa couleur initiale ; et ça n'a pas été le cas. Là-bas, y'avait aussi un gamin qui passait son temps à voler les bloc-note des docteurs... ou juste quelques feuilles... sacrément amoché le gamin... mais son sourire me rappelle quelque chose./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"C'est bizarre, parfois quand je rêve, j'entends une voix plutôt étrange qui me chuchote des choses inquiétantes... mais douce et tendre à la fois. J'ai pas voulu en parler... j'ai aussi trouver des choses étranges, tout d'abord, quand je regarde la cicatrices sur ma joue droite... je peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer... mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et quand ma sœur était entrain d'apprendre la chanson de 'Pop ! Goes the weasel', je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je connaissais déjà les paroles et.. j'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important ! Quelque chose de vital !/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"J'ai revu Jacques... il et avec n/m/a... je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux... mais chaque fois que je les vois s'embrasser, s'enlacer ou juste chuchoter entre eux... je ressens comme un vide.../p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Je me suis dis que je pourrais essayer de me trouver quelqu'un... mais à chaque fois, ma vision se trouble et je vois l'ombre de cette personne s'allonger, s'assombrir... et un grand sourire se forme sur cette dernière.../p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"J'ai laissé tomber, je m'était concentrée sur mon travail... on était en été et, pour les grandes vacances, je voulais emmener Liz à Londres. Je me suis trouvée du boulot ; je travaille à l'Opéra de Strasbourg comme femme de ménage... c'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est pas trop mal et puis au moins on est au frais même quand il fait chaud dehors. Mais j'ai encore plus de mal à me concentrer dans cet endroit... c'est comme si... je retenais quelque chose... comme si j'avais des souvenirs qui voulais refaire surface mais que quelque chose les en empêchait.../p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"On avait fait le grand ménage... apparemment le patron avait des souvenirs d'un vieux meuble entreposé dans les méandres du bâtiment... il semblerait qu'un collectionneur s'y soit intéressé. On a cherché partout mais, en passant devant une porte condamnée, j'ai eu une impression de 'déjà vu'... On a défoncé la porte et, en haut, on l'a trouvé : un splendide meuble de style Élisabéthain... J'ai passé ma main dessus pour voir la profondeur des rayures, mais j'ai immédiatement retiré ma main. M'a tête s'était mise à tournée et des flash me sont apparus... je ne comprenais pas tout... on aurait dit un cauchemar... j'étais avec Liz... on me poursuivait... des insectes... puis l'ombre et un sourire.../p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"J'arrêtais pas de rêver d'une boîte... d'une manivelle... je ne savais pas ce que ça voulais dire.../p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"On est finalement allées à Londres et c'était super ! Les monuments, la campagne alentour... je crois que Liz va avoir du mal à partir... mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre... quand on a visité St Luke's Church, Deptford... d'autres flash me sont venus... des cafards partout, un garçon qui hurlait et, accroché au mur la même ombre et toujours ce sourire... mais je ne savais pas... !/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Quand on est retournées dans la voiture, j'ai entendu une sirène de bateau et d'autres image me sont venues... et une chaleur s'est propagée dans tout mon corps... et encore cette voix.../p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Je l'ai suivie. J'ai remonté la A200 vers le nord puis j'ai tourné à droite sur la B205 et je me suis arrêtée devant les Docks. J'aurais voulu descendre pour voir où cette voix me mènerais, mais Liz était fatiguée. On est donc rentrées à l'hôtel mais je suis partie vers minuit ; je voulais savoir./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"De retour au South Docks, je me suis garée et ai marché le long de Brunswick Quay. C'était vraiment joli et, plus je marchais le long de ses maisons en brique jaune-orangé, plus la voix se faisait claire et distincte... Je me suis bientôt retrouvée devant une maison presque en ruine... elle ne paraissait pas habitée depuis au moins un siècle... j'aurais bien fait demi-tour, mais tant qu'à laisser Liz seule, autant que ça en vaille le coup ! Je suis entrée silencieusement et peu à peu, des images d'un petit garçon blond, d'habits colorés et de rires me sont revenus peu à peu et, alors que je montais à l'étage, je crus voir l'ombre en haut des escaliers./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me suis précipité en haut et, passant la porte griffée, tout m'est revenu d'un coup. L'opéra, le jeu, Jack, Liz, l'Enfer, Isaac, Vlad ! Tout me revenait en tête... et ça faisait mal... je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer... je pouvais pas... comment... comment avait-il pu me faire ça ?.../p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Et j'appelais son nom... encore et encore... je le suppliais de ne pas me laisser seule... de ne pas faire comme Isaac... Je suis restée comme ça pendant un bon moment... couchée dans la poussière et le froid et, alors br /br /que la fatigue allait m'emporter, j'ai entendu le plancher grincer puis des grosses chaussures cirées son entrée dans mon champ de vision. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés à présent et, avant que je ne m'endorme totalement, j'ai senti quelque chose de froid et humide se poser sur mon front et finalement, un vague 'merci' a frôlé mes oreilles avant que tout ne devienne totalement noir./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"emstrongI've no time to wait and sigh,/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"emstrongI've no time to teasel ;/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"emstrongKiss me quick – I'm off – goodbye/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"emstrongPop ! Goes the weasel !/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Je me suis levée le lendemain avec une migraine monstre et, cherchant ma montre sur ma table de chevet, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus cher à mon cœur : mes boucles d'oreille en os et un bonbon au miel emballé dans un papier blanc rayé de noir./p 


End file.
